Fallen Now is Babylon the Great
by I'm Miss World
Summary: -UNDER RECONSTRUCTION as of 7/9/12- She's perfect in everyone's eyes. Snobby, stuck up and a prude, but perfect. What happens when Reid decides to ultimately break her down to nothing and make her the laughing stock of Spenser? He never wanted to get in this deep ReidOC Co-Author SkyyRyder
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant_. I don't own any of the lines from Shakespeare's _Titus Andronicus_.

**Author: **SkyyRyder

**A/N: **Okay, so this is a story Skyy and I are working on. I know this chapter has a LOT of what seems to be unnecessary dialogue in it, but it's the mood that matters. Sorry if it's a little dull, it'll get better as we continue, don't worry!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Prologue**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

Now, I've been with a lot of girls. It started when I was fourteen and lost my virginity to my babysitter. She was seventeen. I've tried a little taste of everything since then. Some I remember, some might have slipped past the boundaries of my intoxicated memory. There's one I'll never forget though.

Why?

She's the only one I ever had to work for.

She was classic. Naturally black hair on flawless porcelain skin. Big blue eyes with rings of gray in them. Slammin' body. Perfectly arched eyebrows, not too thin, but not too thick. She wore just the right amount of makeup to bring out her strong facial features. Smart, popular and straight laced. I was John Bender and she was Claire Standish. You know, from _The Breakfast Club_? Yeah… Babylon Arnardottir was certainly a good girl. What a name, huh? Her parents are off the boat Icelandics.

The thing with her was she thought she was better then everyone. Too preppy for her own good. All she cared about was schoolwork, ballet and God. Not my type right? Who says I have a type though? I have vast interests.

It all started one particular day at school. I was sitting in the back of English, my feet kicked up on my desk naturally, just doing what I do best, observing. In she comes, dark blue uniform skirt cut above her knees, knee high socks just below them, Mary Janes, not a scuff in sight. She had her white oxford with the navy sweater vest over it and hair held up with chopsticks. The matching navy blazer was slung over her shoulder and I could see her red tie peeking from between the vest and shirt. Yeah, not many girls can make the Spenser uniform look hot, but Babylon looks like an innocent little schoolgirl waiting to be corrupted. Like in porn, you know? Like a good quality one, where the girls aren't already in lingerie before the 'plot' even starts.

Even with the conservative uniform, I could _clearly_ see the rack she was trying to hide. They aren't exactly small, but she never displays the goods, even out of her uniform. And her perfect ass made her skirt come up a little higher in the back then it did in the front. It definitely wasn't the first time I'd noticed that she was a nice piece of scenery, but for some reason it was different today. It seemed… feasible.

She took her seat in the front of my row, right next to the teacher's desk. Oh yes, she was a teacher's pet all right. I'd been in school with her since elementary. We're seniors at Spenser Academy now. I'm pretty sure every single class I've ever had with her, she's always had the seat right up front, closest to the teachers.

I glanced at Tyler who was sitting next to me, opening his notebook, ready to be the good little note taker he was. Goody, goody. I don't mind though. Saves me the trouble of taking notes myself and gives me more shut-eye. I spotted Pogue and Caleb in the third row. Caleb was talking to his new girl, Sarah, and Pogue already had his head on the desk. Pogue and I aren't too studious. Teachers don't give a shit though because we're top swimmers. So we get privileges. Basically a free ride, if you will.

To my left and a few seats down was Kate, Pogue's chick. She was texting on her phone, probably nagging my friend by the flustered look on her face. I'm pretty sure they fight every day. My eyes scanned the room again and landed in the front row. Babylon was sitting next to Aaron Abbot, who was eyeing her while his slut Kira Snider tried to get his attention. Babylon just ignored him, but I'm petty sure she was aware of his roaming eyes.

Back to the subject of interest, Baby—that's what everyone calls Babylon, Baby. I don't think she's too hot on being called that, but she doesn't go out of her way to tell people not to do it. She's too haughty to give people the time of day. So it stuck with her through junior high and high school.

I haven't really talked to her since fourth grade. I've made a few snarky remarks here and there, but I do that to everyone. She notices me though. I know she does. How _can't_ you? I'm one of the only guys in school with a tattoo, and I have five of them. Plus, I'm part of the most notorious, popular clique in Spenser; the Sons of Ipswich. Not to mention, I'm loud, obnoxious and the typical devil may care troublemaker. There's one in every school. In Spenser Academy, it's me.

It was this day, October 21, 2006, that I decided I was going to fuck her. At this point there was no time limit. I'd be able to do it no matter what; I already knew that. It was just _going about_ doing it that was the problem. No, not problem, the… _situation_. Yeah. She's a virgin, no doubt. Not like she isn't hot enough to have guys wanting to bang her, it's just how she is. A good girl. Jesus says don't consummate before marriage, therefore, she won't. Well, she will. When I'm done with her, Babylon the Great won't be so perfect.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

"Today class, we're going to continue reading out loud where we left off yesterday. Act two, scene three of _Titus Andronicus_. Same parts as yesterday," Mr. Pennyworth, the European Lit. professor said while walking into the classroom, late par usual. It's because he smokes behind the school. I've seen him do it before when we have the outdoor lunch option. If I sit at the right angle against the big oak in the courtyard, I can see the puffs of smoke. About five minutes later he comes out from behind the wall, looking much more relaxed. Dirty habit. Frankly, I'd expect more will-power from an intellectual and church going man such as himself.

I had been assigned to read as Lavinia in class two days ago when we started this play. Having already read the literature in my own spare time, I knew this would be my last speaking scene since the character's tongue is cut out after she is raped by the Queen's sons, Chiron and Demetrius. We had to stand in front of the class and read the play, acting it out as best we could while we did so. It didn't bother me, except for the two clowns who had managed to be assigned to read the parts of Chiron and Demetrius. Reid Garwin read off Chiron's lines, and Pogue Parry, one of his best friends read as Demetrius. They certainly would have William Shakespeare rolling in his grave if he saw the way they acted in front of the class. A girl named Miriam Warner from the girl's swim team played Tamora, Andrew Carter from the math team played Bassianis, Chris Palmer played Aaron and so on and so forth. It was no secret Mr. Pennyworth wanted to be head of the theater department, but wasn't because Provost Higgins' wife had taken over the role once our previous drama coordinator had retired. Leslie Higgins was passionate, but had no vision, no doubt a woman past her prime who once had dreams of singing on Broadway that have long since escaped her grasp. It's a little sad really.

So Mr. Pennyworh made all his English classes based around plays, straying away from classic literature because he preferred to add a little drama into the classroom. I think he does it so people like Reid and Pogue have no choice but to pay attention. Of course, it's nothing but a big joke to them. Lord forbid they obtain any sort of culture.

I went up to the front of the class with my fellow' 'actors' with my book in hand and turned to the correct page. I was ready for anything, knowing the more into the actual play I red, the better grade I would maintain, not that I needed the extra boost at all; my graded assignments spoke solidly for themselves.

"He that had wit would think that I had none, To bury so much gold under a tree, And never…" Chris began, a backpack in his hand representing the bag of gold his character held. I became distracted easily by Reid Garwin staring at me. I scowled his way, giving him the signal to avert his eyes elsewhere. I've already had to avoid snapping at Aaron Abbot earlier, sitting much too close to me for comfort and seeming to find me collecting my class supplies fascinating.

I read through my lines comfortably until Reid and Pogue started getting involved. **"**This is a witness that I am thy son." Pogue yelled out dramatically, pretending to stab Andrew in the back.

"And this for me, struck home to show my strength." Reid followed Pogue's action and Andrew pretended to die, twitching a few times as he lay on the ground. I rolled my eyes at the nonsense. Reid and Pogue were snickering along with him.

"Ay, come, Semiramis, nay, barbarous Tamora, For no name fits thy nature but thy own!" I exclaimed, perfectly reciting my lines. I had recently acted in our school's summer performance of _The Taming of the Shrew_ as Kate, so Shakespeare wasn't foreign to me, not to mention I had read a number of his plays and sonnets in my spare time.

"Give me thy poniard; you shall know, my boys Your mother's hand shall right your mother's wrong." Miriam said smoothly. But I had barely heard. I was busy watching as Reid tried discretely to whisper something to Pogue, right before his eyes flickered on me for a second before he averted them and moved away from his friend.

"Stay, madam; here is more belongs to her; First thrash the corn, then after burn the straw: This minion stood upon her chastity, Upon her nuptial vow, her loyalty, And with that painted hope braves your mightiness: And shall she carry this unto her grave?" Pogue read as he and Reid got very close to me. I began feeling extremely uncomfortable; especially with the way Reid Garwin was eyeing me up and down.

"An if she do, I would I were an eunuch. Drag hence her husband to some secret hole, And make his dead trunk pillow to our lust." Reid read his lines with proper malice in his tone. I could feel his breath on my neck. He was far too close to me for comfort.

"But when ye have the honey ye desire, Let not this wasp outlive, us both to sting." Miriam read, a bored tone evident in her voice. She shifted her weight to one foot and sighed, just wanting to sit down it looked like. I know how she feels.

"I warrant you, madam, we will make that sure. Come, mistress, now perforce we will enjoy That nice-preserved honesty of yours." Reid recited, grabbing my shoulders as to drag me off. I tensed as soon as he touched me. I didn't like the feeling of his calloused fingertips against my nice white oxford. I scrambled out of his grasp quickly, moving closer to Miriam.

"O Tamora! thou bear'st a woman's face—" I faux begged my classmate, glad to be away enough from Reid for him to not be breathing down my neck anymore.

"I will not hear her speak; away with her!" Miriam suddenly yelled, her bored tone disappearing quickly. She pointed towards the door and Reid and Pogue grabbed an arm each. I really wish they weren't touching me.

"Sweet lords, entreat her hear me but a word." I pleaded, inwardly just screaming for them to let me go and stop touching me.

"Listen, fair madam: let it be your glory To see her tears; but be your heart to them As unrelenting flint to drops of rain."

"When did the tiger's young ones teach the dam? O, do not learn her wrath; she taught it thee; The milk thou suck'dst from her did turn to marble; Even at thy teat thou hadst thy tyranny. Yet every mother breeds not sons alike:" I hissed in an angry tone, detecting Lavinia's mood at this moment. I turned to Reid as the play instructed. "Do thou entreat her show a woman pity."

"What, wouldst thou have me prove myself a bastard?" Reid spat, holding my chin to look into his eyes. I wanted to pull away from him. I don't feel comfortable around him at all. Especially since the character he was portraying, quite well I might add, represented rape. The thought sent a horrid chill up my spine. He was just such a lecher as it was.

"'Tis true; the raven doth not hatch a lark: Yet have I heard,- O, could I find it now!— The lion moved with pity did endure To have his princely paws pared all away: Some say that ravens foster forlorn children, The whilst their own birds famish in their nests: O, be to me, though thy hard heart say no, Nothing so kind, but something pitiful!" I read facing Miriam again, able to break Reid's contact with me.

"I know not what it means; away with her!" Miriam recited, turning from me.

"O, let me teach thee! for my father's sake, That gave thee life, when well he might have slain thee, Be not obdurate, open thy deaf ears." I stuttered on a few words, feeling Reid's presence right behind me. It was making goosebumps appear on my skin; I could feel them sprouting.

"Hadst thou in person ne'er offended me, Even for his sake am I pitiless. Remember, boys, I pour'd forth tears in vain, To save your brother from the sacrifice; But fierce Andronicus would not relent; Therefore, away with her, and use her as you will, The worse to her, the better loved of me." Miriam said in a bitter tone.

"O Tamora, be call'd a gentle queen, And with thine own hands kill me in this place! For 'tis not life that I have begg'd so long; Poor I was slain when Bassianus died." I again rattled off my lines, being sure to enunciate .

"What begg'st thou, then? fond woman, let me go." Miriam snapped, mock pushing me.

"'Tis present death I beg; and one thing more That womanhood denies my tongue to tell: O, keep me from their worse than killing lust, And tumble me into some loathsome pit, Where never man's eye may behold my body:  
Do this, and be a charitable murderer." I was starting to get comfortable with the play again, but it would be very short lived.

"So should I rob my sweet sons of their fee: No, let them satisfy their lust on thee." I scowled to myself at the line. How disgusting, submitting someone to something like rape and torture. Shakespeare was a disturbed man.

"Away! for thou hast stay'd us here too long." Pogue wailed, grabbing my am and yanking me back, a little too roughly. My arm was sore now. Neanderthal.

"No grace? No womanhood? Ah, beastly creature! The blot and enemy to our general name! Confusion fall—" I spat at Miriam, Pogue's hand letting me go. He wasn't invested enough in this to awkwardly stand there holing my arm.

"Nay, then I'll stop your mouth." And with a cruel smile, Reid moved forward and did just that.

He kissed me roughly in front of the entire class, then pretended as if he hadn't just done a thing! That most certainly was _not_ in the play!

Half the class gasped, suddenly more attentive now, and some of the guys encouraged the behavior. Reid just casually read the rest of his lines, as if he'd just done nothing out of the ordinary what so ever. "Bring thou her husband: This is the hole where Aaron bid us hide him." Pogue tried to drag Andrew's body, which hadn't been doing a very good job of looking dead, off to the side of the classroom, but he had trouble doing it and the two boys just started laughing and grunting at each other instead.

But I was in shock. My face was burning red with fury and embarrassment. I wanted to punch Reid in the face, but wouldn't dare because it was un-lady like. Really, I wanted to just shriek as loud as I could in horror; who knows where he's been!

Rigidly, I took my seat, trying to hide myself from the students, some of whom were whispering and giggling about Garwin putting his disgusting lips on mine.

"Very well done class. Except Mr. Garwin. Please refrain from putting your lips on my students. Save it for outside the classroom."

"Gotcha teach," he replied. I was appalled to say the least. What in the world would posses him to do that? What in the world would give him the impression that I would be _okay_ with it?

I turned around in my seat to glare at him as Mr. Pennyworth explained the scene to the class. Reid just gave me a smirk and a wink, then puckered hip lips at me. I gripped my desk, knuckles turning white and whirled back around with a huff.

Filthy pig.


	2. Chapter 1: Target Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed and put this story into their favorites and alerts! Keep the feedback coming! We thrive off of it! This chapter is completely in Reid's POV. This chapter is not meant to offend anyone who is religious. 'Reid's' views do not necessarily reflect our own.

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 1: Target Revealed**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

"Caleb, can't you _do_something about Coach? You're the damn captain! I'm sick of swimming fifty fucking laps every practice 'cause he's in a bad mood and still not gettin' any." Pogue and Tyler both laughed at my comment and Caleb shook his head, tying not to show the half smile he had on his face. You think I'm funny Golden Boy. Just admit it.

"Sorry man, unless you're volunteering to provide _your_services, Coach is gonna be sexually frustrated for the rest of our high school careers," Pogue answered, slapping me on the back.

"Fuckin' gross," I chuckled, ready to make every Spenser girl's wet dream come true and hit the showers to wash the chlorine off of me. I finished pretty quickly, toweling off and slinging it over my shoulders, shamelessly strolling over to my locker in the clothes nature gave me. After all, I had absolutely _nothing_to be ashamed of.

"Dude would you wrap a towel around that?" Tyler complained as he pulled a t-shirt over his damp head.

"Envy's a sin you know Baby Boy," I teased my best friend while pulling my clothes out of my locker. I saw Aaron at his own locker a few feet away and he glanced over at me.

"Nicky's tonight Garwin?" he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest after slipping on his letterman jacket.

"I'm flattered and all but unfortunately for you, I don't swing that way," I shot back with a smirk. Aaron's smirk immediately disappeared. God, I love me.

"Chill Reid," Caleb warned. I didn't even realize both he and Pogue were over here, watching _that_ intently. Then again, Aaron and I _were_a lethal combination on most occasions.

"Yeah, better listen to your boyfriend Garwin. We on tonight or what?" I'd made vague plans to play him at pool tonight and I knew half the school would be there to watch. The Sons versus Abbot feud is notorious in Ipswich, and everyone is just dying to see the epic saga continue. It's all a jealousy thing really. His on again, off again fling Kira would rather be fucking Caleb, but Caleb doesn't do girls of the dirty bitch caliber, which Kira is the poster girl for. Plus, I love egging Abbot on. It's always a guaranteed reaction.

"Just be sure to fill your pockets Aaron so I can empty them." I shook my head, pulling the rest of my clothes on and turned to my brothers, waiting for them to be ready to head out.

"Uh Reid, I thought you were going to the movies with Simone tonight?" Tyler reminded me. I smirked at the mention of the Brazilian beauty. I'd been told she was a hard shell to crack. Unfortunately, I found out that was false when it came to the Garwin charm two nights ago. It only took me two days, and I'd never even talked to her before that! _Way_too easy. Don't get me wrong, most of the time I love having things handed to me on a silver platter, but I need a challenge every now and again. And it'd been a long time since I'd had one. Hence the reason I'd decided to go after a Bible-thumping prude.

"Been there, done that. Besides, I have a new target," I told Tyler, but Caleb and Pogue, along with a few other guys in close proximity were all perfectly capable of listening in. I love attention and I really don't care if anyone knows. In fact, I _want_them to find out what I'm going to do to that snob.

"Oh God, who's the poor girl this time?" I scowled at Pogue's comment, but then smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Babylon." All three of them stared at me like I was nuts and Pogue and Tyker started laughing.

"Good luck man. Babylon is _not_going to sleep with you. She has way too many morals… and standards." Tyler smirked at me, something he picked up from yours truly. "And she has way too much self respect for that. You wouldn't be able to crack her in a week or something like you do to all those other chicks. She's a church girl. They save it for marriage."

I slugged Ty in the shoulder playfully. "Fuck you first of all for having no faith Baby Boy. Yeah she's a church girl, but that doesn't necessarily mean she can't be seduced. I mean, have you ever seen anyone even try? I'm willing to work for it."

"Why Babylon? She doesn't really seem your type Reid. Kind of conservative. I mean, what was with kissing her in class today? Are you tying to humiliate the poor girl? She could probably sue you for sexual harassment if she wanted to. Back me up Pogue," Caleb tried to reason with me. God damn it, get that fucking stick out of your ass. Fucking Sheriff Danvers always has to put his serious face on when I'm trying to bask in my limelight and ruin the moment.

Pogue snorted and pushed his hair behind his ears. "C'mon Caleb, we all know _female_is Reid's type." His eyes shifted a little and he shrugged. "Besides, I mean... she's kind of a bitch. Kate can't stand her. She runs the yearbook and Kate says all she does is boss people around and end up changing everything to her liking. No skin off my nose if Reid fucks her. Maybe he'll distract her enough to get under a B on a test or two so I don't get fucked when the teachers grade on a curve."

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should just leave her alone Reid." Not fucking likely.

"You're only saying that 'cause she's as anal retentive as you are." I chuckled as we filed out of the locker room together and I proceeded to put my trademark gloves on. "Of course, that means she'd be nice and tight wh— ow!" Caleb smacked me in the back of the head.

"Come on Reid, she's not that bad," Tyler chimed in on Caleb's side. I scoffed.

"Are you kidding? That bitch thinks she's so much better than every single person in this school. She runs every fucking club, gets A's in every fucking class and doesn't give anyone the time of day. She deserves it."

"Like she's the only girl in this school who's like that? Earth to Reid, this is prep school," Caleb pointed out.

"So what? She's a fucking tease. On her knees in front of me in class today. Seriously, she was _way_too into that play. She's just asking for it."

"She's the head of the drama club," Tyler told me, trying to be rational. Shut up Baby Boy.

"Yeah and she looked _so_thrilled when you kissed her," Pogue added sarcastically. Then he laughed a little. "That was awesome though. She was horrified."

"Yeah, well we'll see how horrified she is when she's choking on my—"

"Hey guys!" Sarah interrupted me as she and Kate met up with us in the courtyard. We made our way over to Tyler's Hummer and piled in, me calling shotgun, and made our way to Nicky's. Before I hopped in though, I could see the object of my current desires walking through the parking lot, head held high, as usual, that better than thou look on her face.

She'll get what's coming to her.

* * *

I headed over to the pool tables with Tyler once we got to Nicky's; I had to get a few practice games in before I schooled Aaron yet again. What a douchebag. I wonder if he's tired of me taking his money yet? Not that Mommy and Daddy Abbot can't afford it.

Tyler grabbed a pool stick and racked the balls for our first round. His blue eyes looked up at me and I simply lifted my chin grabbing a pool cue and letting it roll between my long fingers.

I don't know what it is but there's something empowering about having this in my hands, knowing that I was better than any person who stepped foot into Nicky's, any night of the week. Even men twice my age had to bow down at my excellence.

And yes, I _am_ full of myself. But I'm Reid _fucking_Garwin; can you blame me? That means a hell of a lot here in Ipswich.

I had just kicked Tyler's ass for the second time when a familiar snickering came from behind us. Aaron and his boys had shown up. I turned around slightly to catch a glimpse of him. He was smirking, certainly trying to match my own, and Bordy Becklin and Ryan Bael stood behind him, their arms crossed over their puffed out chests like good little cronies.

Faggots.

They were lackeys more than friends. I rolled my eyes at the trio and Tyler lifted his sharp chin in acknowledgment. The brunette came over and slapped his hands down on the wood of the pool table, grabbing my attention fully.

"So, I hear that you've found a new victim?" The corner of Aaron's mouth lifted into a sly grin. What is this motherfucker up to? That glint in his eye, I could see it from a mile away; he wanted in on this. I simply stared at him, my eyes giving him the answer. "_Babylon_?" His question showed his resentment towards the name.

I could feel my nose twitch as I kept the smirk on my face, keeping tight-lipped as Aaron grabbed a pool stick from the wall.

"Snobby, teacher's pet, Bible carrying Babylon, huh?" Aaron reconfirmed looking back at Bordy and Ryan.

"Yeah, one in the same." I shrugged a shoulder, trying to show that I really didn't care all that much about his interest in my own personal conquests. Nothing was going to stop me from my new goal… _especially_not Aaron Abbot.

"Good, it's about time someone put that bitch in her place," Aaron quipped easily. "It's gonna be _quite_the challenge…" he mused and my eyes flickered in his direction.

Oh this was good; my smirk grew into a grin. Nothing like a bet to heat things up between Abbot and myself.

"Sounds like a bet is in order," I suggested, glancing over at Aaron. I was always trying to make a quick buck off of him, and he was always too easy to lure in. This would be easy money.

"Sounds like it." Aaron nodded his head as Tyler shot me a warning glance.

"It's cool Ty." I lifted my hand to him, and licked my lips as Aaron pulled out a wad of cash. "What's the deal?"

"Here it is..." Aaron stated casually letting his fingers linger on the wood of the table. "You have to get Babylon—" He paused and glanced around the filling bar. "—here by the end of this week."

I snorted and shook my head. What was this, child's play? Tyler lifted an eyebrow in interest and probably doubt. That _couldn't_ be it. That was _way_too easy.

I had planned to nail her, but just to get her to Nicky's? _Please_. I could do that with my eyes closed.

"You _can't_be serious," Tyler stated as he walked up next to me.

"Oh, I'm not done." Aaron lifted a finger and his nose wrinkled. Douche. "You have to get her in bed by spring break. And that's giving you some leeway because she's _such_a prude."

I stared at him like he was stupid. Are you kidding me? I laughed, _literally_in his face. That gives me almost the rest of the school year to get this chick in bed with me. And like I said, even though she was an avid church goer and proud protector of her v-card, I still had no doubt in my mind I could charm my way into her panties and pop that cherry.

"Is this some kind of joke, Abbot?" I asked him, wondering what the hell he was up to. Is there some catch I'm not detecting here?

"Think about it long and hard Garwin." Aaron stated as he gestured to Bordy to rack up the balls on the table.

Okay, so I was thinking… but the thoughts that were coming together with his words were, I'm sure, not what Abbot was thinking about. At least… God I hope not!

"Hello?" Aaron waved his hand in my face, like I was stupid or something.

"That's just begging for me to take your money," I scoffed as Tyler furrowed his brow looking between the two of us.

"If you haven't forgotten, Garwin—" Abbot's smirk widened as my lips curled in to a scowl. "—she's a religious freak! She's probably saving herself for God or something!" Aaron laughed right back in my face.

I ought to punch the prick in his mouth.

But his words sunk in. He was probably right. She was probably saving herself for 'the One'. I laughed at the thought. How many of these sluts at Spenser had said they were 'saving' themselves? _Too_many of them.

"You're on. It's a piece of cake," I stated sticking out my hand.

"What's the ransom?" Aaron questioned as he looked down at his wad of bills.

"Five hundred?" I suggested. We didn't usually play for that much, but this was a special case; high stakes, I you will.

I watched as a flash of doubt came over his face, but then he smirked and shook my hand. What a fucking idiot! He _can't_ be serious. He's basically _giving_me five hundred bucks. He must really enjoy funding my videogame collection and wardrobe.

Loser.

"You sure about this, Garwin?" Aaron asked as he was flanked by his ever-present, no-good, second-string friends.

"Trust me, Abbot…" I grinned at him, glancing back at Tyler. "Piece of fuckin' cake." I grinned grabbing my pool stick and looking at Tyler who was giving me a doubtful look.

"Are you sure you want to do this, man?" Tyler asked me as he leaned over to grab his drink off of the table.

I snickered and shook my head, "He's basically paying me five hundred bucks to fuck the forbidden fruit of the school, which I was planning to do anyway. What could possibly go wrong? You know I'm gonna nail her," I stated. "He's giving me more time than I need to crack this cookie."

"He's got a point though. She's like the poster child for abstinence," Tyler stated as he eyed Ryan and Aaron who would be taking them on in their first battle of pool that night.

"Look Tyler, do you know how many of these girls at Spenser say that they're 'saving themselves for marriage'?" I asked him, using air quotes and everything to get my point across to my, sometimes, blonder-than-me best friend. "You know how many of them actually do?"

Tyler gave me a look that pretty much said he knew the answer. "Exactly." Don't let the boy fool you, he's more like me than most people care to believe. He may come off as innocent, shy and sweet. Ha! That fucker is a good actor.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ty. I will have that snobby bitch on her knees, praying to me like the Sex God I am."


	3. Chapter 2: Garwin, Reid Garwin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant._

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Hey thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! On to chapter 2!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great  
Chapter 2: Garwin... Reid Garwin**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

During lunch, I sat down at my normal table that consisted of several girls I could barely stand, and a handful that I could tolerate. I lifted my gaze to the surrounding area, I could feel eyes on me. I had felt them all day, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

I knew whom it was, I'd caught him earlier not being discrete what so ever, but I wasn't going to dignify him with attention. That's what he wanted, and that was not what I was going to give him. I would never give that chauvinistic pig the satisfaction.

"Babylon, do you realize that Reid has not taken his eyes off of you ever since you walked through the door?" the blonde across from me stated. Her name was Amber, and she was one of the most annoying, most ignorant people I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Yes… I realize that Amber," I responded shortly, trying to shrug off the feeling of his icy eyes on me

I would love nothing more than to poke out his stupid eyes right now, but that wouldn't be very ladylike would it? I'm not sure the plastic utensil in my hand would even do the trick.

"Are you telling me that you _don't_care?" another girl at my table barked at me. This one was Bethany Johnson, a girl on both the dance and swim teams at Spenser.

"Not in the slightest," I stated pursing my lips. "I've felt his eyes on me all day and to be frank, it's beginning to creep me out." The table of girls groaned disbelief, my eyes snapping up at them, causing the girls to all immediately shut up. That's what I thought. "He's been around every single corner I turn all day," I continued, feeling as though I had been prowled after all day.

It was starting to make me very uncomfortable. He was practically stalking me; every time I turned around, there he was! That unruly blonde hair that hung into those tainted ice blue eyes, and that ever-present swagger in his stride. Not to mention that _disgustingly_arrogant smirk. Ugh, his arrogance alone made me want to throw up. "Seriously, he's been following me around all day long, and frankly, I've had enough of it. I don't know what he has up his sleeve, but if he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his distance."

The redhead next to Amber snickered; her name was Georgina. I really didn't care for her. "I'd be more than happy to have his attention like you do right now." This stirred up a brunch of whispers agreeing with her from the other girls. These desperate women didn't care about who he was though, or how many people he'd laugh about them with behind their backs. They only wanted one thing from Reid Garwin, and that was the reputation and riches that came along with him.

"Please, I'd rather shoot myself," I muttered sifting through my food as the conversation carried on to a debate about which Ipswich Son was better looking, and who they thought was better in bed. When did girls my age become such… excuse my terminology, but _sluts_?

"I'm pretty sure my life would be complete if Tyler gave me a second glance," Hayden, a junior stated as she blushed furiously. I never understood the fuss over the Ipswich boys. Maybe Caleb and Tyler were passable, but they were all trouble in my opinion.

"Please, it's all about Pogue and that washboard stomach, all day-any day baby," another junior, Allison, gushed glancing at Hayden.

"No, if it were me, I'd want Caleb. There's something about him being tall, dark, mysterious and handsome that gets to me," Veronica, the girl that sat to my immediate left swooned and started fanning herself. Of course, Caleb was recently spoken for, Sons gaining girlfriends never going over very smoothly with the other females at the school. "If only that stupid public trash hadn't transferred. Lord knows how she managed to sink her claws into a guy like him." Sarah Wenham was the unlucky target of that abuse, being Caleb's new squeeze. Something had bonded them the night of Fall Fest and the Putnam Barn fire, though I didn't have a clue to what the actual details of that night may have been. Lots of stuff flew around school the next day, like Chase Collins having been inside the barn; no one had seen him since, though there was no body recovered either.

"Well, I think Reid is easily the best looking, and from what I've heard, the best in bed too. But I guess we all know who he's got his sights set on," Amber mused, the entire table looking at me. I felt and probably looked as horrified as a deer caught in the headlights of a tractor trailer.

"Reid _is not_after me!" I growled lowly. I wanted to clear that point up right away. These girls seriously need to get a life and go through some therapy or something. Weren't women supposed to be after Prince Charming? Reid was anything but. "We've barely ever spoken to each other and we've been in the same schools for years. What exactly would suddenly make him care?"

My gaze settled on all the girls as the redhead smirked and looked me dead in the eye. "When it comes to Reid, it doesn't matter. It's how he works; once he loses interest in something, it's onto the next. It's like a switch goes off in his head; once he gets what he wants, the game is immediately over. Then he finds a new target, and once he wants you, he'll get you; it's only a matter of time." She gave me a sly grin as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well, maybe you girls should all learn from that and lead by example," I added with maybe a little too haughty of an expression on my face judgning by the rolling eyes I saw scattering the perimeter of the table. "I wouldn't go near him with a ten foot pole if I could avoid doing so." Unfortunately, we did attend some of the same classes.

"Oh c'mon! You're a babe Babylon, and Reid has every right to go after you. You're more than fair game, and think about it; you're probably one of the only girls who isn't a freshman that is still a virgin. You're like some mystical legend, like a unicorn or something, and Reid wants a ride," Georgina snickered. All this talk was making my face get hot with embarrassment. I did not like sexual topics of conversation, not at all.

"No guy at this school has a right to _anything_ when it pertains to me," I solidly stated, maintaining my poise and composure despite wanting desperately to get up and run from this conversation.

"You should make a move on him," Georgina then continued. Was she mentally deficient?

"Over my dead body," I scoffed at her, my face distorted into something hideous I'm sure. I glanced around the table as all the girls gave me their own versions of disbelieving looks. I put my foot down. Just because all of them would give it up to a Son at the drop of a dime, didn't mean every girl at school was as brainwashed as they were. "I would never, in a million years, go after an arrogant, perverted, promiscuous slime ball like Reid. He's not even in the same league that I am. Ignoring his social status, it's class," I gestured to myself. "Over trash," I finished, jutting my thumb over my shoulder where I knew the Ipswich Sons sat.

I pushed some of my dark hair over my shoulder and waited for any of them to even _attempt_ to say something to me. That's right. I would never, _ever_let myself be attracted to a guy like him.

All of the girls shut up, looking at me with eyes full of judgment. I could hear their thoughts ringing in my ears. They were all calling me uppity, a snob or a bitch. They all knew I thought I was better than them, and frankly, I did.

Go ahead and judge me. I know I am too good for that… _boy_.

I wouldn't dream of letting those grotesque hands touch any part of my body, or my mind for that matter. Who knows where they've been! I cringed just thinking about it.

I gave them all a hateful glare as I sat straight up, finishing the rest of my lunch, not bothering to speak any further to these little fan girls. I had better things to do with my time than worry about what they thought of me, or better yet what they thought I should do with other people.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

"What the hell is your rush?" I looked over at Ty before quickly pulling my shirt on. My hair is still soaked from hitting the showers, but it looks sexy that way, so I've been told.

"Got stuff to do," I responded, not really interested in giving details. Baby Boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Babylon, would it?" I just smirked up at my brother, shoving things into my duffel bag as quickly as possible. "It's not gonaa work," he said to me in a singsong voice as I packed up and headed for the door.

"We'll see," I replied before moving though the locker room and towards the auditorium where I knew the dance team was practicing. Oh the dance team; I've had some good times with some of _those_ sluts.

I looked into the small window of one of the side doors and saw Babylon lining up her troops. Damn she looks like a drill sergeant. A really hot one, but a drill sergeant nonetheless.

Wow, that leotard is _tight_.

Probably about a tight as her.

I thought about how I was gonna slip into the auditorium unnoticed. I'm not stupid and I know Babylon isn't either. I was getting under her skin all day today by just staring at her and following her around. It must've bugged her out cause she was shooting me glares all through lunch.

I could Use, just a little. Just to slip into the back where I could hide in the shadows. I let the Power flow though my body and next thing I knew, I was in the back row of the auditorium, low in the seat, the girls completely oblivious.

"Becky, straighten your back. Jenn, you're losing your neck. Head up." God, she _is _a fucking drill sergeant!

Ha, I'd like to drill her.

Damn, no one's ever around when I come up with good one's like that.

She huffed angrily and stomped her foot. "No, listen, you guys aren't practicing and we have a show in two weeks! It isn't _that_ difficult." God, she really is a bitch. I can tell by the way the other girls are reacting they feel the same way. I hope I can get though this bet without feeling the wrath of Babylon the Great. Doubt it.

"Watch!" she ordered, assuming the position and going though the small part of a routine they were all repeating over and over again as if it were breathing. She certainly isn't shy about taking charge. I'm not used to being dominated, but hell, I'll try anything once. Who knows, I could get into it. As long as I get to have my turn after.

Well, she's a damn good dancer. And flexible. You know what that means...

When she finished, I stood up and clapped, making my presence known. I thought it seemed dramatic. She spun on her heel and scowled at me, looking pretty annoyed. Ah, it's what I do best. Well, that and fucking girls stupid.

"Next practice, I want you all to have that down to perfection. We're done for today." The girls all began gathering things, a lot of them looking towards me and whispering and giggling to each other. Hey, I can't help the effect I have on the ladies.

Clasping my hands behind my back, I fell into step behind Babylon when she got off the _Garwin_ (ahem) donated stage and headed to where the girls had piled their backpacks and other things. Ignoring me, she bent down and picked up her things. Wow, for such a smarty-pants she sure doesn't seem to realize bending over in a leotard right in font of a guy isn't the best idea. "Very impressive," I complimented, using it as a double meaning. Not too sure if she understood it.

She tuned to face me, glaring.

Oh yeah, she got it.

"I've never been to any of the dance team's recitals. I came for a sneak preview, you know, to see if it was worth it. I must say, I like what I see." In more ways than one. She just snubbed me and put her jacket on. All right, she asked for it.

"So Baby, what do you say we go to my place and do the things I'll tell everyone we did anyway?" Oh yeah, that got her going. She visibly tensed at that comment but still pretended she didn't hear me. Should only take one more.

"I'm Reid, by the way. Just so you know what to scream." Damn. Still ignoring me. This one will definitely get her though. I can tell she's getting pissed. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

"You're probably the smartest person in our grade, right? Well, I'd fuck you so hard you'd learn from it." She scoffed but still didn't say anything. She just pushed past me and headed out of the now empty auditorium. I followed her, of course. Shit this bitch is not playing into this like I'd hoped. But I can keep going all day with this.

"Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It is just like a French kiss, but down under..."

"Oh my— you are _so_ disgusting!" Ah ha! I win. She spun around and faced me, looking less than pleased. Her lips looked all pouty and her eyes were dark and intense. It was hot, really, even though I think it was supposed to be intimidating or something.

"Relax, I was kidding. I was just trying to get you to talk to me." Well, I was kidding... _kind_ of.

"What do you _want_? You've been stalking me all day and quite frankly, I've had enough. So what is it?" I chuckled and tapped my fingers on my chin, eyeing her up and down before locking my eyes with hers. My eyes are one of my best features. They've brought many girls to their knees... literally.

"I just wanted to know if you'd come to Nicky's with me on Friday. Say... eightish?" She scoffed and shook her head.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Do you have brain damage Garwin? I would never, under any circumstances go anywhere with you _ever_! Especially after you put your filthy lips on me in front of the entire class! Who do you think you are?" Instead of getting all upset and begging, I just smirked again.

"Garwin... Reid Garwin."


	4. Chapter 3: Rollerskates and Claws

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant._

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! We always appreciate it!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

** Chapter 3: Rollerskates and Claws**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

I let Babylon walk off then. She has no idea that by acknowledging me, she has just opened a can of worms. I'll let her go now, but I'll be seeing her later. I just need to find...

"Hey Georgina!" I called to one of the girls I knew was on the dance team. Short red head, cute, but more Tyler's style than mine. Of course, I can get into anything for the most part. I'm _that_ good.

She tuned and smiled at me, then blushed. "Hi Reid," she squeaked out. She usually seemed pretty confident walking the halls, but I can't say I blame her for being humbled in my presence. I swaggered over to her and leaned against the wall, smirking.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your _delightful_ captain is off to, would you?" The red head rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"God, I can't stand her!" I nodded, as if I agreed. Sure she's bitchy, but I can handle anything. Girls take everything too personally anyway. "She probably went to work. She thinks she's fucking Wonder Woman or something. I don't know why the fuck she has to do _everything_. I mean, it's not really fair that she can be head of like every stupid extracurricular, you know what I mean? Give someone else a chance." I chuckled and nodded, despite not giving the slightest bit of a fuck what she was complaining about.

"Yeah. Listen," I urged the conversation on, just wanting to get down to business, trailing my fingertips up and down her arm. It's enticing. "You wouldn't be able to tell me where exactly it is she works, would you?" I asked, giving her my best innocent look. Yeah, it's not that innocent. But it works. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, that diner on Salisbury Street. Sock Hoppers. The fifty's one, you know?" Oh God. You've _got_ to be kidding me.

I seriously have to go _there_?

I haven't been there since I was like nine and my mom still planned my birthday parties. It's one of those stupid themed restaurants that wouldn't be all that bad if it weren't so tacky and cheesy. It was just a hot spot for children and families though. Yeah, the staff has to wear roller skates and everything. Oh and not to mention, every time that song from the end of _Grease_ comes on, they stop what they're doing and dance. It's one of those places where you get embarrassed for the people who work there. Well, if I have to suffer, that can only mean one thing.

Tyler does too.

"Why? Were you looking to go? Cause... I'm not doing anything..." I snapped back to reality and saw Georgina had a flirty look on her face.

"Nah, see ya." I walked off, smirking at the astonished face on the girl. Like I said, not really what I'm looking for. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and hit speed dial two. "Ty? We're going out to eat."

* * *

"I can't believe you want to eat here. Why would you even want to—" I nudged Tyler mid-sentence and pointed to Babylon who was all dressed up in her gay little fifties serving wench outfit. Ha! "Ah, I see. You're relentless, huh?"

"No one knows better than you." I sauntered over to the counter, Ty and I sitting on the stools. I eyed Babylon and smirked. It's not all bad. AT least the skirt is on the shorter side.

I opened my menu, peering over it and watching as she came behind the counter, doing a few things before stopping in front of us with her pen and pad of paper. "Hey guys, what can I get you to drink?" I moved the menu down, showing her my smirk and saw her face fall a little, but she resumed the patented Sock Hopper's smile quickly.

"Hey Babylon. I'll have a Coke," Tyler ordered. Tyler being there must have settled her nerves a little, because her posture relaxed a bit and she didn't seem like she was faking her smile quite as much. She waited on me expectantly while I shifted through the menu, taking my sweet time. She was getting impatient, I could tell. Because she wasn't an idiot, and she knew I was just fucking with her.

"I'll have a... Coke. Wait no! Make that a Sprite." She wrote it down quickly. "Actually, Coke is fine." She sighed, managing to keep the smile on her face and crossed out my previous order, fixing it.

"Okay, they'll be out in a minute." She disappeared into the back on her roller skates and Ty elbowed me.

"You're such a dick." I shrugged and scanned the menu. It's one of those breakfast all day places. I could go for some pancakes...

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Babylon reappeared, smoothly delivering some food to the people at the other end of the counter and passing by me. I watched her as she placed the food, then leaned down to grab some wrapped utensils, giving em a nice view.

I'm thinking about a milkshake instead now.

"Here you go. Are you ready to order?" Babylon asked, putting the drinks in front of us. I smirked again and nodded to her.

"Can I get the number two, no pickles please?" Baby nodded and jotted Tyler's food down. Then she looked at me.

"I'll take the Lumberjack with bacon." She wrote it down quickly, not looking at me for a second longer than she had to in order to be polite.

"How would you like your eggs served?" I'm sorry, I can't resist.

"How do you like _your_ eggs cooked?" I rambled back, a confused scowl wrinkling her forehead.

"Why?" she wondered, eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to know what to make you in the morning." She sighed, clearly frustrated, and bit her lip. The only way to win with her was going to be to get so far under her skin she'd do anything to put a stop to it. Anything, in this case, would hopefully be one date at Nicky's.

Not that it would _end_ there though.

"Reid, please. Just tell me how you want your eggs. I'm trying to work." I could feel Tyler glaring at me and I shrugged again. He's such a pussy about stuff like this. She could handle a little teasing.

"Scrambled. Like your insides will be when I'm done with you." The fake smile finally disappeared from her face and she wrote it down quickly, storming off towards the back. She returned a minute later with a new container of straws for the counter. "You know, that outfit is very becoming on you Babs. Of course, if I were on you, I'd be cumming too."

She huffed and spun around, almost losing her footing on her skates. Her hands slammed on the counter and she glared at me. "Do _not_ come here just to aggravate me Reid Garwin! I am trying to work and if you get me in trouble, I swear I'll—"

"Babylon? Can I see you for a minute?" She pursed her lips and gulped, turning to face a big guy with an apron on at the door of the kitchen. Woops.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I turned to see my boss, not looking all that happy with me. Great. Just what I need. Why is Reid doing this to me? He has no idea. If I get fired, I don't know what I'm going to do. Finding a job that can rotate with my busy schedule was difficult enough in the first place.

"Yes Tony?" I asked when I got into the kitchen. He was scowling.

"I don't want to ever catch you treating a customer that way again Babylon. I don't care what he did, we have service with a smile here. And don't think I'm unaware of who those two boys are. Simms and Garwin; are you crazy? Them coming here could attract hoards of kids from that school and we could be competing with Nicky's soon!" Yeah right. I can barely stand being caught here. Sons or not, Spenser kids are not going to hang out at Sock Hoppers. "I should fire you for being so disrespectful."

"Please don't fire me! I need this job," I whimpered, feeling tears start to well behind my eyes.

"I know, and that's why I'm giving you another chance. But if it happens again, I'm gonna have to let you go." I nodded and skated back behind the counter. I really have to put up with Reid.

This must be hell.

Conveniently, Reid tried grabbing my attention by motioning me over with his index finger. I sighed, but went, knowing Tony would be keeping an eye on me. I waited for Reid to tell me what he needed. "I made you come with one finger, Imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

Since the night I went to Sock Hoppers, she had managed to slip by me for the seventh time this week after classes, what the hell? My game was getting pretty fuckin' weak. How was she sneaking away like that? Seriously, it's like she has some kind of supernatural power.

But no, she doesn't. Not like me. I smirked at the thought as I strolled by my friends after hitting the showers. I can do whatever the hell I want with the Power I have.

My vision was soon encased by white. I pulled the towel off of my head, as Tyler had again, thrown a towel at me. Is it so terrible that I'm not ashamed of what nature gave me?

I smirked and tossed it back at him as he gave me a scowl, I couldn't help but laugh. No time to think about disturbing Baby Boy right now though, I have to think of a way to get Babylon's attention.

"Hey Garwin."

What does this motherfucker want? Aaron can be goddamn annoying sometimes. I lifted my chin to him in response as I pulled on a pair of clean boxer briefs and gray track pants.

"It's Thursday. You got that Bible-hugging freak in your claws yet?" He smirked at me.

Fuck, is it really already Thursday? I couldn't let Aaron see my dismay as I gave him a wide grin, covering it up.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, Abbot?" I asked him incredulously. "Of course I've got my claws in that already." I slipped on a Spenser Academy t-shirt and gave him a once over.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night then, with the teacher's pet?" Aaron pursed his lips together, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Fuck yeah," I told him grabbing my duffel and high tailing it out of the locker room. There was no way I could back down from this, and I _had_to win.

My reputation is on the fucking line here. I've got to corner this snobby little bitch and get her to go to Nicky's with me. Slipping behind a building I summoned the Power, letting the feeling of pleasure wash over me as I Used to find out where the hell that girl was right now. It was a pretty sweet ability to have at your dispense. It was like tapping into their brain and seeing through their eyes to find out exactly where they were. And my answer was leaving her Yearbook meeting.

"Bingo," I grinned nearly trampling over half of the JV track team as I pushed through the gym area to get to the school.

I quickened my pace, with a little help, and I was able to stop her as she was turning the corner. I watched her visibly jump out of her skin. I love having that effect on people. She glared at me trying to side step me.

Oh, I'm not letting that happen.

I grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the row of lockers that was behind us. She stared up at me with that hateful glare, her gaze settling down on my bare hand that was grabbing her arm.

No gloves, what the fuck was I thinking? I never go out in public without them. I feel slightly naked now. Then again, when has that ever stopped me?

"You've been avoiding me," I stated firmly, my gaze settling in on her.

"So you've noticed," she snipped back, looking completely unamused.

"Oh yeah," I nodded my head, my wet hair getting the top of her button-up oxford damp.

Maybe I should just keep shaking my head, get her soaked…

"What do you want?" her annoying voice cut in to my thoughts. Chicks would be so much better if they didn't say anything but, 'Oh God, yes!'

Bitch. I looked her dead in the eye. "You," I grinned maniacally, her lips curling in to a sexy little scowl.

"Why are you bothering me?" she demanded, trying to push me off of her, but I wasn't going to let her win. Oh hell no, I am not going down in front of Aaron Abbot.

_Fuck_that.

"I don't know…" I mused with a laugh.

"What do I have to do to make you stop harassing me?" she spat angrily, her eyes narrowing in on mine.

Oh the things I could make her do, I thought with a grin. Her mouth fell open; she was staring at me like I had just said it out loud.

What the fuck, is she a mind reader _and_a magician?

"Go to Nicky's with me tomorrow night," I offered calmly, biting my lower lip. I've been told it's pretty sexy when I do that. Though, I really don't need to be told because anything I do is sexy.

"Excuse me?"

The look on her face is priceless. I leaned in really close to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

I didn't move, letting my wet hair drip down on to that white blouse, my breath on her face and neck. Oh, she couldn't say no to this; who could?

She stared at still like I had two heads. "Is this…" She paused for a minute, like she was thinking about what she was about to say. "Is this some kind of joke? Or are you expecting me to put out at the end of the night? Because Reid, that will _never_ happen, _ever_. Not in a million years."

I played it off cool immediately, hoping I'd be able to crack her will power in a couple of months instead of a million years. "It's not a joke. I promise," I lied through my teeth.

After much hesitation she spoke up again, staring off to the side before she made eye contact. "Will you leave me alone if I go?"

I pulled away from her, my eyes settling in on her shirt, which was loosened a few buttons showing off a white tank top that was accentuating her tits. Oh fucking hell, why did this prude bitch have to have such a slammin' body?

"We'll see," I told her. "You might be begging for me to bother you after tomorrow night."

She stared at me for a second, her lips curling up in disgust while she contemplated her decision. "Fine… but I swear Reid…" She pointed at me. "If this turns out like Carrie you'll be the first to die," she warned before giving me one last push. The funny part was, I think she was totally serious.

I let her go, watching her walk down the hall and towards the front of the school, that unconscious sway in her hips as her feet carried her quickly. What I would do to get my hands on that…

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

What was I _thinking_? I had actually agreed to go to Nicky's with him tonight. Everyone was talking about it. Honestly, if one more person comes up to me and asks if it's true I'm going to scream.

And then I'm going to kill Reid Garwin. Apparently, he's been telling anyone who'll listen.

I sat my tray down in front of me, and the swarm of girls I usually sat with came flocking over like a bunch of seagulls. Wow, they really need to get hobbies.

"You're seriously going to Nicky's with Reid tonight?" Amber asked gushing. Her eyes looked as though they might pop right out of her head they were so wide.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I nodded as I opened my orange juice.

"How did _that_happen?" a Georgina asked. I put my fork down; obviously I was not going to be able to finish my lunch without answering all of these idiotic questions.

"He wouldn't leave me alone." My gaze settled on the girl that inquired. "So I asked him what would get him off of my case… and he told me to go to Nicky's with him. And he pretty much gave me no choice, especially since he already almost got me fired at work harassing me there."

"A couple of days ago you said you wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole and now— now you're going on a date with him?" Amber inquired, eyes still wide.

"Whoa." I held up a finger to them. "I am not, repeat _not_ going on a date with him," I stated to clarify the confusion. "I'm simply going to Nicky's with a guy from class in order to keep him quiet and away from me in the future." In order for something to be considered a date in my opinion, both parties must have romantic feelings for each other. And by no means do I think of romance when I think of Reid Garwin.

"_Oh_, it's a date." Hayden nodded her head as I shot her a look. "C'mon Baby, it can't be that bad. Seriously, he's sexy!"

"No." I shook my head. "James Dean is sexy. Reid Garwin is… trashy." I stated glancing over my shoulder to get a better look at the blonde who was chatting with his blue-eyed best friend and staring in our direction.

He lifted his chin at me in acknowledgement and I simply turned around and ignored it.

"Wow, he gave you the nod." Bethany smirked her hazel eyes beaming at me.

"What?"

"The _nod_," Bethany repeated. "He only does that to girls he's _interested_in. C'mon Baby; this is huge! Rarely does Reid Garwin actually go after a girl. They usually just flock to him."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously these girls need to move on and find something else to gawk at because I'm not into this. I can't wait for this night to get over with so I won't have to answer anymore questions about us. Not that there an us. There is a me and there is a Reid and we happen to be going to the same place together for one night only.

That's right, there is no us.


	5. Chapter 4: Not in Her Favor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant._

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Keep them coming! We love them!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 4: Not in Her Favor**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

This evening came way too soon. I can't believe that I'm actually going to go to Nicky's with the biggest pervert that ever graced Spenser Academy's campus. Ugh, the thought makes me sick to my stomach.

I got into the shower and was out in record time. I don't want to look like I actually put an effort into this, do I? Then again, I am going to be out in public, I should look somewhat presentable, I suppose.

I pulled a straightner through my hair a few times and put on some make up, trying to decide what to wear out tonight. I was sifting through the clothes that I did have and couldn't seem to put anything together. I heard a soft knock on my door and turned to see my mother standing there with a faint smile on her lips.

"Babylon, what are you doing?" she asked carefully. Her accent was hardly noticeable anymore.

I should have known that she would find out and start asking questions. She still managed to keep interested in all three of me and my sister's personal lives, despite how exhausted she always looked these days. I can't blame her though; it's her only night off for the next several weeks. I could see the tired in her eyes, and her body. It was getting frail and she looked sick, but still gave that stern 'motherly' look.

"I'm uh— going to Nicky's tonight with a boy from school…" I answered pulling out a black v-neck t-shirt and a patterned knee length skirt.

"My daughter—" I looked at her oddly as she seemed completely overjoyed. "—is going on a date?"

Oh gosh, why does everyone think this was a date? It is NOT a date! "Mother, its not a date," I protested for what felt like the thousandth time today.

"Sounds like a date to me." She pushed her dark brown hair out of her face as she came into my room, shutting the door. "Who is he? Have I met him before?"

Oh my goodness, is she seriously going there? Oh she is. And she looks like she wants to give me the 'talk'. Mother, I know all about the birds and the bees and trust me none of that will be happening tonight.

Absolutely not. Reid Garwin won't even get close enough to know what kind of shampoo I use.

"Babylon, you're getting older now, and you're probably curious about boys and—"

"No!" I shook my head. "Mother, we're not having this conversation," I said as politely as possible. "This isn't even an actual date. It's just two people going out to the same place, having a bite to eat and hanging out…"

Oh no… it _does_sound like a date.

No, no. It's not a date, because the person you're going to Nicky's with is Reid Garwin. You loathe his existence and you don't even want to be seen with him.

"Well, what's his name?" my mother continued as I slipped into my clothes for the night.

I put my feet into a pair of black-heeled sandals and fixed my hair and my mother was about to open her mouth again when my door flew open and two smaller bodies came flying towards us. I shook my head at my two sisters.

Most people might consider me an ice queen, but there's a soft spot for these two. Shenandoah, my twelve year old little sister who was literally a mini-me down to the fact that she had started taking dance classes and Imogen, my seven-year-old sister who reminded me of my grandmother.

My mother left the room as the two girls started hurling questions at me. Usually I'd be going off to work, or staying home to watch them while my mom works. Thankfully, we both had the night off, and the two girls would be staying in, and helping Mom with the chores.

I was just beginning to tell them that I wasn't going to be around until later tonight when I heard the doorbell ring. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I didn't think that he would actually come to the door. Reid Garwin does not seem like the kind of boy that would pick a girl up at the door.

I stared down the hall and ran for the front door; why didn't he just honk, like every other teenage boy out there? I got to the door about ten seconds too late.

There was Reid Garwin stepping foot into my house, grinning like a maniac at my mother. I felt like pushing him out of the house and telling my mother to have a good night, but that wasn't lady like and certainly not polite.

"Wow, Babylon never told me how beautiful her mother was," Reid smiled at her.

Part of me wanted to die a little at that; my mother cannot be buying this false charm. Are you kidding me?

"What a polite young man, come in, please." She smiled shutting the door behind him as he stepped inside, eyes scanning the new environment.

"You have a lovely home Ms. Arnardottir." The way he said my last name was nearly flawless, and his manners impeccable. I shot him a glare. How in the world can he act like a complete gentleman in front of my mother, but when there aren't any adults around he's the nastiest boy I've ever met?

"Why thank you Reid." She smiled, knowing exactly who he was. It was hard not to know the four main families in the town. Also, there had been a time where we had money and attended the same social gatherings as these families. But that was years ago now; I hardly even remember them.

Oh, she has that look on her face; I don't like that look on her face.

That's the look of a mother who is trying to envision what her grandchildren would look like being fathered by a Son of Ipswich, the _blonde_Son of Ipswich that was standing there before her.

"And who are these two beautiful ladies?" Reid asked giving Imogen a slight pinch on the cheek, flashing a cool smile at Shenandoah.

"There are Babylon's sisters," My mother introduced. "Shenandoah and Imogen."

I caught the amused look on Reid's face and tired to suppress the smile on my face. I will not be amused at his amusement, that's not possible. It wasn't the first time we'd gotten that look from people; I should be used to it by now. Our names were all rather unique.

"Can we go?" I asked shortly, the fact that he was charming the pants off of my mother, and now my sisters, was irking me beyond belief.

My mother looked at me curtly. Okay, so that wasn't the nicest way to ask, but he's getting on my nerves and she looks m much too pleased about him being the one here. I flashed her an apologetic grin before literally pushing Reid out of the front door.

I waved to my mother, grabbing my purse before exiting the house and walking out to where he had the large black Hummer parked in front of my house. I glanced over at him and I just wanted to push him in front of the car that was coming by.

Why was he doing this to me? Why in the world had he targeted me? I didn't need my family getting some silly rich boy-poor girl fantasy stuck in their heads.

Ugh, it was really starting to bother me, and he was staring at me again as we climbed into his best friend's car.

"Don't do that again," I warned him holding up my finger in his face. "I will not have you making a mockery of my family, do you understand?"

He gave me that shit-eating grin and I felt my stomach roll with anger. "You can mess with me all you want; Reid Garwin, but not my family, okay? Just not my family." I tried to hide the emotion that was in my voice, but it was hard. When it came to them… they meant everything to me.

"Promise?" Reid glanced at me with a sly smirk on his face as he shoved the gearshift down, putting the huge vehicle into drive.

I saw a flicker of something in his eyes, and pressed my lips together firmly. "Let's get this over with, please."

This was going to be a long night; I could already tell the cards were not in my favor tonight.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

We _just_got out of the car and she's already setting down the ground rules. I haven't even made a fucking move yet! "Don't touch me, don't feed me your bad pick up lines, don't show me off to your friends, don't try to dance with me—"

"Shit, why don't you just cut off my balls right now?" She spun and faced me.

"_Don't_ tempt me." Ouch, this bitch is ice cold. I sighed and opened the door to Nicky's, making the mistake of putting my hand on the small of her back when she brushed past me and into the smoky hangout. The Ice Queen glared daggers through me. "What did I just say?"

"Shut up. If you think for one second you're gonna pretend we aren't here on a date together, you're sorely mistaken little girl," I warned her, losing my patience a little, but playing with her at the same time, invading her personal space.

"This is _not_ a date." Could this bitch be any more stubborn?

"It's a date. We are here _together_. I picked you up, I'm going to buy you dinner, we're going to dance, have a good time and then I'm going to bring you home. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get a goodnight kiss babe." She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a baby," I growled, snatching her hand and pulling her the rest of the way inside before Nicky yells at us for having the door open.

Well, she's not pulling away from me. That can only mean one thing.

The walls were definitely able to be crumbled. It was just going to take some time, dedication and complete bullshit on my part.

I dragged her over to the bar, leaning against it and patting the stool near me so she could sit. Damn, I'm such a gentleman. I think I deserve pussy after tonight. Or at least _something_. I'll settle for a good old fashioned.

Hesitantly, she sat on the stool, looking around the place, a little horrified as she saw people grinding, drinking and making out. Holy shit... "You've never been here before, have you?" Her sharp eyes snapped back to me and she shook her head slowly.

"When would I have the time? Between all the after school activities I'm in, working and helping my mother take care of my sisters, I barely have time to breathe." Normally, I would feel bad when a girl admitted something like that to me. I mean, everyone knows why she has to help her Mom. My parents knew her father, wealthy businessman type. He bailed out on Babylon's mom some year s back and took basically everything. The whole town knew about it. But the tone of her voice just made me not even feel bad. She has this... 'holier than thou' attitude when she speaks.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. What do you wanna eat?" I watched as her eyes traveled down the wall menu and her face contorted into a look of complete disgust.

"Is everything on this menu fried?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Oh, she's one of _those_. Wonderful.

"I don't know; you're the smart one." She scowled while I tapped my fingers on the counter waiting for her to make a decision.

"I'll have the salad I guess. No chicken." Oh, come on.

"What are you, veg?"

"No. I just eat healthy and judging by the rest of this menu, the chicken in that salad is going to be the chicken tenders cut into pieces." So, she's right. But there's no way I'm buying this chick a salad.

"Listen B. I don't know if you know this, but you're hot. And not just like 'yeah, she's hot' hot, but 'holy shit that chick is fucking fine' hot. That body's not gonna blow up if you eat a fucking cheeseburger every once in a while." Her face was burning and I grinned. "Nicky, two number fours!"

"I wanted a salad!" she protested when she realized I ordered for both of us.

"Tough," I snapped back, pushing myself off the counter. She looks irritated. Oh well. I smirked and motioned with my head for her to follow me. She slid off the stool slowly and I grabbed her hand again before she could hide it behind her back or something.

Don't think I didn't notice all the stares. Babylon's one of the hottest things Nicky's has ever seen. She wears this simple black V-neck t-shirt that seems to hug her nice and even shows a tiny bit of cleavage and a flowy knee high skirt that had a peacock feather pattern on it. Nothing special, but she's got half the non-Spenser attendance of Nicky's drooling over her. Almost everyone from Spenser who was here were staring either because they couldn't believe she was here or they couldn't believe she was here with _me_. No matter the reason, I was getting attention and had the hottest chick in here on my arm.

It's good to be me.

I led her to the pool tables and saw Abbot at one of them with his boys and some suckers from the public. His eyebrows rose and his jaw dropped a little when he saw Baby behind me. That's right Abbot, I'm the best. I wagged my eyebrows at him and he shook his head and got his friend's attention, nodding towards us. I was done rubbing her in Abbot's face for now though. I got to an empty table and dropped her hand, grabbing two cues off the wall. "Ever played pool before?"

I'm pretty sure this chick's answer was going to be no. "No." And as usual, I'm correct! I handed her a cue and she looked at it uneasily. I racked the balls and set the table up, quickly breaking to get this going. I scored two solids. "I'm solids. You want to get all the striped balls in that means before I get all the solids in. But don't get the 8 ball in or you lose." Her head nodded slowly as I shot again, sinking another solid. I shot once more, but it was hard because the stripes seemed to be obstructing every shot I had. I ended up missing.

This is my favorite part though.

"Come here." Babylon slowly came over to stand next to me and I pointed to the cue ball. "You want to hit that ball into one of the stripes." She nodded and I got behind her, smirking when she leaned over the table and tried to poorly imitate what I had done. "No, move your hips like this," I instructed, squaring her hips. She jumped away from me and glared. "What?"

"That was a little too close for comfort Garwin." Fuck, are you kidding me?

"Fine, do it yourself and lose smart ass." I walked away to grab our food when I saw it appear on the counter and when I went back, Babylon was struggling to keep the end of the cue from scratching the table. I sighed and got behind her again, putting the food on the empty table near us. "Like this." I adjusted her hands, not minding much how her ass felt pushing against my groin. I almost groaned at the feeling.

I squared her hips and got close to her ear. "Now just push it straight." She jumped a little at the closeness of my voice to her ear but did what I said and she actually got a lucky shot and scored one. "Good job, try again."

She lined up another shot, looking uneasy again. "Uh, Reid..."

Oh this is priceless.

I wish Abbot were closer so he could witness this. The Great Babylon asking for me to stand behind her, press up against her and rub my hands all over her arms and hips. Yum.

"Pull your elbow back more. Okay, go."

* * *

I played alone while she picked at her food and watched. She wasn't half bad, but she got bored of it and decided she would actually be gracious and eat the food I got her.

That's when I got a brilliant idea.

Though she didn't seem to be having a bad time, I know I'm not going to get her to come out with me again without a lot more effort that I don't want to put in if I can avoid it. I had this impossible shot lined up. There's no way to score three balls in three different pockets like this, right?

Wrong!

Not when you're as 'gifted' as I am.

"Hey B. You think I can get all these in there, there and there?" I asked, gesturing to the balls and pointing to each hole.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe if you're a magician. And stop calling me B." Oh if she only knew.

"Care to make a wager, _B_?" This girl is too easy to read when she's frustrated. It's so easy to wind her up. It's kind of hot. I love it when she's all flustered. "If I sink all three in one shot, you have to be my _date_ to the Harvest Masquerade and Pogue's Halloween party that weekend. And if I manage not to scratch after the balls go in, you have to let me personally pick your costume for Pogue's party." I knew Spenser had mandatory formal attire for the Masquerade and that was no fun. But at Pogue's, anything goes.

Well, what do you know? The bitch is second-guessing herself. She doesn't look all that confident anymore. "Fine. But my top and bottom have to be covered. No disgusting thongs or anything. And nothing see through." Damn it.

Oh well, I'm sure I can find something acceptable. Insert smirk here. "Fine." I lined up my shot, purposely standing so my back was to her and she had a great view of my sweet ass. I let the Power pulse through my body and take over, swiftly making contact with the cue ball and sending it around the table strategically, sinking each shot I promised.

I released the Power and turned to smirk at her, finding her face looking quite horrified. "What's wrong babe?"

Oh yeah, this chick will be going down.

Literally.


	6. Chapter 5: Worship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! There are more character pictures in my profile. And Amma means grandma in Icelandic. So enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 5: Worship**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

"I'll take the special today, over easy, white toast." I quickly scribbled the man's order down.

"Okay, it'll be a few minutes," I said, skating behind the counter and humming the Elvis song that was playing over the jukebox before slapping the piece of paper onto the cook's counter.

I went back out to the dining room, filling some coffee mugs as I lost myself in thought, waiting for my orders to be up. Unfortunately, the events of last night had been plaguing my mind non-stop. And those events included Reid Garwin.

As hard as it is to admit, last night wasn't _terrible_. I suppose if I have to consider that my first date, it wouldn't be a completely horrible memory. It could have gone a lot worse. Garwin could have tried to put a move on me, which he surprisingly didn't bother doing until the end of the night when he brought me back to my house. Though I could still feel his disgusting hands all over me from his pool tutorial.

I'm absolutely positive when I opened my front door to go inside my house, leaving Reid on the doorstep where he belonged, he leaned in to kiss me. But the boy got the door in his face after insisting on walking me to the steps. Too bad. The date wasn't a complete nightmare, but it certainly wasn't ideal either and definitely not worthy of my first kiss.

I still can't believe I am being forced to go to the Harvest Masquerade and the annual Parry Halloween bash with him though. I should have kept my mouth shut. Obviously Garwin has his sights set on me for whatever reason and I should have known better than to think he would make a bet that would spoil whatever plans he has without it being a guaranteed victory.

How much pool does he play?

The costume is what worried me the most though. I am _petrified_ of what I'm going to have to wear to this event Pogue is throwing. No doubt it will be some heavy metal stoner vomit party by the looks of the biker. And I'm sure all the females in attendance will be in underpants with witch hats and devil horns on. I can only _imagine_ what a guy like Reid Garwin's ideal outfit for a woman to wear is going to be. Surely, I'll be horrified.

Maybe if I cut off a limb of some sort I won't have to go...

No, I have to be strong. I will _not_ give the gossip whores at Spenser the satisfaction of knowing I went back on my word so they can call me a prude princess or something ridiculous. Just because I don't spend every other night in some boy's dormitory, does _not_ mean I'm a prude.

"Order up!"

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

"Did you hear that Hastings has some new freshman swimming their freestyle? How lame," I informed the boys as we got ready to face off against the referred to school in the locker room.

"Wow, really? That's pretty sad," Pogue agreed, nodding his head.

"Don't sell him short guys. This kid is that far as a freshman for a reason," Caleb added his two cents in.

"Whatever Caleb," I muttered. Always the voice of reason. My ass.

"So Reid, how did last night go?" I smirked at Baby Boy's question and glanced a few lockers down, making sure Aaron was close by to hear my glorious tale of victory.

Oh, he is _definitely_ eavesdropping.

"How do you _think_ it went Baby Boy? Do I look mad?" Tyler's eyebrows rose at my casual response and I leaned against the lockers.

"No."

"That's because I'm not. We're going to the Masquerade and Pogo's party together." I triumphantly smirked as I heard Aaron's locker slam behind me.

"Bullshit Garwin," he growled, unbelievingly as he came over to my group. "There is no way you got that prude bitch to go out with you again. I watched you last night at Nicky's and by the looks of it, she wasn't all that happy to be there."

"It's not about what happened there Abbot. It's about what happened _after_ we left," I said with a wink. I knew nothing actually happened after we left Nicky's. Hell, the bitch shut the door in my face before she even got a taste of these magical lips. All in due time though, all in due time. "Trust me, we'll be at the dance and the party together. And I get to pick out what she wears to Pogue's." I tapped my fingers on my chin as I pushed off the lockers and headed to the pool. "A naughty cop? How about a cowgirl? So she can ride me all night long!" I called after me, getting a round of laughter. To quote The King:

Thank you; thank you very much.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I helped my grandmother out of the car and in to her wheelchair; it was Sunday and the family was attending morning services at the local Lutheran Church. My gaze settled on my mother who was tiredly ushering Imogen and Shenandoah out of the car and towards the large gothic structure.

I looked down at my grandmother who offered me a small smile, which I returned.

The church we attended was amazing in structure. It was built in the Gothic stage, and much like most of the larger buildings in Ipswich, gave that dreary look that just fit in so well with the oppressive weather of Massachusetts. The stained glass windows were amazing, and always took my breath away, no matter how many times I had seen them.

We had attended this church for as long as I could remember; attached were many memories. Our visits became more frequent after Imogen was born and though Amma came, I don't believe her heart was in it anymore. No, her faith disappeared when my father did, leaving his family behind. I think she only comes to keep up appearances and for the sake of my sisters and myself.

I could feel my face fall thinking about it, straightening my posture; I pushed the thoughts of the man that abandoned us years ago far out of my mind. I pushed Amma towards the church, putting on a forced smile for my mother.

Mom had interrogated me ruthlessly after my 'date' with Reid, and she had done so again this morning as we got ready for church. She asked if I was going to see that 'divine' young man again. Divine? Who is she kidding? He is Satan's spawn!

But he had her fooled, much like everyone else. I told her that we would be attending both the Harvest Masquerade together as well as Pogue's Halloween party. That had made her impossibly happy. She skyrocketed through the roof I think this morning, boasting around. I think my _mother_may have a small crush on the blonde Son of Ipswich.

The thought was bitter, and I couldn't help but shake it from my memory. That look of admiration on her face when he opened that door.

If only she knew...

"Hey—" Shenandoah's voice brought me out of my daze as she pointed up towards the entrance of the church. "Babylon, isn't that the boy who took you on a date? Reid, right?"

My gaze snapped up as I stared forward. Sure enough dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button up olive shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows was Reid Garwin. I think I'm about to lose my breakfast.

What is he _doing_here? How did he know?

I shook my head. He is seriously stalking me. This is getting creepier and creepier. I asked Shenandoah to take Amma inside as my mother gave me a small smile.

"Why don't you invite Reid to sit with us during the service?" she asked.

I groaned inwardly, telling her to go inside as I stopped in front of him. I stared him down for a minute. How dare he have the audacity to show his face here, of all places.

"What are you doing here?" The question was firm and to the point, no use in beating around the bush.

"I came for some good, old-fashioned Bible worship," he grinned at me, shoving his hands in to his front pockets. He titled his head to the side and gave me a small pout. "You know I love God just as much as the next guy Baby."

I can't believe he's saying such a thing. Ugh! Of all the low-down dirty things a person could do, this was by far one of the worst.

"How dare you say that!" I scoffed at him. "This isn't some game, Reid. This is church; a place of worship and prayer," I stated calmly.

"I'm here in all seriousness." He gave me a straight face.

"I swear on all that is holy..."

I couldn't say anything else to him. I would much rather show him how much I disliked him physically, but I couldn't do that. Not here. Not in _my_ place of worship. That would be wrong. _So_very wrong.

I took my seat next to my sisters and heard him shuffle in behind me, saying a few polite excuse me's and thank you's.

Ugh, please…

His false charm was really starting to itch my last nerve. I sat quietly as the sermon began. The pastor took his place as different parts of the congregation read from the transcripts. I could hear Reid making useless comments about everything they were saying.

"That's right Baby, hate the sin, and love the sinner."

What I wouldn't give to reach behind me and slap that smirk, that I know is on his face, right off. He was _really_starting to irritate me now. He was saying it low enough so that only I could hear it, breathing down my neck, and I was going to beat him with the first thing I could get my hands on after we left the church.

"Our next reading is from Matthew 2:1-12…." The woman smiled to the church. I could hear Reid's brain rumbling waiting for the first sign of something that sounded like he could make it into one of his perverted and grotesque jokes. "… wise men from the East came to Jerusalem, asking, 'Where is the child who has been born king of the Jews? For we observed his star at its rising…"

"That ain't the only thing rising." He was right behind me, talking to _me_like that. Well, I am not one of the stupid girls he plays around with in school, who thinks it's cute and funny when he acts like a disrespectful jerk. I whirled around angrily to glare at him.

He was close to me, too close to me for my liking. I stared him down hard as Imogen yanked my attention back to the reader. I prayed that he would leave me alone for the rest of the sermon. Or that he would just spontaneously combust. Would God grant me that request if I prayed hard enough?

After we had all been dismissed Reid waited behind as my mother went to the pastor to speak with him. He was close with our family, and had always been. I instantly narrowed my eyes, seeing the blonde approach me.

"You have some nerve coming here and acting like you did," I barked at him, low enough so that my grandmother and sisters couldn't hear.

"I just came to pay my dues to the great man upstairs." He grinned, his blonde hair hanging in those horribly captivating blue eyes. I had to look away, feeling a little like I was being hypnotized.

"You're impossible," I mumbled as I walked towards the pastor. Maybe he can give me some guidance as to what exactly I should do with this situation.

"Babylon, my dear, it's been awhile since you've come to see me." He smiled cleaning up the accessories used during the service.

"Yes Pastor, I haven't really had a problem like this before, and I need to know what I can do to make it go away," I stated softly, glancing over at the blonde who smirked at me.

"I see." He followed my gaze and grinned. "Does it have to do with the lovely young man that happens to be looking this way?"

"Pastor, he's anything but lovely, I assure you. He's not even here to worship! He's here to bother me and make a mockery out of our beliefs. Can't you… make him go away?" I realize the request came out rather childishly, but there had to be some way to instill a lifetime ban on this guy. Reid had no business anywhere near a church; in fact, I'm amazed the place didn't go up in flames the second he walked through the doors.

"My dear," the Pastor smiled at me. There was always something so warming about his smile. I looked up at him expectantly. "The Lord doesn't turn anyone away. Perhaps he's testing you. Perhaps it's Fate."

I stared up at my Pastor and took his words to heart. He was right; God was probably testing me, testing my patience and my will power. I will not give in to temptation, _never_. No matter how hard Reid tries, how badly he wants my attention, I have to stay strong.

I stared at the blonde who was slinking out the front of the Church but not without giving me the nod and a small grin. That didn't make me loathe him any less.

* * *

My distaste for him only intensified the next day when I walked in to Spenser. It seemed like the normal typical Monday, where nothing was going terribly wrong, or at least not yet.

It all turned upside-down as soon as I opened my locker. I felt a wave of embarrassment crash over me seeing a picture of a scantily clad 'police officer' taped to the inside of my locker. I tore it down and looked down at the picture. In bold black marker it said at the bottom; _'What do you think?'_**  
**  
I crumbled up the parchment and tossed it into the trashcan near my locker. He had _some_nerve.

It continued like this all day, the costumes kept getting worse and worse. Less clothes, more skin, each note more provocative than the last, everything from_, 'Which one should I pick?'_ to '_Will you be my naughty school girl?'. _The pictures and words made me want to do something terrible to him. Something so bad I just couldn't even fathom it.

I nearly gagged looking at the last one I got for the day. It was a 'nun' costume that had a plunging neckline, was nearly painted on the model, and stopped right before her backside. At the bottom of the picture was another message; _'Get on your knees and pray.'_

I didn't bother crumpling this one up; I tore it to shreds and slammed my locker shut. I wish this week would end so I would never, ever have to speak to Reid Garwin, _ev__er_ again.


	7. Chapter 6: The Master Plan is Working

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. Now, neither of us speak Icelandic, but these are what I believe the Icelandic words in this chapter translate to: Amma- grandmother; Afi- grandfather; minn ást- my love.

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 6: The Master Plan is Working**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

I still couldn't grasp the idea that Aaron didn't fucking believe that I got Babylon to go to the Masquerade and to Pogue's party with me. Who _wouldn't_ wanna go with me? There isn't a girl at this school or any of the local publics that wouldn't die for a chance to go to one of Spenser's biggest parties with _me_!

Sure, I had to trick her into it, but I figure once I _really_get under her skin, she won't be able to resist the Garwin Charm.

That, I'm _sure_of.

I grabbed my tray and stepped outside, surveying the quad; only seniors and juniors got to eat out on the quad, though several underclassmen try to weasel their way outside. Most of us upperclassmen like to use the privilege until it's too unbearably cold to sit out there, but it's not too bad today. I headed towards my normal picnic table where my brothers, Kate and Sarah were sitting when I saw an opportunity too sweet to pass up.

Babylon sat, her dark hair loose and resting in curls over her shoulders. What I would do to have my fingers tangled in _that_dark mass. Biting my lip, I noticed her table was empty. Not her usual setting. Then again, it's kind of early into the lunch hour.

She was picking at the salad from the styrofoam plate in front of her, enjoying her time alone it appeared. I switched my path and headed right over to her table, letting my tray smack the wood below me as I slid onto the bench smoothly opposite her.

None of her giggling hyena friends had made it over here yet, so now was my time to sway this girl into my good graces, or at least try.

Her eyes snapped up to me. Oh hell, I know _that_look.

"What do you think you're doing Garwin?" she demanded roughly, her lips pursed together in that pissed off scowl she loved to flash at me.

It was actually pretty hot.

I gave her a sly grin before taking a huge bite out of the burger I had and chewed a few times before swallowing. "Eating, sweet cheeks, what's it look like?"

An obvious answer.

I could tell that she was getting pissed at me, it seemed to happen a lot lately, but do I really care? No. It's all part of the master plan. I _want_to get under her skin; the more of that emotionless, stone-face bullshit she pulls on me the more it makes me want to make her mad, just to get a reaction out of her.

"You belong over there, with the rest of your annoying friends," she stated pointing to the table that I normally occupied with my three best friends and the two girls.

I took another bite of my burger and stayed seated right there in front of her, my eyes never leaving hers. "You're gonna talk about _my_annoying friends? Don't you usually sit with half the dance team?" She looked away and took a sip of her water. Water and salad; Jesus someone needs to get this girl a fucking burger.

"Why don't you go sit over there, with people who actually like you?" she pressed, her eyes snapping back up to mine.

I held her gaze for a second, "I'd much rather be sitting here," I teased her. "Don't think you'll get rid of me either."

Babylon's eyes grilled me for a minute before she stubbornly started assaulting her lettuce with her fork. She looked up at me every few seconds as if I was seriously going to just get up and walk away.

"C'mon Babs, you could at least be civil to me while I eat lunch with you. I mean, I'm doing you a favor by not making you sit all alone like some AV nerd." I gave her a short grin as she sent me a death glare that was cold as ice.

"_Don't_ call me Babs." Her voice was lower than usual and a bit deep, but it sounded sexy. I bet she'd say my name all deep and sexy like that while I railed her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Aaron heading our way. I gave him a nod of the head as I reached over and took Babylon's hand in mine, giving it a gentle stroke of my thumb. I met Abbot's gaze; I could see him look down at my hand holding Baby's and I simply gave him a smirk as he turned back to Bordy and Ryan, a disbelieving look on his face.

That's right, I win.

Babylon pulled her hand away from me just as quickly as I had grabbed it. Luckily, Aaron was still yapping at his lackies. "Don't touch me." Her words were bitter as she stared at the hand that was sitting on the table between us.

"C'mon, you let me touch you the other night at Nicky's." I licked my lips and watched her gaze rest in that area of my face. It wouldn't be long before she was under my spell and getting as much of these lips as she wanted.

"I had a lapse in judgment that night," she argued back putting her fork to her mouth.

I was about to come back and say something smart when a herd of girls literally came rushing over, all of them flocking towards me like I was some kind of God.

Oh, that's right; I _am._

"Oh my God, Reid! What are you doing sitting with us?" one of the girls literally squawked in my ear.

I looked over at Baby and she rolled her eyes at them. I don't blame her; these girls are pretty awful. It's hard to believe someone as high and mighty as Babylon surrounds herself with these idiots. I mustered up my most charming grin and put up the façade that I actually wanted something to do with them. I might as well test the waters for my next conquest after I rock Babylon's world.

The girls started talking to me, asking me questions and I answered, flirting with them, openly and willingly.

I glanced over at Babylon and she was watching as that red head Georgina sat next to me, letting her fingers trail up and down my arm. I whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle, or should I say cackle like a fucking fairytale witch. But Babylon looked annoyed, _really_annoyed.

I tossed her a smirk as the bell rang indicating lunch was over. She was jealous. It was clear as day. She might pretend she doesn't want my attention, but as soon as it isn't focused on her, she gets all tight lipped and stiff. Speaking of stiff, I could kind of see through her oxford with the sun shining as bright as it was.

As I walked away Tyler came up behind me and slapped a hand down on my shoulder. "Doing some charity work?" Baby Boy asked with a grin on his face.

"Just a bit of _homework_," I replied a mirroring grin on my face as we walked back inside the hellhole that was Spenser Academy.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

Needless to say, work after school was stressful. Not only was there a huge birthday party there, but a few girls I worked with, mind you, girls much older than I, acted like a bunch of high schoolers and pestered me about Reid coming into the diner that day and 'totally grilling me' as they put it.

I was just glad to be home now, doing homework in the dining room, hearing Shena and Imogen in the living room watching television with Amma. Mother was reading a book at the other end of the table, enjoying a cup of tea and her night off. I stared down at my AP Trigonometry text, wishing problem number six would somehow solve itself. For the first time since I was about twelve, my schoolwork is hard to concentrate on because I can't stop thinking about an upcoming social event.

With a sigh, I leaned my chin on my hand, thinking about how stupid it was to bet against Reid Garwin. He's notorious for winning his gambles at Nicky's against any competitor, even the townies. And I should've been smart enough to know Reid wouldn't just give up pestering me over the loss of a bet. No, he knew he could make that shot and I fell for his trap. He completely hustled me. Now I'm forced to go to the Harvest thing and even worse, Pogue Parry's Halloween party.

I've never found the time, or desire for that matter, to previously go to either event. Now I have no choice. I'm certainly not going to back out. No way. And let Garwin hold that over my head for the rest of eternity? I don't think so. I too have a reputation to uphold.

My mind drifted back to the dance and party. I'm already terrified of what horrible costume I'm going to be forced to wear to that beerfest. I don't even want to think about it right now. The masquerade had me puzzled though.

I've never had any time or motivation to worry myself with such silly things like school dances, but now that I'm actually attending one, the question of what to wear has been prodding at the back of my mind.

All Spenser events are formal, so I know the girls will all be dressed extravagantly and with some hot designer label attached to the inside seam. I certainly don't have the money to buy some Chanel or Versace gown for one night of nonsense. I feel shallow for being so concerned about what to wear to something I don't even want to attend with a boy I _certainly_ am not trying to impress, but I can't erase the thought.

I hadn't realized I'd groaned in frustration, capturing the attention of my mother. "Something wrong minn ást?" I smiled slightly at the way my mother seemed to still use words in her native tongue even though she'd been in America for more than half of her life and her accent had drastically faded.

I didn't' want to tell her. I don't need her gushing over the idea that the son of the prestigious Garwin family is 'dating' her daughter. But I just can't lie to her. I've never been a good liar, constantly honest, even if it is brutal. "I um... I was invited to the Harvest Masquerade by... a boy. Reid actually... and I decided to go." See how awkward that was? And it wasn't even a full on lie; it was an alteration of the truth.

As I predicted, her face lit up like the moon and her eyes twinkled like the stars. She wants what's best for me. She especially wants me to date more. Or at all in my case. And what could be more of a mother's dream than for her daughter to be going on what appears to be more than one date with the son of one of the most powerful, highly respected and wealthiest families in Ipswich? If she only knew what an obnoxious, self centered, callous—

"So then what is the problem?" She was anxious to hear this one, I could tell.

"I just... Mother, you know all those girls are going to have gorgeous, expensive dresses and I'm not trying to sound like a spoiled brat, but I wish I had something... more appropriate to wear. I mean, I have that party dress but it's so..."

"Old? I know. You could wear my wedding dress!" As gorgeous as the dress was, it was far too much, even for a Spenser event.

"I don't know Mother... it's a bit over the top for a dance, don't you think?" The older woman looked thoughtful before leaning back in her chair, defeated.

"We could go buy you—"

"No, don't be ridiculous. We don't have the money for something so unnecessary. I'll just wear that cocktail dress. It's fine, really." I hadn't noticed my grandmother's presence in the doorway until she spoke.

"I have the perfect thing Babylon, don't you worry." My mother and I both turned to face Amma as she shuffled towards her bedroom, hers being the only downstairs one in the house. She didn't usually use her wheelchair in the house, being a very independent woman.

Minutes later she returned, a flowing satin dress in her aged hands. The satin was a soft gold, the skirt long and draping. The top was embroidered in the same color, ivory lace underneath the halter strap in the shape of a bustier, peeking out beneath the satin, which gathered on the hip. All in all, the dress was breathtaking and looked to be vintage designer.

"Now it should fit. I doubt you're any bigger than I was at your age."

"Mama!" Imogen called from upstairs. My mother brushed by me and placed a happy kiss on my cheek as I gazed in awe at the treasure I had been completely unaware of right before me. My hand hesitantly reached forward, stroking the soft material, then the delicate lace before Amma thrust the hanger forward into my hand. It was one of those dresses that was so gorgeous, you didn't even want to wear it for fear of spilling something on it or tearing the fabric.

"Amma, I can't wear this. It's—"

"Nonsense. I wore that dress to a dinner party with my parents back in Reykjavík. That's where I met your grandfather," she told me through her thick accent.

"Let me guess, love at first sight?" I said with a lopsided grin. My grandparents had always been in love, even until my grandfather's very last breath. And I know she'll love him forever too. It was clear as day the two had eyes only for each other and they were one another's world.

"Ha! Not even close. I thought your Afi was the most obnoxious, arrogant boy I had ever met. But he wouldn't leave me be! Finally, I caved when I saw some daughter of a duke trying to get into his good graces and through my petty jealousy found out that he was a wonderful man. Perhaps this dress will bring you the same luck, hmm?"

The description of Afi immediately brought my situation with Reid to mind and I panicked. I still was puzzled by the jealous feelings at lunch today when the girls were fawning all over him. He's supposed to be interested in me but he's flirting with them? That is just... ugh!

No.

That will _not _happen. Not in a million years! I don't care how callow Afi was, there is no way he even compares to Reid Garwin. Reid didn't remind me a bit of my grandfather, but if you compared him to my father, I would agree there. A lecherous, selfish , greedy bastard.

The thought of history repeating itself absolutely horrified me, on both accounts.


	8. Chapter 7: The Masquerade Part I

**Disclaimer:** We don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 7: The Masquerade Part I**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I spent most of the afternoon figuring out what to do with my hair, and how I should wear my make-up. I hadn't really planned on getting all dolled up to go out with _him_, however, we would be in front of the whole school, and I had appearances to keep up.

I decided to leave my hair down, loose waves of black hair resting precariously past my shoulders. My make-up was subtle, but a bit dramatic around the eyes. I didn't want the hair, or the make-up to outdo the dress.

It was the most beautiful piece of clothing I had ever seen, and the story behind it made me love it even more. I held the dress against my chest and took a deep breath. It's too bad that such a beautiful thing has to be wasted on such a sorry-excuse for a human being.

Just the very thought of him put a sour taste in my mouth, or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I took a step in to the dress and slid it on carefully. My fingers trailed over the intricate design of the lace. I closed my eyes and could just imagine Amma dancing with the man she was going to marry, even if she hated his guts at first.

Just like I hate Reid.

Ugh. I pushed that ugly thought out of my head. My situation is _nothing_like Amma's. Nothing at all.

Taking a deep breath I glanced at the clock; it was nearly time for him to pick me up. I don't want to go through with this. I really didn't want to be seen in pubic with Reid Garwin, Spenser's playboy. I can only imagine the vile things he tells people we're doing.

Another grotesque thought. I shook my head and picked up the mask I had picked out from one of the smaller shops in town. It was a little much, but it was perfect with the dress that Amma had let me wear.

"Babylon, it's almost time for your date to be here," I could hear Shena's mocking tone as she skipped down the hall.

"It is not a date," I muttered under my breath.

She hopped onto my bed and smiled. She looked a lot like me, and I was reminded of that as I turned to look at her. She smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"Seems like a date to me." She gave a grin before rolling off of my bed and touching the gold fabric. "This was Amma's?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head and followed her fingers. "Beautiful isn't it?"

She only nodded before running back into the hallway screaming for our Amma. Imogen was already in bed, early; Mother's orders. Shena was allowed to stay up later and Amma was to make sure I was 'home at a decent hour'. Mother was working the graveyard shift tonight and I wouldn't see her until early tomorrow morning, if then.

I heard the doorbell ring and felt my heart stop. Could he possibly be here already? My eyes flicked to the clock again and it was sure enough eight o'clock. Sighing, I grabbed my clutch, and slipped into my shoes.

This was going to be a long night, I could definitely feel it.

I walked into the stairwell and I could hear Reid using that charming tone of his. I stayed back in the shadows watching him lay it on with my little sister and Amma. He smiled his hands behind his back as he pulled out a bouquet of wild flowers in one hand.

"Aren't these beautiful," Amma gushed as she touched Reid's cheek. It was quite a reach for her I noticed. She was actually in her wheelchair for once.

"I figured a house full of beautiful young women needed some equally beautiful flowers," he grinned handing them to her.

I nearly gagged. What is he _doing_?

"Babylon never said how cute you were," Amma gushed, and Shena sighed dreamily.

Oh, I know that look. I rolled my eyes. How could she be taken by that mess of blonde hair and those blue devil's eyes? Ugh, the thought of him revolted me. I worry for Shena if these are the kind of men she continues to like. Rushing down the stairs, I was instantly at Reid's side, halfway out the door, saying goodbye to my family.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Reid asked glancing at Amma and Shena. "I was just chatting with your beautiful sister, and aunt?" he asked glancing at Amma.

He was kidding, wasn't he? I could just hurt him right now. I could see it; a slow painful beating was exactly what he needed.

"Oh, he's good," she chuckled at me, but I didn't find his false charm nearly as amusing as she did.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out," I demanded the blonde.

"Babylon, dear... don't be so rude. This sweet young man was just telling us about tonight." Amma grinned eagerly.

"You look amazing Baby…"

Silence rang in my ears as I looked him in the eye. Was he telling the truth? Did he really think that I looked amazing? I saw that playful glint in his eye and felt the anger boiling deep within me. Why me? Why did I have to be the one that he set his sights on to torture?

I hate him.

I glanced at my Amma. She was simply taken by him. Why? I haven't the slightest clue. He said some sweet things to her and she just gave him goo-goo eyes, like a love struck teenager.

She was biting his bait. I cannot believe this! My Amma is _seriously_falling for the schmuck standing on our front doorstep? I can't believe this! She's usually very good at reading people and seeing right through them. What was causing her intuition to falter with this one?

"We're just going to be at school. And I'll have her home at eleven sharp," Reid assured my grandmother.

"How wonderful, you kids enjoy yourselves," Amma stated. I leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before telling Shena to behave herself. Reid politely said goodbye to my Amma, then sent a wink Shena's way, causing her to blush.

Gag me again.

My younger sister literally floated away on cloud nine. How could this be happening? How could all of my family literally be against me? They didn't know him like I did though. Every time they saw him he was putting up that façade, like he was some charming young man that was going to sweep me off of my feet.

He wanted to sweep me all right; right into his bed.

The thought made me cringe and at that moment he grabbed my hand. I snatched it out of his grasp and glared at him. Had he lost his mind?

"_Don't_touch me." I felt like a broken record.

He tossed me an amused smile and opened the door to his car, a sleek, red chevy; some older model, but the car was pristine. I glanced at him and noticed Amma peeking out of the window, of course. I shook my head and climbed into the vehicle. He closed the door behind me and slid in next to me in the driver's side.

"Should we give her a little show?" he asked suggestively.

I gave him a hard stare, letting him know that wasn't even slightly funny. All the anger inside of me, all of the resentment inside of me that I could muster up was in that very glare.

"I'd rather die," I pressed and folded my arms over my chest.

* * *

"I don't want to hang out with your friends all night. They don't like me." Reid's eyes rolled dramatically as he stopped short, snatching my hand up in his.

"Who told you that? They don't' even know you," he defended, trying to get his way.

"Kate Tunney knows me and has made it pretty clear I'm not her favorite person, which means Sarah and Pogue probably hold that same low opinion of me." Reid huffed as I pulled my hand away from his and crossed my arms over my chest. I probably look like Shena pouting at Mother about not being able to stay up past nine o'clock on school nights.

"Listen, do you really want to hang around those idiots you call friends all night? Because I sure as hell don't feel like being mauled by them. I just want to have a nice, relaxing time, so can you please, _please_ just come over there with me. If Kate starts being a bitch I'll say something, okay?" He's sort of begging. Okay, maybe this one last time I can cut him a little slack. I too am not in the mood to be surrounded by those gossip queens, drilling me for information regarding the non-existent relationship between Reid and I.

Sighing, I let my arms fall to my sides, Reid quickly picking up my right hand once again, and I allowed him to lead me over to the three other notorious Sons of Ipswich and their respective girlfriends. Well all except Tyler. He appeared to have come stag to the dance. Not that there weren't already a collection of girls eyeing him like wolves would a sickly lamb. The females in this school are incredibly pathetic.

"Sup fellas? Ladies," he said, greeting everyone with a nod of his head before doing one of those 'man hugs' with Tyler after letting my hand go thankfully. Most of the school already has the wrong idea about Reid and I, me being at this dance with him certainly not helping the matter. I don't need him holding my hand all night to intensify the rumors and make me look like an idiot when I deny any actual involvement with the blonde Son of Ipswich romantically.

"I believe you all know my date, Babylon." I flushed slightly when all attention was on me and offered a small smile and a wave of my hand. Nervously, I crossed my arms over my abdomen and stood awkwardly while Reid joked around with his friends.

I could feel Kate's eyes on me. It's no secret she finds me bossy, controlling and overbearing, but someone has to take charge of the Yearbook or it would never get done the way the rest of the members on the committee work. I wasn't made president for nothing. I don't mean to come off as a bitch, but if that's how it happens, so be it.

"I really love your dress Babylon." My head jerked up to meet the eyes of Sarah Wenham. She stood in front of me, offering a friendly smile and I was a little shocked. Her and Kate seemed to be best friends and usually if your friend doesn't like someone, naturally you dislike them as well.

"Thank you. Yours is very nice as well." Sarah wore a white peacock blue chiffon dress with silver accents, form fitting and mermaid cut. She matched a silver mask with white pearls decorating it to the gown. Kate had on a deep red silken dress with a white gold mask, matching red ribbons falling in curls from the pointed corners at the top of it. The two both looked lovely. In fact, most of the girls looked gorgeous tonight.

"So... how is dance team?" This girl is desperately trying to strike up conversation with me. This is why I didn't want to come over here. I didn't want to be the pathetic one no one really wants to be around but will try to be nice to, just for their friend's sake. It's awkward.

"It's as good as it can be. A lot of the girls really aren't interested in practicing unfortunately." Okay, I was beginning to get a little more comfortable talking about dance team.

"Yeah? That's too bad. I was thinking about trying out after the next show..." Sarah pondered out loud. "I really love to dance and I need some kind of after school activity to put on my college applications."

"As long as you can dance and are dedicated, I can almost guarantee you a spot. But you'll have to be at tryouts in two weeks on Thursday after school." Sarah nodded and pulled out her Sidekick from her clutch, presumably setting a reminder for herself. "So... what colleges are you looking at?" I was curious. Sarah is one of the few students at Spenser brought in on a scholarship instead of money. We were birds of a feather in that case considering my family was not very well off since my father left, which is why I'm so studious and involved in after school activities. I need these things on my applications in order to get scholarships.

"Definitely Harvard and Brown. I don't want to go too far so I can stay with Caleb, so I ruled out Stanford right away. I'm pretty confident I can get into one of those schools on a scholarship. But I have BU as a backup." I nodded, interested in this topic.

"I want to go to Stanford but I don't want to leave home, so I'm going out for Harvard and Brown too. And there's also Yale." I was startled when a newcomer entered the conversation.

"I was looking into Yale too. But I know Pogue will want to go wherever Caleb goes, god forbid those boys are separated for ten minutes," Kate said with a roll of her eyes, coming to stand in a close triangle with Sarah and I.

As the time passed, I found myself sitting at a table with both Sarah and Kate, the three of us being sufficiently ignored by our dates. I hadn't really noticed until Kate mentioned it. I was actually quite content, far away from Reid Garwin, just talking to two non-squealing girls for once.

"They've been over there with the other guys from the swim team for almost an hour now," Kate grumbled, glaring daggers at her boyfriend's back. I turned in my chair to find all four Sons of Ipswich engaging in conversation with a few other males from the swim team. And apparently some of the girls as well. Tyler had two draped over him, which was fine because he was here alone. I can't lie though and say I wasn't a little more than irked about seeing Beverly Delvecchio hanging off of Reid's arm.

Is he trying to make a fool out of me? He makes such a fuss about getting me to come here with him, making the whole school believe something is going on between the two of us, and now he's blatantly ignoring me and letting some other girl hang all over him. Unconsciously my fists clenched into the silk fabric of my skirt and I spun back around in my chair.

"I can't believe him…" Kate scoffed. I'd assumed she'd been talking about Pogue, but apparently, I was mistaken. "Baby, are you just going to let him do that? That's such a typical Reid thing to do. Invite a girl to a dance and ditch her for some easy tramp. He's such a pig."

A small growl emitted from my throat as I thought about it. She was right! How _dare_ he! _I'm_ his date, not—

"Actually, I only came with him on a bet with hopes he'll stop bothering me once this is all done and over. I have to go to Pogue's party with him as well tomorrow night." Clearing my throat, I regained my composure, having just been very tense. I relaxed into my chair a little more and looked as Sarah and Kate gave each other disbelieving looks. "What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.


	9. Chapter 8: The Masquerade Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 8: The Masquerade Part II**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

"Oh my God, Reid you are so funny!" The dirty blonde that had found herself hanging on my arm squealed, a huge, fake grin on her face as she let out a very heinous laugh.

What was her name again?

I mentally searched the back of my mind, looking for her name. Bailey? No. Betty? Definitely no. Does it really matter if I'm just going to fuck her brains out and then leave her?

I shook my head and squirmed as her nails dug into my arm. What the fuck? There's a time and place for hat kind of thing, and this definitely isn't it. Great, she's one of those girls that tries _way_too hard to be sexy and ends up acting like a fucking lunatic. Whatever though, a fuck's a fuck. I'll have whatever her name is in my bed in no time.

I groaned, she's on the girl's swim team. Not that anyone gives a shit about the girl's team. I _know_it starts with a B… fuck.

"Mind if I borrow him for a second, Beverly?"

Baby Boy to the rescue! I grinned as my best friend grabbed my by the arm and pulled me away from her and the rest of the swim team, making the save. I could feel those dark blue eyes staring at me. Shit, what the _hell_did I do now?

"What's up?"

"I just thought you'd like to know that the table of dates that came with the rest of you—" Tyler lifted his chin in the direction where we had once been standing. "—you know, the one that has _your_date at it—" I saw Babylon; she was sitting with her back to me, Sarah and Kate both shooting daggers in my direction. "—are giving you death glares."

"And?" I watched as Caleb and Pogue worked their way over to the table. They both took their respective girlfriends and headed to the dance floor. Suckers.

"And I figured you might want to pay a little more attention to your date maybe?"

I glanced back at the table and saw her turn in her seat, a scowl on her face. Great, she looked pretty pissed off. But maybe if she hadn't been acting like such a bitch since I picked her up, I wouldn't have ditched her.

"Maybe you should go ask her to dance or something," Tyler encouraged, knowing I wasn't the greatest at getting myself out of situations involving scorned women.

I bit my bottom lip. I can't get sidetracked now. Swim girl can wait. I had worked way too fucking hard to get Baby to come here with me. I can't take my eyes off of the prize. Especially not for some lesser challenge. I could have Bail-_Beverly_any day of the week.

Grinning I slapped a hand down on my best friend's shoulder and grabbed his attention again. I held up a fist and he knocked knuckles with me. It was our own little way of saying thanks. I headed over to the table where she was sulking.

That's what she looked like, a two-year old sulking in the corner, not getting any attention. I walked up beside her and stuck my hand out.

"Wanna dance?"

I was expecting her to slip her little pale hand into mine, and show me exactly what she was working with. Instead she glared up at me and shook her head.

"C'mon, you've got to dance with me. You're my date..."

"_No_," she spat out.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she really wanted to go dance with me. Who wouldn't? I smirked and offered once again.

"I said no, I do not want to dance with you Garwin!"

I licked my lips, amused by this and crossed my arms over my chest. "Really?" I couldn't fight the smirk that was dancing on my lips. It was hard to; it came so natural to me. "Because the last time I checked you were the captain of the dance team, am I correct?"

She shifted her gaze to me for a second, a brow lifted as if giving me my answer. I grinned; that was a _damn_sexy look for her.

"Well, why don't you show me what you got?"

"Like I said in the car, I'd rather _die_."

Liar.

I could see it all over her face. She _had_ been jealous at lunch the other day, she _did_ want me to touch her, and she _definitely_wanted to dance with me. I can read her like a fucking book.

"Are you _afraid_? I promise dancing with me won't jeopardize your chances at getting into heaven… tonight at least." I teased, smirk never leaving my lips as I challenged her.

I know her type. She would get wound up over a situation like this and she would succumb to everything that was Reid Garwin. Just like that. Just because I am that damn, fucking good.

"What, pray tell, would I possibly be afraid of? I would _never_ do anything with you that would even come _close_to jeopardizing my chances in heaven, except maybe murder you." She glared at me once again. I slid coolly into the chair right next to her, letting my knee brush against hers, and I knew it did when her gaze snapped up to meet mine.

"Look—" I let my voice soften, put my hand on top of hers and gave her that 'putting my pride aside' look. The same one that Caleb used on Sarah when he was apologizing for being stupid about something. He was stupid for even dating a girl, in my opinion. He could be drowning in primo pussy. "I know you're putting yourself out there tonight." I cleared my throat. "Y'know… by coming here with me. Because apparently I'm that awful."

Her eyes softened; no longer did they glare at me with a fiery passion. No, they held a soft resilience but still wanted to hear what I had to say. I knew throwing that guilt card at the end would work in my favor.

"Y'know," I muttered, scratched the back of my head. I had to play this off good. I couldn't let her see through this. Oh no. "I've… I've kinda had a thing for you… for awhile now." I licked my lips, praying to God that she would believe this bullshit I was spewing.

She was quiet for a minute and she didn't move her hand away from mine while I tried my best to look damn convincing. I think I'm doing a pretty good job at this. Her eyes grabbed me and the smoky grayish-blue color wasn't as frigid as it normally was.

She looked convinced.

Hell yeah!

"Alright, we can go dance, if you want." She looked down at her lap and then back up at me for a second.

"It's okay, we don't have to dance." I tried to look like I was disappointed and like I felt like the only reason she wanted to dance was because I was practically begging her. And Reid Garwin _doesn't_ beg. "I just thought you'd like to dance, y'know, since you're a dancer and all." I think I've been taking lessons from Tyler on this modest boy shit. Or maybe I just paid too much attention to Stiffler's techniques in _American Pie_. Smirking to myself, I reached over and brushed a piece of her dark hair out of her eyes. "I just wanted you to have a nice time. I'm just trying to prove I'm not so bad, but it'd be easier if you'd give me a little _something_."

Babylon looked at me, her lips slightly parted, and she stood up, my hand on top of hers still, before she turned her hand and pulled mine in to her grasp. That was totally unexpected. I gave her a small smile and she lifted her chin to the dance floor.

I played it off, hesitant at first, but got out of the chair and followed her to the dance floor. I twirled her dramatically and she let out a small smile. That was _way _too fucking easy.

She was like putty in my hands already/

I'm pretty sure my dancing impressed her. I'm not half bad. Me and my boys were forced into ballroom lessons back in elementary and I guess I just never forgot it, so I can dance decently. Yeah, she's impressed.

"You're not a bad dancer Reid," she admitted suddenly, probably enjoyed the fact that I was fully respecting her boundaries despite being given this easy opportunity to cop a feel.

"We all had to learn when we were kids. You remember all those stupid parties and shit, don't you?" I reminded her, knowing she, at one time, used to appear with her mom and dad at the local socialite gatherings; lots of galas and charity balls. But that was a while ago, before her dad left.

"Oh, gosh. Yeah, I remember. I also remember at the Make A Wish benefit, you threw a frog at me." I couldn't help but bark out a laugh at the angry expression on her face.

"Is that why you hate me so much? God Babs, we were like eight. You can't hold that against a man." Her lips were pursed unusually, more like she was trying to fight of a little smile. This dancing thing was a _great_ idea!

"Can we just keep dancing before you ruin it?" she quieted me, and it sounded almost like she was teasing, _flirting_ with me even maybe. But she did her best to hide her face from direct view, looking off to the side as she followed my lead, stepping in sync with me.

* * *

I'm actually a little surprised she isn't putting up more of a fight. We're just sitting here at the table with my brother's and the two girls and she's actually having conversations with everyone, getting along with everyone and letting me keep my arm around the back of her chair.

She's cracking, slowly but surely.

God, I can't wait for tomorrow night. The costume I got is going to look so sexy. And she better not put up a fight about it. I'm looking forward to showing her off at Pogue's house; it was the party of the year, after all, excluding the insane end of school bash I throw every year.

I smirked, picturing her in the costume.

Then something terrifying occurred to me, something that could expose this whole plan. She seems to be getting a little _too_ friendly surprisingly with Kate, and more unsurprisingly Sarah. What if Caleb and Pogue told them the only reason I was going after Baby was to sleep with her and win a bet? What if they tell her? They better not have fucking said anything. I'm gonna have to have a little talk with my boys later on.

Out of the corner of my eyes I caught someone waving subtly towards me from the doorway. Abbot. What the hell does he want? I hope he has a nice view of my arm around Babylon from there.

He wants me to go out in the entrance hall of the school with him. He better not start sulking about me on the verge of winning already. I moved my face closer to Babylon's and waited for her to look at me, breaking her previous conversation. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I lied.

"Okay." I got up out of my chair, letting my fingers brush over her shoulders lightly. Goosebumps appeared on the skin I touched and I smirked when her body convulsed slightly with a shiver. I'm too good at this. I almost feel bad. _Almost_.

I waltzed out the door, my name being called by a few girls as I passed them. I can't help that I'm _so_ good the girls never forget.

Abbot was leaning against a wall casually, _trying_ to look cool. Poor guy, he has a lot of trouble in that department. "Is there a reason you pulled me away from my _lovely_ date?" I asked with a smirk, trying to push his buttons.

"Okay, okay Garwin. I'll admit it. I'm impressed with what you've done with the bitch. Who knew that prude princess could look so hot. I can't believe you already got her to a dance. She's clearly a lot easier than I expected." The sudden twitching, tightening of my muscles was brushed to the back of my mind as I quickly came back at Aaron.

"Or I'm just _that_ damn good," I pushed, hoping for a reaction. Again, a smirk graced my lips when his jaw tightened. Mission accomplished.

"Whatever Garwin. Since you're so good, maybe you want to up the stakes a little?" I scoffed. Whatever. If he wants to up the bet, fine. He'll be the one giving me _his_ money anyway, so I'll bet whatever he wants.

"Bring it Abbot. I'll do it. Whatever it is, I _promise_ you, I can do it."

"Tape it." What?

"What?"

"I want you to get it on tape. We can put it online or something. She'll be on the black list of every Ivy League school she applies to. Not to mention everyone will think she's a slut. You're in this to ruin her, aren't you?" Was he challenging me? That all seems a little… I don't know.

"Yeah dude, but..." I don't know about that. Taping it? I could get arrested for taping us having sex without her knowing and then putting online, couldn't I? I definitely didn't plan on going that extreme with this whole thing. I just wanted to mess with her and get a little something out of it. Prove I could change the little Bible-thumper's mind about abstinence. I didn't want to completely ruin her life, especially after meeting her family and shit. It's just... a little too much.

"What Garwin? Getting soft already? Don't turn into some pussy whipped bitch. I want proof when you deflower the Virgin Mary." I hate how he can rile me up just as easily as I can piss Babylon off.

"Fine," I snapped, letting him know I'm not fucking soft and I don't give a shit. There's no way I'm going to look like a chump in front of Abbot. We shook on it, both squeezing each other's hands a little tighter than necessary. Lucky my gloves are on so I won't catch any of Snider's diseases from the contact.e'He wants me to go out there. If


	10. Chapter 9: All Hollow's Eve Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please! They're our motivation.

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 9: All Hollow's Eve Part I**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I _cannot_ believe this. Is he absolutely _insane_? He honestly expects me to wear this in public, and not only in public, but to a party where I'm sure most of the Spenser student body, among many people from the public, will be in attendance? What on earth could Reid be _thinking_?

Oh that's right. He's Reid. He _doesn't_ think.

I am not happy at all right now. Not. At. All.

I mean, _look_ at me! I look like some... porn star or something! My reflection glared back at me in my full-length mirror, the scarce dark angel costume adorning my body. This is certainly not going to work. My breasts and ass are practically hanging out! It's far too short, _way_ too low cut and just... the whole meaning behind the costume. A fallen angel? Really now, is he trying to imply something? Because it won't happen, _ever_.

I can't go out in this! I just can't! I'm honestly about to start crying at the mere thought! What would everyone think of me? I can only imagine the rumors those Spenser hyenas would begin spreading about me. I do not plan on _ever_ having my name written on the bathroom walls at school followed by the word slut, or any other similar label.

The whole outfit is too sexy, too revealing and just too... _Reid_.

He really infuriates me. Just the thought of him at this particular moment in time is making my blood boil. After everything that went on last night, after he actually managed to be as much of a gentleman as I assume Reid Garwin could possibly be, he had to give this horrible excuse for clothing to me and ruin it. I should've expected it I suppose though. I was having far too nice of a time for Reid _not_ to mess it up somehow.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

Reid's car rolled up to the front of my house and I saw the outside light had been left on for me. I can't believe it myself, but once Reid and I settled our differences and started dancing, I actually had a very enjoyable time, and dare I say it, would consider doing it over again.

He _had_ been trying, I'll give him that much. Now, do I admit that I actually had a pretty nice time to him and push my pride aside, possibly... no, _undoubtedly_ inflating his ego or do I run for the front door, praying he will completely forget about Pogue's party tomorrow night?

Though the second option is _extremely_ tempting, I know I should do the right thing and give him his credit where it is due. For someone as obnoxious as Reid to sit down and openly admit he just was trying to show me a good time was probably unheard of. That was a totally different side of Reid at the table before we danced. He was so... sensitive and seemed almost vulnerable.

I'll admit, it made me wonder about him.

"Want me to walk you in or something?" I was brought out of my thoughts when he finally spoke. So it wasn't just my imagination earlier, see? He really was being nice and… rather thoughtful.

"No, that's all right." Well, here goes nothing. "But... I had a nice time. Thanks." That was slightly painful to admit to him when I saw the small smirk twitch onto his lips.

He was looking at me, _really_ looking at me. I got a little uncomfortable under the intense look in his eyes and panicked when his blue-rimmed pupils darted down to my lips and he moved towards me. It took me a second, long enough for him to be right in front of me before I put my hand between my head and his, moving back a little and leaning into the door. "Not... _that_ nice of a time Reid."

I'm just not ready for something like that. The only kiss I've ever experienced is that one Reid stole in English class and I certainly disregard _that_ as my first kiss. I'm not ready to have my first real, _wanted_ kiss, especially not with someone as promiscuous as Reid.

If some Twilight Zone type scenario ever occurred and I _did_ want my first kiss to be with Reid Garwin, it certainly wouldn't be now. I'd need to trust him and while we had an overall nice time tonight, he certainly wasn't someone I trusted. Though I must say, I was impressed with his uncharacteristic behavior tonight. Word of mouth and his behavior in the classroom would never make someone believe he could be as... tolerable as he was tonight.

To my surprise, Reid just shrugged the rejection off and moved back into his own personal space and out of mine. "I'll be here tomorrow a little after eight. We're gonna be fashionably late," he smirked as I gathered my clutch from my lap and prepared to exit the vehicle. His voice called me back into the car once my heel clad feet hit the sidewalk in front of my house and I looked back to find him reaching into the backseat, coming back into the front with a yellow plastic bag in his hand. A rather large one. I saw black feathers sticking out of the bag and he thrust it into my hand. "It's your costume for tomorrow night, remember?"

I sighed and reluctantly grasped the bag. I was hoping he'd forgotten or something. Yeah right. "We made a deal," he reminded me, obviously noticing my hesitation. Nodding I completely stepped out of the car. What could I do? I certainly wasn't going to let him have one up on me and hang that over my head for lord knows how long. "Night Baby," he called from the open window as I walked up the short path to my doorstep.

I turned my head back and offered him a slight smile. "Bye." Unlocking my door and stepping inside I turned the outside light off. It was then that I noticed due to the headlights reflecting into the house, Reid had waited to be sure I got in all right, at least I think that's what he was doing. I must admit that was surprising and well... charming.

Tiptoeing upstairs, some thoughts ran through my head that I'd never have expected to think in a million years. Perhaps Reid wasn't as bad as he seemed. Maybe everything was just a show. I mean, we're in high school. Rumors spread like wildfire. I bet half the things I've heard about Reid aren't even close to true. He might not be such a bad—_**asshole!**_

My jaw nearly hit the ground when I pulled out the package containing his chosen costume and saw the picture of it being modeled on the front.

* * *

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

I can't believe he actually picked this out! I cannot fathom what had made him pick out such a degrading costume! I searched my closet for something to cover myself up in. I do _not_want to be seen in this, especially not by my Amma, my sisters or my mother. That would be too embarrassing.

I cast a glance at the clock. Reid was going to be here any minute. I pulled out a long black knee length coat and pulled it on over my costume. I snatched the black, feathered wings off of my bed and headed down to meet Reid before he arrived and decided to come to the door.

I did not need to tear him away from the other females in my family. Not while I was dressed in this thing underneath my coat. I still can't believe he had made them all swoon. Amma hadn't shut up about him all day and it was really starting to get on my nerves. She kept saying how much he reminded her of my grandfather.

I made it down to the front door unnoticed thankfully. I shouted to my family, letting them know that I was leaving, and before they could say anything I was out the front door.

I had only made it halfway down the drive when I nearly ran into Reid, too occupied to notice him while hanging my head in shame at the so-called clothing I was in. Ugh, I loathe him for this. I actually had a good time and he had to spoil it with this. That just makes everything I've ever thought about him _even more_true.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked me confused.

"I certainly wasn't going to let you pick me up at my front door. Not while I'm in _this_. Amma would probably try to take pictures or something..." The thought of my Amma's reaction to the skimpy clothing made me feel ashamed. I held the coat tight against my chest. There is no way I am going to wear this thing out. No. Way.

"I don't want your family to get the wrong impression; I should go in and say hii…" He nodded his head in the direction of the front door.

Who does he think he is? I seriously would love to hurt him right now. I would like to chop him up into little pieces and feed him to—

No, that is wrong. That is very, very wrong. We do not wish harm on others. I noticed that smirk on his face, and his eyes lingering over me. Ugh, there's always an exception to the rule. I wish more harm on him than the devil himself.

"Trust me, they won't get the wrong impression," I groaned. "Because I came out here to tell you I'm not going. Not in this."

He gave me a pout, and shook his head, "Why not, Baby?"

I can't stand it when he calls me that; it makes a weird shiver go down my spine. It sounds so much more personal the way he lets it roll of his tongue. Casual, like we have some sort of relationship that has a certain level of comfort in it and it's more of the normal pet name than an abbreviation of my name. I don't like it one bit.

"Because I just cannot wear this!"

"What's wrong with it?" he asked me. Those hypnotic blue eyes were giving me a look that said it all.

I can't look him in the eye. I glanced away, holding the jacket even closer. His hand reached out and toyed with the black material near my collar bone.

"Let me see," he suggested. "I'll tell you what I think."

"No way." I pulled back from him, and he looked hurt, or offended. I don't really care which because I am not wearing this _slutty_outfit. "This isn't me."

"It's Halloween; it doesn't have to be you." He stepped closer, this time invading my personal bubble and I took a step back, my calves connecting wait the stairs leading to my front door. He really knows how to corner a girl. His hand brushed my face and fell to the black collar again. This time he moved in closer to me. I thought I might fall backwards onto the steps as I leaned away as much as I could.

"Let me just get a peak," he urged.

"Reid, stop." I tried to turn away but he wouldn't let me budge. He held my shoulders tightly in his grasp now. "What did I tell you about touching me?" I snapped, my defenses going right back up.

"You weren't complaining last night, Baby." He gave me that cocky little grin of his.

"Why are you torturing me?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"On the contrary, right now _you_ are torturing me. I just want to see the outfit and give you my _God_honest opinion."

"You swear to me you won't make derogatory comments?" My eyes narrowed at him. Why I desired his reassurance was beyond me.

"B, c'mon I picked it out. I'm sure you look fine." He seemed sure of his opinion, and while I watched my figure, I had always had trouble keeping the curves away. This much exposure made me feel self-conscious.

I held on to the jacket for a second longer before I sighed. I can't win this battle without looking like a prude or someone who goes back on their word. I stared up at the dark sky and shook my head. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Slowly, I pulled the tie on the jacket and held it open. The cool night's breeze hit my bare skin, and I shuddered.

He was just standing there staring. Embarrassed I hurriedly closed it and his hands caught my wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked me, his brow furrowed.

"Putting my jacket back on. I knew I looked ridiculous. I can't believe you picked this out..." Why was I willing to put my entire reputation on the line wearing something like this just to put Reid Garwin in his place? I must be going crazy. I wouldn't be out here in this little black number with the scoop neck the showed off the entirety of my cleavage, dipping down almost to my navel.

He shook his head. "Are you kidding me?" I watched the look on his face, as if he was registering something new. He almost looked like he was at a loss for words. Great, even _more _embarrassing. "Baby, you look fucking hot," he remarked.

"Watch your mouth." My eyes narrowed glancing back at the house to make sure no one was watching, or overhearing. My cheeks were also getting hot from his blunt opinion. No one's ever said anything like that to me before.

"They can't hear me." Reid gave me a small grin.

"I can't go out like this…" I've never been to a party like this party was going to be. A drunken drugs party, no doubt. How could I go out to the first one of my life in something like this with a bot like him? What would everyone think? They'd think they knew why we were fashionably late. But maybe I just care too much about what other people think about me in the first place.

"B, its ok to let loose every once in awhile, you know that right? Have some fun, wild out. You only live once." he encouraged me.

I pursed my lips; I couldn't believe he was actually going there. I shook my head and looked away from him. I have _fun_. Just because I don't get drunk and have lots of sex and smoke lots of marijuana doesn't mean I don't enjoy my time.

"Look, you're probably wearing more clothes than half of the girls that will be there tonight anyway. Every girl is going to be wearing underwear. You'll stick out more if you wear something conservative." I could tell he just wanted me to get in the car, but what he just said made me feel just a little better.

I thought about it. He was probably right. Actually, I knew he was right. Halloween was the one night of the year where girls my age could dress like total sluts and no one would get penalized for it. And they all would. I should prepare myself for an eyeful of thong underwear and see-through tops.

I have to admit, that reassured me a little bit and he was finally able to get me into the car. The trip to Pogue's house was a bit quiet, which wasn't normal for Garwin. I would have expected a lot more chatter out of him, but maybe he detected how nervous I was. Instead, the radio played on some classic rock station lowly.

I could feel my palms sweating. I really do not want to go in to this house and show off all of my… _everything_… to _everyone_. The thought revolted me and I just couldn't stomach it. I thought I might be sick before I felt the car come to a stop and Reid's blue eyes were staring at me once again.

"Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. As he should be; he was forcing me to succumb to social suicide if I stepped in there looking like such a… tramp!

"Reid, I can't go in there… not like this." I shook my head violently. I just couldn't see myself waltzing in there as if I were wearing an actual outfit. I wasn't. I was wearing something that could rival lingerie… at least in my book.

"C'mon, what'd I say before? You look hot Baby, hotter than any girl in there is probably gonna look, and like I said, you're probably wearing more than them." Reid was getting a little desperate at this point I think.

"First of all," I snapped at him angrily. "Don't call me that." He raised an eyebrow at me, which I ignored. "Secondly, I can't go in there… it can't happen. Reid I can't."

Okay, so I was close to begging him not to make me go through with this bet, but I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't letting it slide. What the heck was it going to take for him to turn this car around and take me home?

"Babylon, did you forget that we made a little deal…?" I stared at him; his tongue darted out and moistened his lips. I couldn't take my eyes off of him for some reason unknown to me.

I was arguing with myself. I could _not_ stare at him like that! No way! That was not good, not good at _all_. He was giving me that smirk, like he knew what I was thinking. Sometimes I wonder if he can read minds. Ugh, who cares? I'm still not going in there.

Read that Garwin. I gave him a determined look and began restating my case, in all reality ready to break down in tears for fear of looking like some whore. "I can't go in there looking like this."

"C'mon Babs, you look sexy. You're hot; let everyone appreciate it for once. Maybe you'll like the attention" Reid tried to coax.

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and I shook my head, "I can't…" I repeated for the thousandth time.

I watched as he got out of the car and literally ran over to my side of the vehicle. It was right then I finally noticed he was dressed as I biker I suppose, gloves in place as usual with a Harley Davidson t-shirt under a leather jacket and some jeans on. He pulled open the door and grabbed my hands, pulling me out of it. I let out a small gasp, causing him to narrow his eyes at me while I pulled the jacket closer to my body.

He reached past me and his fingers rubbed against my exposed leg, causing a shiver to go through my body. I instinctively closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip to hold in the betraying sigh that wanted to escape. I could not even think like that, not about him. Not about anyone.

He came back out of the car with the wings. My eyes narrowed as he held out his palm, his index and middle fingers waging at me. I gave him a confused look. What did he want me to do? He motioned to the coat and I held on tighter.

"Reid, don't…" I'll beg. I don't want to, but I will if that's what I have to do to get out of this.

"A deal is a deal, B." I think he was beginning to get a little frustrated. And for some reason, this made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't... _want_ him to be frustrated with me. I made a deal and I should have to stick to it... no matter how humiliating the conditions are.

I looked at him and slowly untied the belt. His blue eyes were staring into mine and he helped me out of the coat. He leaned in, his lips brushing against my ear making me flinch back slightly.

"Besides getting our little bet over with—" I felt him grin; his fingers touching my hips as he slipped the wings over my shoulders. "—I'm going to be the envy of every guy here tonight."

Something about the way he said it and what he said made an unusual feeling flow through my veins. A warm fluttering sensation coursed in the pit of my stomach when I turned around to look at him. I don't know exactly what this feeling is, but I sort of like it even if it makes me nervous and more than a little uncomfortable.


	11. Chapter 10: All Hollow's Eve Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyver

**A/N:** We received a GREAT response from all of you last chapter. We got a lot of reviews and they were all good, which made up very happy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Feel free to put your predictions in the reviews as well like some have been doing, I'm interested to know what you'd like to see or what you think is going to happen. I can't guarantee you'll get your wish of course.

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 10: All Hollow's Eve Part II**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I could feel their eyes. Scrutinizing me, judging me. It wouldn't be as bad if I'd entered the bustling house on my own, but no. I had to be with one of the four people in town that turned the heads of everyone wherever they were.

Too many of these eyes were familiar. Too many of these people watching me, whispering to each other, discretely pointing, were my classmates. What would they think of me dressed like this? Would they brush it off? As Reid had pointed out, there were certainly many girls here dressed in hardly anything.

No, that's doubtful.

My reputation is too high. I'm the kind of person people just wait for something, _anything_, to happen that they can gossip about or break the person down over. Well, that will never happen to me. I'll make it through this whatever happens, despite feeling as though coming here was a huge mistake.

The wandering eyes of Aaron Abbot as we walked past him made me cringe and follow closer behind Reid. What have I gotten myself into? My stupid pride made that bet with Garwin, not me! Why do I have to pay for it? I should've stayed home. I should've put on my witch hat and gone with a few people from church and brought Shena and Imogen trick or treating. I should've gone with the other older kids to bring the little ones around. That's what I did every year! Why is this year any different? What am I doing here?

"Babylon?" I froze and turned to look at the owner of the voice that called out to me. Wonderful. Half of the dance team stood before me, ogling me with shocked and disbelieving eyes. Amber had been the one to speak. "What are you wearing?" she wondered, stunned. Self consciously, I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to cover myself up.

"I can't believe you even own something like this," Hayden added. I felt an arm on my shoulder and a second later, Reid's body was right beside mine. "What can I say? I bring out the animal in her. Have a nice night ladies," he interrupted before pulling me further into the house and away from the rest of the dance team and to where his friends were standing around.

"Happy Halloween assholes," he announced, grabbing the attention of the three other Sons.

"Hey dude. Hey Babylon," Tyler greeted me, his eyes widening a little as he looked at my attire. I inwardly groaned. I've never felt like such a piece of meat before in my life. And I _hated_ how a small part f me was enjoying it.

"Hey, get your own date Baby Boy," Reid growled, pushing the side of his friend's head. Tyler blushed a little before staring down into his cup, but a grin was there on his face.

I waved shortly to Pogue and Caleb before spying Sarah and Kate sitting on a loveseat to the side of the boys.

Surprisingly, I actually enjoyed their company. I never really got along with girls, finding that they usually saw me as a goody two shoes, and I never expected to get along with either one of them particularly. But I actually had looked forward to seeing them tonight and chatting.

"What the hell are you supposed to be, a gay biker?" Pogue snorted when he eyed Reid's so called costume.

"Yeah dude, I _did _come as you," Reid joked back, punching his longhaired friend in the shoulder. While that went on, I made my way over to the two girls while Reid and his friends joked around with each other and sipped on beer.

"Hey Babylon. You look nice," Sarah commented with a bright smile. She's a very welcoming person. Even though she was clearly shocked at the outfit's scarcity, she didn't make it as noticeable.

"Let me guess, Reid picked that out," Kate smirked, shaking her head at the correct assumption.

"Yeah. It was part of our bet. I certainly didn't buy this." They both laughed lightly and I perched on the arm of the loveseat beside Kate who shrugged at my comment.

"It's not as if you can't pull it off. You've got a good body, it's okay to show it off every once in a while." I must admit I was flattered at Kate's comment. Girls are bitches and one who I wasn't even certain liked me just gave me an extremely high compliment.

"Thank you," I said, flushing a little.

"Want to go in the other room? It's really loud out here and the kitchen is probably still pretty deserted," Sarah asked over the pounding music. Kate and I both stood while nodding and followed the blonde over to the boys. I couldn't hear wheat she said but I guessed she told Caleb where we were going.

The kitchen was much quieter, the music being filtered through the door, and there were only two other people in here, on their way out. We made ourselves comfortable at the breakfast nook and engaged in some meaningless conversation.

"So what do you think?" Kate asked me. "About the party I mean," she added, noticing my initial confusion.

"It's... definitely loud. I've never been to anything like this before." There were sweating, scarcely clothed bodies pulsing around the living room to the beat of the music, the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke filling my lungs and it was far too loud. But all in all it was an interesting environment.

People traveled in and out of the kitchen as we hung out, some staying longer than others. It wasn't until a group of about four unfamiliar boys stumbled through the swinging white door that our conversation halted. I raised my brow at the clearly drunken state of the group before rolling my eyes and turning back to the girls.

"Anyway, what I was saying was that Mr. Jefferson is definitely planning a pop quiz for next week, so I'd start reading that—"

"Hey!" I was interrupted by the slurred boom of one of the guys, a brunette with hair a little longer than Reid's. One of the unfamiliar guys. They must be from the public because I've never seen them around Spenser before. "Where's your dates, ladies?" Wonderful.

"Um..." Sarah trailed off as the guy invaded her personal space.

"Actually, our _boyfriends_ are in the other room. So you should probably back off," Kate said, not very threateningly. Scum like these guys makes me sick. Huffing, I stood from my seat and grabbed a hand of each of the girls, urging them to get up as well, which they eagerly did. I certainly wasn't going to give this jerk a reaction to his actions, so I just strode towards the door, letting the two girls follow close behind.

It all happened so quickly I could barely comprehend it. A different guy, this one with black hair, clearly dyed that fell shaggy past his ears, tall and rather muscular, pushed his way between Kate and I causing her to stumble backwards, Sarah helping her catch her balance before she fell.

"Where you goin' sweetheart?" he slurred, far to close to me. I can't believe he pushed Kate like that! What is _wrong_ with this guy? Being drunk and hitting on girls is one thing, but putting his hands on a woman is by no means excusable at al!.

"Away from drunk pieces of garbage like you. I suggest you and your friends leave this house right now before the host finds out you just pushed his girlfriend. He's definitely not going to go easy on you." I had a tongue of fire when I wanted to and I'm sure I looked ridiculous standing with my feminine frame, though I was tall for a female, up against this easily six foot two, clearly athletic young man. But I don't care. He didn't intimidate me.

"Aw, why you gotta be like that _angel_?" he asked, emphasizing the identity of my costume. A growl sounded in my throat and my fists clenched at my sides. I was becoming furious until fear took my fury's place.

The guy reached out and brushed his hand against the bare area above my navel, every intention of traveling higher until I jumped back, completely at a loss for what to do now. I've never encountered something like this. No guy has ever tried to touch me inappropriately... well maybe with the exception of Reid. But he's never tried to grope me and when he touches me he certainly doesn't make me cower back in fear. And it's not as if I have a problem with that at work either. The only people that come into Sock Hopper's are children, their parents or old men and women trying to get a taste of their childhood.

The aggressiveness of this guy terrified me.

"Keep your hands off of me!" I cried out as he reached forward again, grabbing at my forearm this time. I should run for it, but I wouldn't want to leave Kate and Sarah in here with these perverts. I began panicking as the guy pulled me closer to him, easily overpowering my struggles to try and escape his grip and I wasn't keen on squirming too much for fear I would fall out of this stupid, impractical costume.

I saw Sarah run off and prayed to God she was going to find Caleb or anyone to get this guy away from me. My eyes are seriously about to swell up with tears. I don't know what to do! I've never had to worry about this!

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

Taking a swig of the room temperature beer in my hand I noticed Sarah surveying the room looking almost panicked. Frowning, I saw her eyes grow wide at the sight of me and she literally ran over, pushing drunken people out of her way as she did. Damn, the girl's strong.

Her small hands grabbed on to my left arm and she was rambling on and on about something. She was going way too fast for me to understand.

"Whoa, whoa, Sarah, babe… slow down." I put the red Solo cup down and turned to look at her. "Now let's go back to the beginning, what's wrong?"

"It's Babylon." Sarah pursed her lips together. I felt my face fall at the look of almost horror that was adorning Sarah's generally happy face. "We were in the kitchen and there were these drunk guys. One was getting fresh with us, and she was trying to get out of there and a different one grabbed at her, and not in a very nice way. I left them in there Reid, you need to go!"

I could feel my chest tighten and as Sarah told me this, my fists clenched. "Go get Pogue." I'm about to go kick the shit out of some guy who seems to think he can put his hands on my date.

_Fuck_no!

I've dealt with enough of these drunken assholes to know that when it comes to getting what they want, they won't stop. I have worked way too fucking hard to get Babylon to loosen the fuck up. No little prick is gonna ruin that for me.

My gaze settled on Tyler who was flirting with a pretty brunette. I never thought I'd say this, but there's no time for flirting now. We've got to go save Babylon's ass and any chances I have at winning this bet. I mean, I'm the one that made her come tonight. If something bad happens she's never going to trust me again. And I just can't let that happen. I grabbed Ty's shoulder and lifted my chin to the kitchen door. His brow furrowed, but I didn't have time to explain; I had to go get Babylon.

I walked in to the room and saw the guy. He was holding on to one of Babylon's wrists and had her pushed up against a counter. Half of his body was pressed up against her. There was no fucking way she could overpower this guy. She was visibly trying to wrench her wrist out of his grasp. But he was effortlessly grasping onto it. I could see the look of horror on her face as he leered in closer.

"I just wanna have a little fun, babe…"

This guy clearly has no idea who he's fucking with.

Her face twisted and she squirmed, trying to hide the look of fright on her features, though it wasn't working. I can't just stand here and watch this. This isn't just some guy grabbing her ass when she walks by. This guy isn't going to stop anytime soon. I felt Tyler's hand clamp on my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

Casting a glance at Kate, I nudged him in the side to get his attention. "Get Kate out of the way."

It was more of a command than a request. Tyler simply nodded his head and walked towards Kate. I narrowed my eyes in on the bastard that thought it was okay to harass women, and put your hands on them. Sure, I can get grabby, but if a girl starts to get upset, I'll stop. I'm not a fucking rapist.

Not that girls ever get too upset when I get handsy.

The prick went in to grab her other wrist, but I was too quick for him. I intercepted his wrist and twisted it behind his back, catching him completely off guard. Babylon's eyes went wide seeing me come to her rescue.

That's right, I'm fucking Superman.

I smirked at the brief though. Almost.

The guy let go of her other wrist and turned around to face me. "Who the fuck are you?" he snapped. I chuckled bitterly when I got a good look at him. He was one of those ignorant cocksuckers from the public. He sneered at me, trying to intimidate me, but those bloodshot, drunken eyes didn't worry me one bit. He was just a bit taller, and stalker—his build reminded me of Pogue.

He shoved me, that fucking idiot. I shoved him back making him ram in to the counter next to Babylon. She yelped out in shock and jumped away when Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled her safely out of the way near Kate. I ripped my jacket off roughly and threw it on the ground, ready for a fight. The guy regained his composure after undoubtedly hurting his side when he hit the hard counter's edge and headed right towards me.

Just as I was about to throw myself at this fucker, his two friends came backing him up. Oh, they want to play it like that? Fine with me. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve I know they can't compete with. Not to mention Tyler's right beside me, ready to brawl if he has to. Fucking morons.

"Reid!"

Caleb's voice grabbed my attention for a half a second. Sarah stood between him and Pogue, and the two girls were pushed behind them. I think they could see that I was about two seconds away from throwing these fuckers out of the parlor window, with or without the Power. That was Caleb and Pogue's cue to come over to where Ty and I were facing off.

"Get your shit, and get the hell out of my house," Pogue warned them.

They didn't budge; it was a stare down between the public posse and mine. Did they really think they were going to intimidate us? Before anything else could happen Pogue, Tyler, Caleb and I escorted the idiots out of his house, right in front of everyone, causing a raucous of laughter and mocking at the public assholes' expense.

We returned to the room and Kate flung herself in to Pogue's arms, Sarah curled under Caleb's and I walked over to Babylon. She looked visibly shaken, and I couldn't blame her really.

I reached up and brushed her dark hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

Seriously, I may not be the epitome of a gentlemen, but I wouldn't fucking put my hands on a women like that asshole had. Drunk or not. Those bluish-gray eyes stared back up at me, and she shook her head.

A wave of complete shock washed over me when she immediately wrapped her arms around my middle and hugged me tightly. I was a bit hesitant to reciprocate, but hugged her back nonetheless, trying to hug her comfortably over her wings that were a little broken from her struggle with the douchbag.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her, my lips just centimeters away from her ear. I thought maybe it would take her mind off of things.

She looked up at me, a questioning expression on her face. I jerked my head towards the kitchen door, signaling we could go out there to dance and she simply nodded her head. I liked the feeling of her body in my arms, what can I say?

"Let's trash these first," I said, gesturing to the ruined costume accessory on her back. She nodded and reached back, grabbing the over shoulder elastics and pulling them down her arms. Wow, what a view. The way the black material clung to her curves, and the plunging 'V' of the dress opened even more when she reached back...

No wonder every guy in this place was staring at her when we walked in. I couldn't blame them.

She looked fucking hot.

The rest of the night she was attached to me. Not that I minded really. If I walked away from her, or slipped away to use the bathroom she gave me that look. That look that read she was almost completely terrified that it might happen again.

"You'll be fine B. They're gone and there's tons of people out here. No one's gonna let that happen again, okay?" She gave me a forced smile and stuck close with Tyler or the girls. When I came back from the bathroom she was in a light conversation with Sarah and Kate. I slipped in next to them, and let my fingers trail down her bare arm.

Her head snapped up and I gave her a charming grin. She smiled back a bit, and I let my fingers fall into her palm. Within seconds she was holding on tightly to my hand.

As much as I hated the fucking pricks that harassed her, I was kind of glad it happened. If there's one thing I know it's the hero always gets laid. Period.

We were all having a good time, and Baby was finally loosening up a bit more after the incident, but when Pogue got a call that there were cops coming, the entire party split.

"Hey man... You heard what? Shit, thanks bro," Pogue stopped yelling into his cell phone and shut it. "We got cops," he announced after running over to turn off the stereo. People began scattering out of the house and I would remember to look of absolute horror on Babylon's face forever. You know why? Because she was looking at _me_for help. Guess I'm like her savior now, right? Screw Jesus.

"C'mon Babs!" I shouted, quickening my pace to the door. She shot me a look and I shrugged my shoulders. "You can either stay here and get caught, or you can take off with me."

She didn't think twice, grabbing my hand and we weeded our way through the swarm of teenage bodies and finally made it onto the front lawn. We found the car without any problems, Pogue's driveway always being reserved for his brothers and his girl's cars. Anyone with half a brain knew at any Sons party, not to park in the drive. I pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors, running to the driver's side just as the cops were pulling in.

She stared at me in horror. "Reid…"

The way she said my name, seriously sent shivers down my spine. As fucking gay as that sounds, it's true. I slammed the gearshift into reverse and the space behind me parted like the Red Sea when my taillights went on.

"If I get caught, I'll lose my scholarship." Her eyes were wide as she stared at two cops running to their cars. "And you've been drinking..."

"Don't worry." I had like two beers. That's hardly enough to do any damage to me and even if I was drunk, one flash of my eyes could sober me up in a millisecond.

I flew out of the driveway and slammed the car into drive, taking off down the long road that led back to the main roads. I glanced in the rear view and noticed the red and blue lights that were following us.

"Hang on B."

She grabbed the handle above the door and turned around to see the cop car skid across the road to keep up with us. I noticed the disbelieving smile on her lips and grinned. I'm going to make her night.

I swung the car on to a narrow road and I believe am now deaf. She let out the loudest scream and hung on tightly to the door, then snapped her gaze at me and I grinned.

She was turned around in her seat again, staring out of the back window, and I glanced in the rear view. There was no way they were going to catch us.

She let out a small laugh once they were a good distance away from us and turned back around in her seat. I could tell by the look on her face that she found it kind of exciting. I couldn't blame her. I always loved running from the cops.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

Oh my god, we just out ran the cops! Is that even _possible_? I glanced over at Reid and I seriously wanted to kiss him.

Oh gosh, I did _not_just admit that.

First he saves me from that ogre, and then he gets me out of losing my scholarship by outrunning the cops. How incredible is that?

I glanced at the clock on his radio and swallowed hard. It was past midnight. I was going to be in deep trouble if I didn't get home.

"Reid?"

Those blue eyes flickered over to me.

"I'm late."

My words caught him off guard and he shook his head. "Don't worry." He smirked and pulled on to my road. He pulled up in front of my house and I grinned seeing all the lights were off except for the front porch.

No one was up. This is good. I ran a hand through my dark hair and I could feel his eyes on me. Wow, this was substantially awkward. I couldn't quite grasp the idea that Reid had been my 'knight in shining armor' tonight. He had seriously saved my ass from a really bad situation.

It's funny how something like what happened tonight can shine a whole new light on someone. The way he acted, the way he took charge of the situation, the way he held me after it happened. I just… I didn't see the same blonde haired jerk I always thought he was. He was so much more than the playboy of Spenser, and I could see that.

There is more to Reid Garwin than meets the eye.

"Thank you."

He looked at me with a sheepish grin. "Don't mention it."

"No, really." I gave him a small smile. "I really mean it." I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he glanced at me with a look of contempt. "You have no idea how scared I was."

"Guys like him are scum," Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"I really appreciate what you did for me. It means a lot…"

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference again and ran a glove clad hand over the top of his head, sending the pieces of his already untidy hair sticking up in all directions. I opened the door to the car, and took a deep breath. I'm about to do something I swore I would not do. I swore I would never be dazzled by Reid Garwin; I would never be one of those swooning girls.

Yet here I am, leaning over the center console, and without thinking I placed a peck on his cheek. I pulled away quickly, seeing the amused smile on his face.

I felt my stomach in my throat as I lifted a hand to him. "Goodnight."

With a large smile on my face I fluttered up the steps to my house and unlocked the door. He sat there waiting for me to enter the house and I chanced a glance back at him. He was leaned over the seat, looking out the window at me. He picked his hand from the steering wheel and wiggled his fingers at me, mouthing 'goodnight' as he did so. I totally get it now. I can see what all these girls go completely nuts over. I grinned at him and quietly opened the door, sliding in and silently shutting it behind me. I couldn't get the jubilant feeling inside of me to calm down.

I was acting like Shena, on cloud nine right now at the simple thought of Reid Garwin being my, dare I say... messiah.


	12. Chapter 11: Sabotage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. We've been getting a great response for this story. And don't forget to check out our new one, Heartbreakers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 11: Sabotage**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

_"Shewas drunk and all over that guy. Then he put the moves on her and she's suddenly all virtuous again."_

_"It was some loser from the public. Sleaze."_

_"I heard he slipped her a roofie. Reid got there just in time."_

_"She was asking for it. Did you see what she was wearing?"_

_"Reid paid the guy to do it. I mean, come on, how else would he get her to even look at him?"_

_"She looked hot. I can't blame the guy."_

_"She was all over that guy first, then next thing you know she's humping Reid's leg all night. Make up your mind!"_

_"I wish Reid hadn't done anything. She deserves it. Put her in her place."_

_"Jesse told me she almost got raped!"_

_"She was into it. Reid just got jealous and butt in."_

_"She's dating Reid now, can you believe it?"_

_"Poor thing. She looked really scared."_

_"Tease."_

It's difficult to walk the halls with dignity when you know all those whispers are about you.

This has never happened to me before. I've never been the topic of gossip like _this_. Sure, people talk about me, but not for a reason like this, never for some stupid Spenser party scandal. I kept away from that scene for this specific reason. I should've known better...

I silently cursed Reid for bringing me there. How stupid of me. Why? Why did I go? This isn't going to die down until something else happens. I can only pray there's a party this weekend; the incident between Reid, that drunken guy and I will be old news then.

Stopping in front of my locker, I noticed a group of giggling girls quite a ways down the hall. I saw a certain smug blonde's face in the middle of the group, vaguely hearing certain words dropped and figuring out he was bragging about his heroic efforts on Saturday night.

Half the girls were clearly invading his personal bubble, not that I'm even sure Reid _has_ a personal bubble...

As if I wasn't confused already, he has to do this. I'm struggling with my feelings here; I have been since Saturday night, and it's Monday morning now. I've never really had to deal with these conflicting feelings towards someone before...

I don't know what to do.

Let's analyze. Reid is sometimes, a perfect gentleman, and I can't even believe an element like that exists in his personality. For the most part, he's respected my virtues on our 'dates'. My family seems to be thrilled with him. And he _did _save me from that barbarian at Pogue's Halloween party...

But then he does something like this; let's girls hang all over him. And all his crude comments; I'm sure he'll never give those up. I could never trust someone like him...

I've never been so confused about a boy before in my life.

But I guess I shouldn't worry about it, should I? Our bet is over, my debt is paid. The deal was that he'd leave me alone afterwards.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I tried to concentrate on which books I needed for class next. Picking the correct two, I gently clicked my locker shut and spun to go to class, but stopped when Tyler offered me a smile and a greeting. His locker was only three down from mine.

"Hey Babylon."

"Hello Tyler." He shut his locker and stepped forward, apparently interested in a conversation. Well, this is new.

"Are you okay? You know... after Saturday." He seemed shy asking about it. I'm sure he's heard all the whispers today as well, being who he is.

"I'm fine. I was a little shaken up, but I'm fine now." I've never had a man put their hands on me in such a threatening manner before. I was petrified. "Thanks..."

His hand rubbed at the back of his neck as he leaned against the lockers. "I've been trying to straighten out people's stories but... you know how high school is. People believe what they want and repeat it even if they don't believe it."

I felt shy for some reason as I laughed lightly at his all too true comment. Okay, so, I will admit, long ago, when I was a mere sixth grader, I had the _slightest_, most _insignificant_ crush on Tyler. Surely it meant nothing now, but I always saw him and Caleb as... the good Sons I suppose.

"Yes, I've heard some of those stories. I suppose that's what I get for letting Reid dress me though, hmm?" It came out a little more bitter than it was supposed to and Tyler certainly detected the tone.

"He's not _that_ bad. I mean, I have to give him credit, he can be a dick but he'd never act like that guy at the party did. He has some morals and believe it or not, he's not as tough as he pretends to be." Typical best friend defense. What else could I expect? The four of them were more like brothers than friends; it had always been that way.

I threw my head back and laughed at Tyler's defense, placing a hand on his arm as I did so. It as a simple friendly gesture...

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

I can't believe that fucker left me this morning. I told him to wait and he didn't, like he has something better to do. But, I'm not going to let my best friend bring me down.

_Hell no!_

Baby was under my spell; and who could blame her really?

Friday night went great. Saturday… damn, it couldn't have gone any better than if I had planned it myself! I looked like some big, protective hero type now to her. She was bound to come around any day now.

I strolled down the hall of Spenser Academy on my high horse. I had every reason to. I was kicking Aaron Abbot's ass, while bringing down the biggest snob in school. We were the talk of the school. There is nothing I love more than to hear my name on the tip of everyone's tongue.

"Hey Reid! I heard what you did on Saturday." Ah, the ladies, forever drawn in by my acts of chivalry and good looks. Why not bask in the glory?

I live for attention, so fucking sue me.

I was having a pretty decent morning so far. I wanted to find Babylon before first period. I needed to make sure she was _okay_. Brownie points were always a good thing in my book; the better I look, the easier it is for me to get in her pants. But there's no reason I can't stop and brag a _little_ bit...

The small group of girls that surrounded me hung onto every word I said as I told them about Saturday night.

That's when I saw her, a huge smile on her face. Licking my lips I smirked knowing that I was the reason for that very smile. She was probably talking to one of her hyena friends, telling them what a great time she had with—

Tyler! She was talking to _Tyler!_?

I excused myself from the group of girls and stared towards them. I think my mouth is hanging open; what the hell? Tyler was leaning against his locker; he actually looked like he was trying to act cool, like he was James fucking Dean or something. His hands were shoved in to his front pockets, that grin on his face.

I know _that_ grin. _I_ taught him _that _grin.

The little bastard!

My jaw clenched shut seeing her. Babylon. She was standing close to him, too close to him. That amazing body was squared off in Tyler's direction. This wasn't normal.

Fuck.

My eyes narrowed seeing her reach out and touch his arm, her head thrown back as she laughed at something he said.

What could she possibly find so funny?

Tyler is _not_funny.

At first it looked like they were just talking, which is fine. But that touch I saw. The way she touched his arm, and gave him a short look, almost as if she were embarrassed, and the way she tossed her head back, the grin on Tyler's face. I know all of those signs.

I used all of those signs, more times than you could imagine.

They were _flirting_.

An odd sensation ran throughout my body. I didn't really know how to explain the feeling, or identify it. It was something I definitely haven't felt before. All I know is I _don't_fucking like it.

Gaining my motor skills back I marched over, I couldn't have this. My best friend could _not_ruin what I've worked so hard for. What the hell was he thinking?

I slipped my arm around Babylon's shoulders and smirked at them, looking from one guilty party to the next. "What's going on guys? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Babylon gave me an odd look.

"Are you telling Babs about the time that Aaron and the boys stole your clothes at swim practice, Baby Boy?" I grinned. I felt the need to embarrass Tyler. He's making himself look _way_ too good in front of Babylon; she's _my_conquest. "And you had to walk out to your car in your speedo?"

I laughed, that was fucking hilarious. I wish I would've thought of it first.

Wow, if looks could kill, I would be fucking dead. Since when did Baby Boy give nasty looks like that? I glanced down at Babylon, who wasn't laughing, at all.

Hey, _I_thought it was funny.

Tyler opened his mouth, about to say something, when the bell rang. I felt Babylon stiffen under my arm and she glanced up at me and then at Tyler.

"I've got to get to class. I'll uh— talk to you later Tyler…" She smiled at him and then slid from under my arm. "Bye Reid."

"Later Babylon." Tyler's cheeks were flushed from my story.

I grinned at her and winked. "Catch'ya later B."

I watched her slink away and as soon as she was out of range I turned my attention back on my best friend.

"What the hell are you trying to do Tyler?"

"What are you talking about? We were just talking!" He looked angry. Why the hell is _he_ angry? _I_should be the one who's furious!

"You're trying to sabotage me, aren't you?" I accused him. He was soft for chicks like Babylon; girls who spent more time studying than partying. But he couldn't have this one. He's had plenty of time to make moves on her in the past, and now suddenly when I want her, so does he?

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler snapped at me. "Why the hell would I try and sabotage you? We were just talking! We were just having a friendly conversation."

"A little _too_fucking friendly," I pointed out.

"Whatever man, you're losing your mind, aren't you?" It's true it wasn't like me to get this possessive over girls; I had no problem taking sloppy seconds or handing them out usually. But I didn't want anything getting in my way this time.

"No, I'm perfectly sane right now, but _you_ on the other hand, _you're_out here trying to ruin my plan. Are you in this with Aaron or something?" I knew that wasn't true, but I said it anyway.

I watched closely as Tyler's face distorted. "Do you really think that I would be in on anything with Aaron? Especially something that has to do with you?"

He shook his head and I was quiet, trying to contemplate whether I believed him or not. Something about the way they were just pissed me off. I didn't like it. _At all_. And I don't want to see it again.

"Look, just drop it, okay? Babylon and I were just talking. I'm not trying to sabotage you or your stupid little plan." I knew from the beginning Tyler wasn't keen on this plan, but it didn't involve him.

"Oh, so now it's stupid?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, it is. She's nice Reid, and she doesn't deserve what you wanna do to her." Letting his true feeling show, huh?

"You suddenly have a conscience now?" I snorted.

"As I recall, you're the only one here without a conscience."

I couldn't really argue with that, now can I? He knows me better than anyone. I want to ruin the Bible humping bitch, and feelings are bound to get hurt. I licked my lips and shook my head. We're going to squash this; I can't stand arguing with him.

"So, what are you going to do next?" he questioned, his eyes giving me a look that challenged my skills.

"I'm not sure yet… but I'll think of something," I grinned as we headed towards out first period class.

"Dude, Babylon Arnardottir is _not_going to sleep with you, period. I don't care what you do."

Oh, he did not just go there. That little fucker, he thinks he knows what she's going to do because he talked to her for five minutes? Fuck no, I've got the little abstinent tease right where I fucking want her.

"Look Baby Boy, I know you're jealous," I grinned as he shot me a look that said 'yeah right'. I shrugged it off. "But I've got a _huge_opening after I saved her fucking ass at Pogue's party."

He looked at me, rolling those blue eyes in that condescending manner. I hate him sometimes. I really fucking do.

* * *

You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that Babylon was avoiding me. Seriously, I went to all the usual places where I'd see her, and guess what? No Babylon. What the fuck?

I had spotted her once; she was talking to Sarah and Kate. Those traitors. But I could use this. She is getting in close with Caleb and Pogue's girls. I'll have to convince them to put in a few kind words on my behalf.

I might have to beg and plead with the two self-righteous broads, but it'd be worth it to see Aaron Abbot go down in flames and the demise of one Babylon the Great.

Here I am now, roaming the halls, trying to think of what I could possibly do next, on my way to Study Hall in the library. She can't be avoiding me. It's all in my head. Hell,  
I'm pretty sure she's into me now. I mean c'mon! A girl like that does not tell you they had a great time and then avoid you.

It doesn't work like that… or does it?

What the hell do I know?

I'm not exactly in to the whole 'dating' scene. I never really have been. A couple of dates here and there, and usually I get what I want at least after the second date. This one however, is a lot harder to crack, and I knew it would be.

I walked in to the library; I'm just going to wing it. That's all I know. I noticed her sitting in the far right hand corner of the library. She had a mountain of books around her and looked, dare I say… cute.

She was hunched over her notebook, jotting down notes from the open textbooks around her. A small smirk tugged at my lips as I strolled over casually. Shoving my hands in to my front pockets, I leaned in behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped, just as I had expected. She turned around, holding her chest, a look of pure horror on that pretty face.

"You scared the life out of me…" she breathed heavily.

I couldn't help myself. My eyes lingered down to her chest. The first couple of buttons on her blouse were undone, her tie was loosened and her sweater vest was MIA. I can't say that I really blame her. The sweater vest thing is an evil invention made by the dickheads that forced us to wear these God-awful uniforms.

She cleared her throat and I smirked at her. "How are you doing?"

I placed myself in the seat right next to her and she looked a bit uneasy at first. "Okay I guess," she breathed.

"You know, I've been thinking about you all weekend…"

Now that is definitely not a lie. I had been thinking about her, and how much I'd love to ravage that generous little dancer's body. She was built good for a dancer; they usually had no tits or ass. She was gifted though.

"You have?" Her brow furrowed and I smirked seeing her reaction. She looked genuinely surprised, maybe even taken with me.

"You're not the only one that had a good time, Babs."

"Yeah?" Her tone showed that she was a bit disbelieving, but hey, she hasn't bitched at me for calling her by the many nicknames I'd come accustomed to calling her. We're making progress.

"Yeah…" I gave her a charming smile, and I think; yep it is. That is a blush forming on those pale cheeks. I grinned and pushed her dark hair out of her face. "So, I have a swim meet after school tomorrow…"

"I know. I'm class president; I organize the sporting events schedule over summer and winter breaks so nothing clashes." she offered shortly, but the corners of her lips were slightly upturned.

She's still got that fire under her ass; I love it. I smirked and nodded my head.

"True, but, this one is different."

She looked hesitant, her pen still clutched in her hand, looking like it was ready to write, but it just stayed still near the paper. "How so?"

"Because you're gonna be there."

I watched her face contort to one of confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to come to my meet." I gave her a small grin, cupping her cheek with my hand, my thumb gliding over her pale, smooth skin.

"I—I can't…" Her eyes focused on my hand and the way it was touching her. I was surprised that she was letting me keep it there.

I couldn't fight the look of disappointment on my face. She couldn't? Why not?

"Why?" I pulled my hand back, resting it on the table.

"I have a student council meeting tomorrow," she revealed, and I swear she almost looked disappointed.

"Skip it." Simple solution, right? She's the president; she makes the rules.

"Reid, I'm the Student Council President. I can't just _skip_a meeting." She put her pen down and turned to look at me fully.

"Then postpone it." I pulled her hands in to mine and gave her a pleading look. "I really want you to be there." I looked her dead in the eyes as I said it and saw them flicker away form mine.

She looked like she was having some kind of internal struggle. "Why?"

Good fucking question; why the hell would you want her there? I want to be inside of you isn't a good reason, or at least not one she'd consider. Fuck, c'mon Garwin think! Who are you swimming against? Broderick and… Florence; _Florence_. The fucker that broke my record last year swims for Florence.

"You might be my good luck charm." And just like that, I was back in the game.

"What?" Her eyes lit up a little, looking more blue than gray at the moment.

"The asshole who broke my backstroke record last year swims for Florence. That's one of the schools we're swimming against tomorrow." I pulled her chin in to my grasp and made her look at me. "And I can't go wrong with you in my corner now, can I?"

She gave me a shy smile, then nodded her head and I grinned. I am too fucking amazing for my own good. I smiled and leaned in closer; I saw the nervous glint in her eyes and laughed to myself.

I'll save her the heart attack, I turned her chin and placed a light, almost sensual kiss on her jaw line before getting up and leaving the library, my work here was done. At least for now.


	13. Chapter 12: Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is a long one!

* * *

**Fallen Now Is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 12: Take My Breath Away**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I can't believe that I actually cancelled my Student Council meeting. What was I thinking? That's the problem, I _wasn't_thinking.

Apparently, I haven't been thinking for the last week or so. I honestly don't know what has gotten into me. I hate Reid Garwin; I despised the very ground that he walked on, yet here I am about to enter the gym to watch his swim meet.

And most importantly I cancelled a huge meeting, just because he asked me to. I had fallen victim to his charm, that same false charm that he had played my mother, Amma and my sisters with. The very charm that I promised myself I would _not_fall for.

The thought annoyed me. I could be one of those stupid girls that would heed everything he said and be tossed to the side. I honestly never thought I'd put myself in this position.

Taking a deep breath I pulled open the door to the pool area and stepped inside. I never thought I'd see the day where I was coming to watch the Spenser swim team compete, let alone at the request of one of the Sons of Ipswich; my _least_favorite Son of Ipswich.

I looked around the bleachers for the familiar faces of Kate and Sarah. I spotted them both waving frantically in my direction. Wow… is this what it feels like to have friends?

This world never ceased to amaze me.

I made my way to them slowly, silently cursing myself for showing up. I should have told Reid 'no' from the get go. I shouldn't have fallen into this trap. I knew exactly what this was; just some ploy to make my life miserable.

"Babylon, hey!" Sarah grinned at me, her blue eyes bright.

"Hey." I returned her smile, though mine wasn't nearly as sincere. I was just having major regrets about showing up here.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked her brow furrowing.

"I feel like an idiot…" I took a seat next to Sarah and she glanced at me oddly, as if asking me why I felt like this. I shrugged. "I cancelled a meeting for student council because of this."

"Oh c'mon! Lighten up a little bit Baby…" Kate teased giving me a playful grin, thinking the situation was worse from the look I'd given her.

I shook my head. "Yeah, besides, look at it this way; half of the student council is here anyway," Sarah pointed out.

I hadn't really thought about that. I suppose it was a good idea to cancel it. Maybe it wasn't that huge of a deal...

"I still can't believe I'm here," I muttered, looking around at all the girls that filled the stands. It seemed like every girl imaginable from Spenser was here and that didn't include the fans from the other two schools.

"They only come to ogle the guys in their tiny little bathing suits." Sarah lifted her shoulder in disinterest at my words.

"Exactly! It's ridiculous!" Kate agreed, known for her relationship that was known to be fuelled by jealousy on both her and Pogue's ends.

I couldn't help but make my point clearer, hoping some of the surrounding hyenas heard my words. "They only come so they can fantasize about having a chance with one of them... particularly the ones that belong to you."

Kate and Sarah laughed and nodded their heads. "Trust me, we put up with it all the time," Kate grinned. I watched a small smile slip on to her face and she glanced at me. "Looks like we're not the only ones that are going to have to ward off the Sons of Ipswich fan club..."

I was about to question her when Sarah nudged me. I glanced at her and saw she was staring in the direction Kate had been. I figured I'd amuse the two girls and turned to see what the big deal was.

I found it.

Reid Garwin was walking over to us. Or should I say, strutting over to us. He didn't seem like his usual cocky self. He instead looked like a man on a mission. He caught me looking and a genuine smile crept across his face.

I couldn't deny the fact that he looked good— what the heck am I saying? It's Reid Garwin, I will not think of him like tha—

"Hey Babylon." He took a seat right next to me, his half-naked body close to my very clothed one. It was distracting, the lean, long muscled limbs covered only in the gray sweats he wore over his suit and the small spots of ink embedded into his skin.

"Reid." I took a deep breath and tried to avoid eye contact. Or just looking at him in general. I couldn't handle that in this delicate state of mind.

I felt his arm slip around behind me, resting on the spare bleacher between Sarah and I. His tattooed arm leaned into my back. He leaned in closely, placing a small kiss on my cheek, making my entire body go hot.

Okay… so maybe… maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm glad you came." His breath was on my cheek.

I turned to look at him. I could feel the burning sensation in my cheeks; I was blushing. Curse him for making my body do things it wouldn't normally do under these circumstances. He gave me a small playful smile and grabbed my hand, tracing his soft pads over my pale skin.

"Yeah?" I managed to squeak out.

"Definitely, I'll be sure to beat Riley's time now. You know, so I can impress you and all," he smirked.

He must have been referring to the kid that broke his record last year. I gave him a small smile before looking down at our hands. It actually felt nice to have someone touch me in such an innocent manner.

Perhaps Reid was turning over a new leaf? Could he possibly leave his bad boy persona behind because of me? Was I out of line thinking that he would do that for me?

"I want to hear you cheering for me," he whispered in my ear, giving a short glance to Sarah and Kate who were smiling and giggling like little school girls.

"Reid..."

He put a finger to my lips and shook his head. "Promise me." His nose touched my cheek; he was dangerously close now.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Goodness, he made my body do so many unusual things. It was barely tolerable.

"Okay," I whispered breathlessly.

He smiled, placing yet another kiss on my cheek. "I've got to head over there." He lifted his chin to where Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were standing, watching the interaction between us.

I simply nodded and watched while he got up, not letting go of my hand until he was all the way off of the bleachers. I could hear girls whispering behind us, but I tried my best to ignore them. I watched him walk away, and was brought out of my thoughts when a body slammed in to mine from the side.

I looked over at Sarah, my eyes wide. She and Kate were grinning like maniacs. What the heck was up with them? I forced a small smile while Kate was leaning over Sarah's lap, her eyes large.

"Oh. My. God!" She nearly shouted the Lord's name out. I gave her a stern look and she looked baffled in return, but quickl brushed it off. "Sorry… but seriously, B. What is _that_about?"

"I think Miss Babylon has a crush on blondie!" Sarah grinned rubbing, her elbow in to my side.

Ow, that hurt! I gave her a glare and she stopped nudging me and gave me a sheepish grin. My head shook while I listened to them as they continued to tease me.

"I swear, I haven't seen Reid like this _ever_!" Kate exclaimed. "And I've known him for a _long_time…"

"Me too." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Maybe Babylon's the one who'll finally humble the Great Reid Garwin?" Sarah suggested, her voice rivaling that of a bad talk show host.

"_Please_." I shook my head and glanced over at Reid who gave me a simple lift of his chin and a killer smile. Okay, that was definitely swoon worthy. I sighed and Sarah and Kate squealed again.

I'm going to go deaf over here.

"I would have _never_thought I'd see the day that Babylon and Reid were together," Kate sighed shaking her head with a small grin on her face.

"We're not together," I replied softly. At least, that's what I thought. It's not like he actually asked me out.

Sarah smirked at me. "Yeah right. Puh-lease." She rolled her eyes. "He is _so_ into you and you are _so_ into him. Opposites attract and that means you're _perfect_for each other."

"Perfectly imperfect," Kate sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes, but really didn't do much to dismiss or deny what they were saying. Why spoil their fun?

The three of us sat there throughout the entire meet. I wasn't too savvy on my swimming terms but Sarah and Kate both gave me their input I was able to keep up with the event.

His meet was coming up next. I peeked over at him getting up on his platform, and found his eyes were set directly on me. They announced his name over the speakers; he looked like he wanted me to do something.

Kate and Sarah both yelled, and I remembered; he wanted me to cheer for him. Laughing I let out a loud yell before they could say the next swimmer's name.

I met his gaze and he looked satisfied.

The guy over the speakers told them to take their marks. I suppose I will never understand the competitiveness behind swimming, but it was awfully exciting with members of both school cheers and shouts echoing of the pool walls. Shrugging, I watched the guy sound a horn and all of the swimmers dove into the water.

I stood up, Sarah and Kate next to me doing the same. We watched lane five as Reid pulled out ahead, all three of us letting out a loud cheer for him, along with other Spenser students; mostly girls and the rest of his team. I couldn't believe how fast he was swimming. It was incredible. He had a full length on the person in second place.

He turned so expertly in the water to head back to his platform. All three of us girls screamed loudly when he tagged the side of the pool. I glanced over at the scoreboard, the record time was in green and Reid's time was flashing in yellow.

He removed his goggles and followed my gaze. A grin fell over his pink lips and he punched the air in excitement. I smiled; that was definitely a good thing.

"And the winner of the men's 100 meter backstroke, with a new state record, Spenser Academy's Reid Garwin!"

I watched him carefully as he pulled himself out of the water. He was immediately surrounded by his fellow swimmers, but more importantly, by the three other Sons of Ipswich. I smiled and Sarah gave me a sideways hug.

"He did it!"

I nodded my head and looked back over at him; he was staring directly at me. I sighed when he gave me a wink before heading back to the bench. I couldn't help but notice how… _nice_he looked dripping wet.

Kate and Sarah had slipped into a conversation between heats, so I stuck to surveying the area. I still wasn't really comfortable staring at a bunch of boys my age wearing practically nothing, but I guess I couldn't really complain.

I was in my own world when I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head fully to see who it was and I didn't recognize the person. I could tell he was one of the swimmers by the lack of clothes on his body, but didn't say anything.

He gave me a half smile and I just looked away. I tried to ignore him until he took a seat next to me, bumping his naked knee into mine.

"Can I help you?" I asked, probably sounding like a complete witch, but I really didn't care.

"Actually I was wondering if _I_ could help _you_..." He gave me a smirk.

I realized that it wasn't nearly as dangerous or as handsome as when Reid did it. I scoffed and averted my eyes over to the other side of the pool, ignoring the guy. I was absentmindedly looking for the blonde Son, but couldn't spot him anywhere.

Where had he disappeared to?

"You lookin' for something babe?" the guy to my right asked. I spared him a glance and a not-so-nice look. He must be incredibly dense if he hasn't gotten the hint yet.

"Get lost."

He smirked and tried to slip his arm around me, "Don't play hard to get baby. I'm captain of Florence's team. You should be glad I'd even consider a Spenser chick like you," he informed me, like I was privileged or something by being in his presence.

"You're a creep and I'd appreciate it if you would get your hands off me and go away," I stated, pushing him away from me.

"Is there a problem?"

I knew that voice; I _liked_that voice. I looked up in to the most amazing pair of blue eyes and smiled feeling relieved and saved.

"Actually—" the guy next to me started to say.

"Was I talking to you?" Reid snapped at the guy and then looked back at me. "Is this idiot bugging you Babylon?"

I couldn't help but smile wider hearing him say my full name; he rarely did. I simply nodded my head and Reid shook his, arms crossed over that impossibly toned chest of his.

"See Foster, I was gonna let it slide that you were over here talking to my girl—" Reid tilted his head to the side. A blush crept over my cheeks hearing him call me _his_ girl. "—but when a girl tells you no, it means _no_asshole. I am so sick of pricks like you."

I heard snickering from next to me and saw Sarah and Kate both covering their mouths trying desperately not to laugh at this guy's expense.

"What the hell Garwin?" The guy demanded, standing up next to me. I cast a glance at where his face was previously and immediately started laughing, covering my own face.

Okay, I did not want to come face to face with _that_!

Reid smirked and glanced down at what I had just seen; I shuddered thinking of it.

"You might want to go take care of that, Foster... it's a bitch to swim with." Reid snickered as the guy looked down.

My eyes flicked upwards to meet Reid's face as the guy turned twelve shades of red in complete humiliation. Shaking my head, I watched him grab his towel from next to him and awkwardly walk away towards the travelling team's locker room.

Normally, I would have been completely bemused by his antics, but I couldn't help but smile. It was actually pretty funny, and I was glad Reid had come to my rescue.

Yet again.

I guess he was getting used to saving the damsel in distress.

He leaned down and placed another kiss on my cheek. I expected him to head off towards the pool, but he stayed leaning over me, his lips close to my ear.

"Anyone else bugs you, just let me know. I'll take care of it."

I swallowed hard, I don't know if I should be offended because he doesn't think I can take care of myself, or if I should be happy that he's offering to take care of me.

I decided on the latter; he'd really been showing me a completely different side of himself lately and I liked it. There was no reason for me to discourage his efforts anymore. Or at least until he screwed up.

I nodded my head and he grinned, pushing himself back up to a standing position before he glanced over his shoulder and sighed.

"I'd love to stay and chat Babs, but I gotta go babe." He grinned before heading back over to his bench, knocking knuckles with his three best friends as he approached them, surely the other three boys laughing about what they'd just witnessed over here and trying to extract details on what had gone on out of ear shot.

I watched him leave, and I could hear Kate and Sarah giggling and 'awwing' behind me. I snapped a glance at them and they both shut up trying to hide their smiles between their fingers.

"You guys are awful," I mumbled settling back in to my seat, my gaze seeming to be glued on Reid as it returned to him, seeing him demonstrating the obvious discomfort that Foster guy had displayed as he retreated with his tail between his legs and his pride hurt.

Thankfully the rest of the meet was pretty harmless; no idiotic rival team members came and hit on me, and Reid didn't have to save me. I didn't want to be harassed just for some of Reid's attention, but I was kind of enjoying his company, as odd as that may sound.

All of our Spenser boys won their meets. They had completely whooped the other two schools. I was happy to see all four of the Sons of Ipswich in relatively good moods, Reid more so since he had come over and embarrassed the guy that had tried to pick me up.

We watched as the teams slinked in to the locker rooms, and Kate made a crude comment about being a fly on the wall as we got up and left the pool with the waves of other students and some parents.

Now the three of us were waiting outside for the four swimmers to finish up showering so that we could congratulate them and go. Sarah and Kate involved me in a serious conversation about colleges, and we barely noticed the four of them joining us.

"Alright." Reid clapped his hands together, a smile in my direction. "Time to celebrate… we're going to Nicky's!"

Reid reached to scoop my hand into his and follow the others towards the doors that led to the parking lot, but I slid my hand away, tucking it behind my back.

He stopped, letting his friends go ahead, and looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't think I can go tonight. Sorry..." I brushed some hair behind my ears. "Congratulations though."

"Why can't you come? Are you working or something?" I sucked my lower lip in as Reid scratched the back of his neck casually.

"No... I just..." Okay, so I really had no valid excuse as to why I couldn't go to Nicky's for the guy's little celebration. And it isn't that I didn't necessarily _want_ to go, I just feel like... this is going too far. I have hardly been home helping my mother and Amma with my sisters between trying to balance school, my activities, work and now hanging around with Reid. This is the kind of thing I promised I would never get distracted by. This is why I'd never shown any interest in boys before.

"You don't wanna come?" I shook my head, looking down at my feet to avoid the scrutinizing eyes of the blonde.

"No, it's not that." I sighed and folded my arms over my stomach, slouching slightly. "It's just that I haven't spent much time at home lately..."

Reid chuckled lightly and shook his head, his drying hair swiping his forehead. "Baby, no offense, but your mom and grandma both looked more than happy you were hanging out with me. You're only in high school y'know. It's okay to act like it sometimes. You don't have to take on the whole world at once."

He was right and I knew it. Amma and Mother were ecstatic that I was somewhat... 'dating' I suppose. Wow, that was painful to admit. My mom was working the late shift tonight, but Amma was home, so it's not as if I really needed to go home. Gen and Shena aren't ever any trouble.

"Is this cause I gave you a few pecks in there? Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or whatever. I kind of just thought we were past all that." Reid said unexpectedly.

It hadn't even occurred to me at the time.

Reid had somehow managed to charm and distract me well enough to not even realize the entire school was sure to be under the impression I was his girlfriend now. Or whatever it is Reid considers his girls. Ugh, just the thought frightens me.

I don't mind people thinking I'm a bitch; a snob; a prude. All that doesn't matter to me. But I purposely don't put myself in situations where others will assume I'm a slut or something. And I have the worst feeling that after this swim meet that's exactly what people are going to think.

I buried my face in my hands at the thought, wanting to pull my hair out. How could I have let this happen?

Reid's glove-clad hands wrapped around my wrists and carefully pried them away from my face and brought them down to my sides. He cupped my jaw, using his thumbs to brush over my cheekbones. I was near tears because of my previous thoughts.

"Listen, I really like you, and I know you don't want to admit it, but you like me too, otherwise you wouldn't still be standing here. So just come, have a good time and stop worrying about what everyone thinks. Okay?" He kissed the top of my head before reaching for my hand again. I didn't pull away this time.

I am one foolish little girl.

* * *

"Can't we just take two cars? I'll drive! That way, you know, it's _legal_!" Really, the excitement from the police chase after Pogue's party was enough to last me the rest of my life. Right now, Tyler was situated in the driver's seat of his Hummer, Caleb the passenger and Sarah, Pogue and Reid occupied the three available backseats, leaving Kate and I to sit on laps. Kate obviously had already made herself comfortable on Pogue's lap. And I could only guess I wasn't going to be sitting on Sarah's...

"B, just get in the car," Sarah demanded, shaking her head with a grin on her face.

"It's okay to loosen up a little sometimes," Caleb assured me as I climbed into the backseat of the full Hummer.

"And that's coming from _Caleb_," Reid scoffed, immediately pulling me into his lap. That was a little bit of a change from Reid's recent mild manners to _that _aggressive of an action.

I almost died when Tyler peeled out of the Spenser student lot and onto the main road. Nicky's was barely five minutes down the street, but still, he was definitely going way over the speed limit. Loud rock music pulsed from the Hummer's equipped sound system and Reid must've been able to feel the tension in my body.

"Will you relax?" he said into my ear. His knuckles rolled over my lower back and I tried my best to breathe evenly and loosen my muscles, but before long we were swerving into the gravelly parking lot of Nicky's and the doors were thrown open before the vehicle even came to a complete stop.

We ordered food as soon as we got there, Reid allowing me to get a salad this time. Not that it was much of a salad, doused in dressing and littered with fried chicken. Nicky gave us our food on the house, claiming it was the guy's Christmas present and congratulating them on a big win. Yeah, Spenser's swim team is a big thing around here.

As we ate and hung around the dark bar, I couldn't help but notice the constant need for physical contact Reid seemed to be displaying tonight. His arm was continuously draped around my waist or shoulders, his hand always looking for mine and when we sat he was sure our knees were touching.

I wasn't offended by the gestures. In fact, it was... quite nice. It made me feel warm inside. Unfortunately though, I wasn't oblivious to the glares I received from a few familiar female schoolmates scattered around the cramped bar.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom," I informed Reid. He nodded his head and removed his arm from where it had been resting comfortably over my shoulders and I quickly made my way to the bathroom.

Locking myself in one of the surprisingly clean stalls, I closed the toilet seat and sat on it, resting my elbows on my knees and my forehead on my palms.

I can't understand how this is happening. I'm not supposed to fall for someone like Reid Garwin! This is unheard of!

But it is happening... and I don't think there's anything I can do about it. I don't like not being in control and I can't seem to take control of my heart, which likes to beat out of my chest every time he touches me. This shouldn't be happening. It just shouldn't. A few tears started to drip down my cheeks. I didn't want to feel like this about him; about _anyone_! Why did he have to like me? I just don't understand it...

I gasped and pulled my feet up and out of sight as two pairs of heel clad feet made their way into the bathroom. "I can't believe him. What the hell does he see in that prude?" I didn't recognize the voice, but I already had a feeling I knew who they were talking about.

Her partner laughed dryly as they found themselves in front of the sinks, more than likely touching up their makeup. "What do you _think_ he sees in her? Perfect D's on a tiny waist with a nice pair of legs to go with it. He _is_ Reid, after all."

"I can't even believe she fell for him! I thought she was smarter than that. He must be doing quite a number on her. Either that or she's just stupid." A chorus of laughter followed and the heels clicked outside of the bathroom, the door thudding shut behind them.

I grabbed some toilet paper and rushed out of the stall, using the mirror to clean up the tear streaks, then I quickly exited the bathroom. I kept my eyes low as I pushed through people, trying to find Reid and tell him I wanted to leave.

What those girls had said... I prayed to God it wasn't true. Was I really being set up for heartbreak? As strong as I like to believe that I am, I don't know if I could handle that. Was I being stupid by letting myself get... attached to Reid? I gulped at the thought alone. I feel horrible. My stomach feels as though it's tied in a thousand knots and I wouldn't be shocked if I felt the urge to vomit sooner or later.

I spotted Reid with Tyler, the two close by Caleb and Pogue who were involved in a game of foosball, the two girls cheering their respective boyfriends on. Reid grinned when he noticed me but it quickly melted off his face, replaced with a scowl.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I now had Tyler's full attention as well.

"I just—I want to go home." I said it shortly and tangled my fingers together, twitching them in a nervous way. I was just uncomfortable now. I felt like everyone was watching, calling me an idiot for being here with the infamous Reid Garwin; player extraordinaire of Spenser Academy. What could I have possibly been thinking? I shouldn't be here. I should be at home, making sure Gen takse a bath and helping Shena finish her homework.

"I can take you back to your car," Tyler offered politely, reaching for his keys buried deep in his pocket.

Reid sneered at his best friend. "No." He then turned to me and lightly held onto my shoulder. "Come outside with me."

Without an argument, I followed, shivering as the cold night air bit at my bare arms. We descended a few concrete steps and Reid turned and faced me. "Why do you wanna go? What happened?"

Reid shrugged his hoodie off as he waited for me to answer, draping it over my shoulders. I eagerly clutched it to my freezing body and instinctively moved a little closer to Reid, hoping to absorb some body heat. Inside, I groaned, wishing he hadn't made such a chivalrous gesture just now as I was thinking about and running from the fact that this all might be some kind of game to him. "I just—I feel like everyone's staring at me."

Reid huffed a short laugh and lifted his shoulders. "So what? Let 'em stare."

"I can't Reid. It's just... it's just not the kind of attention I'm used to. I don't like it. I just have a certain level of… dignity to maintain." I chewed my lower lip nervously, realizing that didn't sound right at all.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Reid actually sounded offended, looking at me with a frown, taking one step back.

"I don't—I mean, I heard these girls talking in the bathroom..." I trailed off, shaking my head, feeling stupid for letting some superficial girls' meaningless words effect me so much.

"Oh, I get it. Let me guess. I'm using you. I couldn't _possibly_, actually like you. It's all a scheme to get the only thing I could ever want from a girl, right? Because there's no way I could ever genuinely like a smart, attractive girl." His words were bitter and I was shocked at the slightly hurt expression on his face. "Babylon, do you _really_ give a damn what girls like that think of you?"

I couldn't answer that question. Part of me doesn't. Part of me knows they have no idea, they're just jealous. Part of me knows this is what Kate and Sarah go through daily, and they don't let it bother them, so why should I? But the other part of me does care. The other part of me knows that if people started talking, I would be mortified.

"Look B." his hands cradled my face again like they had earlier that evening. "I like you. I want to date you. If I was looking for sex, no offense, but you'd be the last girl I'd go to for it. I know how you feel about that and I wouldn't be wasting my time."

He was either telling me the honest to God truth or he was the Master of Manipulation.

Caleb said it was okay to loosen up, right?

Well I'm going to go out on a whim here and go with the former. Honestly, I believe Reid Garwin has about zero work ethic. Why would he bother going to all this effort just to mess with me? That wasn't very Garwin-like at all. No... he has to be genuine. He just _has_ to be.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." His voice was hushed and my eyes shot up to his. He gave me plenty of time to move before he leaned in, but for some reason, I didn't. I took in a sharp intake of air right before his lips fell on top of mine.

This wasn't what I expected. It was nothing like that time in English where he'd stolen a kiss from me right in front of the whole class. This kiss was sweet and intimate. It wasn't forceful, but he was clearly in control. He didn't pressure me to open my mouth or grab at me like some wild animal. He just let his hands fall to my hips, bringing me in a little closer. My hands gripped his toned biceps, my muscles quivering due to nerves.

I've never voluntarily kissed someone before. It took my breath away.


	14. Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkryyRyder

**A/N:** I love this story. I'm pretty sure Skyy does too since we're pissing out chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming as usual!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker Than Water**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

"I can't Reid. It's just... it's just not the kind of attention I'm used to. I don't like it. I just have a certain level of… dignity to maintain."

The words she'd spoken last night rang through my head. I finally figured it out. Her weakness. The thing that I could use in my favor to get her to do the things I wanted; to manipulate her. _Guilt_.

All I had to do was tweak the tone of my voice a little, make it seem like she hurt me, offended me. And just like that, she was sold. I kissed her twice last night. A girl who hasn't ever voluntarily kissed someone before kissed _me_ twice last night. Once outside of Nicky's and once before she got into her car back at school.

That girl has some nice lips. Soft and sweet. And her hips felt _very_ nice in my hands. That's the hardest part with girls like this. The first kiss. Now that that's over, I'll be at third base by the end of the month! Hopefully...

I can't forget who I'm dealing with here. The Virgin Mary isn't going to give it up without a fight.

I pushed that thought away. I still had till Spring break and it was only the beginning of November. I'm good. That's plenty of time. I'm just gonna ride my victory today and keep playing the sensitive guy card.

"Reid?" I turned to look at Ty as he buttoned up his oxford, almost ready to head to class.

"Sup Baby Boy?" I responded, carelessly running my hands through my hair. Who needs a brush?

"You're not... really gonna go through with that bet, are you?" My eyes narrowed in the mirror I'd been looking in and I spun around again to face him. What the hell is he playing at?

"Fuck yes I am. I've already got her wrapped around my finger. Putty in my hands." I demonstrated by wiggling my fingers. "Why the hell would you think I wouldn't?" was the real question.

Tyler loosened his tie a little before carefully smoothing his hands over his styled hair. "It's just that... Kate and Sarah seem to like her a lot. And she's a lot cooler than we all originally thought."

He has to be fucking kidding me.

"I'm not backing down from Abbot, of all people," I hissed, the mere idea making my blood boil. That's just what I need, Aaron to have one up on me.

"Yeah, well when Kate and Sarah find out, they're gonna be pissed. And you're really gonna end up hurting Babylon and she hasn't done anything to deserve it." When the fuck did Baby Boy get balls? He's almost in my face over here!

"Listen, no one is going to tell Kate or Sarah... and especially not Babylon. Get over you little crush on her and mind your own business." I don't usually talk to Tyler like that, but he's seriously pissing me off trying to be B's hero here. She's getting what's coming to her and that's the end of the story. Last week she was a big bitch, and now suddenly everyone loves her? Give me a break. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay out of it.

"You know, you can be a real dick sometimes," Ty said darkly before shoving past me and out the door, slamming it behind him. Fuck. I hate fighting with him. I don't know what the hell his problem is. I'm not an idiot. I know he has some stupid schoolboy crush on her. I can tell by the way he acts. But he's just gonna have to get over it.

I walked out of my dorm a few minutes later, not liking the thoughts going through my head. Should I… _step aside_ for my brother? Is this all worth it? I mean, I haven't gotten laid in almost a month, scared someone'll find out and it'll get back to Babylon. That would fuck everything up. I could just let Baby Boy have her since he apparently wants her so bad. But I'm doing him a favor by not letting him get involved with some little prude. He hasn't gotten laid enough yet for that. There we go; I could hook Ty up with some skank, take his mind off Baby...

I can't lie. I feel a _little_ bad. I fucking hate my conscience. I like to pretend I don't have one, but it's there somewhere. She's falling for me. It's obvious. And here I am, plotting to love her and leave her when she could potentially date my best friend, someone way more suited for her than me. Not that Ty's some innocent angel, but he's a hell of a lot closer than me.

Another small, miniscule part of me feels… guilty. She's a sucker for it, buying into everything I say. And truth is, she isn't all bad. I felt really good at Pogue's party when she was clinging to me all night after that guy got too friendly with her. It's interesting having a girl actually trust me enough to protect her. It might've inflated my ego just a tad. And when she loosens up, she's _kind_ of cool. I like seeing her have a good time. I guess I sort of like her. Not that that's of any consolation. I like most of the girls I fuck to an extent. It doesn't mean I don't screw them all over in the end.

But the much bigger, much louder part of me is screaming no. It's telling me that I want her to myself and I only want her for one reason. I want her underneath me, or on top of me; I don't care which. I want to be able to touch and bite and lick every part of her. That tight stomach, those perfect tits. I can just picture her full, bee-stung lips around my—

"Hey Garwin." I felt a hand push my shoulder back slightly, trying to stop me from proceeding down the hall. I met Aaron's eyes and smirked. What does this douche want?

"Something I can help you with Abbot?" I said snidely.

"Just trying to get the down low on your progress. How're things going with the little priss?" Aaron looked smug. Too smug for my liking. Time to rain on his parade.

"I'm gonna have that bitch on all fours barking my name by January at the rate I'm going Abbot." I smirked when his face dropped and he scowled. Yep, my mind's made up. There's no way I'm backing out of this. It's on. Tough shit if feelings get hurt. They won't be my feelings.

I raised my eyebrow curiously when Abbot's cocky look returned. "Yeah, well let's not forget about the new stakes, huh?" I had completely forgotten about the increase in the bet until just now.

Aaron pulled a hand sized, silver camcorder out of his bag and handed it to me as discretely as possible. "Later Garwin," he sneered before walking off. I looked down at the piece of technology in my hand and bit down on my lower lip. How am I going to pull this shit off?

* * *

It's a bitch getting through the day with your best friend mad at you and the girl you're trying to hook up with is avoiding you. Or at least, I think she's avoiding me. Seriously, I haven't seen Babylon all day.

And that's strange.

I stepped out in to the quad and noticed Babylon walking with Kate and Sarah to our normal table. She carried her lunch in one hand, yep another salad, and was using the other to talk to the two girls. I rolled my eyes and headed over to her, a satisfied smile in place.

"Hey girls," I acknowledged them.

The three hot chicks stopped yapping and looked up at me. Kate and Sarah looked like they were in complete awe of me. I can't blame them; I'd be in awe of me too.

Just think ladies, you both missed out on _this_…

"Hey Baby…" As soon as I said her name, Kate and Sarah headed to the table, leaving Babylon to talk to me. She blushed a little bit and I took this opportunity to lean in and place a kiss on those soft, sweet lips.

As soon as our lips grazed she pulled away, her eyes wide.

I had to play her weakness, I knew that. I let my eyes narrow, and gave her a hurt expression. "Why'd you pull away?" My voice was sugarcoated; there was no way she was getting out of this looking like the good guy.

"I just… I…" She stuttered those grayish blue eyes staring up at me in shock.

"I thought we were past this whole thing, you know…" I sighed heavily, taking her free hand in mine. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles and looked her deep in the eye. "Is it bad that I want to show my girl some affection?"

The look on her face was amusing. She was technically my girl now. I hadn't exactly asked her out, but I'm Reid Garwin. I don't have to _ask_girls out. If I set my sights on one, they're mine. It just becomes common knowledge.

"I'm just not comfortable with you know… PDA." She looked away, her eyes showing that she felt guilty.

Ok, so she didn't feel comfortable with me. She didn't feel comfortable kissing me in front of people. What the hell? Is she embarrassed to be seen with me? Is that the problem?

My agitation must have triggered an emotion that I didn't realize because her face fell.

"Reid I'm sorry…" she started but I shook my head.

I dropped her hand and blinked a couple of times; making it seem as though she had hurt me. I wasn't hurt; no I refused to believe that. I was just irritated that she felt like she had to hide the fact that we associated with each other; that we we're going out. Like I'm not good enough. If she keeps acting like that, at least I won't forget the reason I'm ruining her rep. She needs to be knocked down a few pegs, and badly.

"It's fine. I just thought, you know, since we're _dating_…"

A look of shock registered over her face; she was not good at hiding how she was feeling. Seriously, you could read Babylon like a fuckin' book. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Reid… really I didn't mean it like that," she covered for herself.

"I just wanna be able to show you how I feel about you… _without_you giving a fuck about what everyone's gonna say."

That was a good line. Damn… I'll have to use that again. I am seriously the fucking _king_when it comes to thinking on the spot. They should give an award for that or something.

She looked down at her feet and then back up at me. "I'm not used to…well..." She stared up at me. "Having a boyfriend or anything…" She swallowed hard, for some odd reason I found that to be really hot.

I'd like to see what she looked like swallowing a hot load of Garwin nectar.

"Can we, umm—take it slow?" she questioned me.

I released her hand and she looked a bit disappointed at first, but I brought mine up to her cheek, cupping it gently and leaned into her. Her face looked a bit taken back by my actions. She probably thought I was going to go in for the kill, but I'll do what she wants… I've got all the time in the world. Or at least until Spring Break.

I pressed my forehead against hers. She gave me a coy smile and I grinned back at her.

"Anything for you B," I stated pressing my lips against her forehead.

She let out a heavy breath looking a bit relieved. I made the Great Babylon sweat. Damn, she must be into me more than I realized.

I am so gonna own Abbot's ass in this bet.

I took her hand and led her back over to the table; surprisingly she sat really close to me. Close enough to where I could smell her; a mixture of some sort of sweet perfume and some flowery scent. It threw me off guard, because I really liked it. Girls usually smelled too fruity for me, but she was more flowery. I liked it.

"Everything ok?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

I for one knew that she and Kate had been eavesdropping; it's hard for the two of them to mind their own business. And that's exactly why I was worried that Tyler's little schoolboy crush on my girl was going to ruin my bet. He might just go and open that big mouth of his to Kate or Sarah and divulge my secret.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I assured her.

Babylon gave me a small smile and opened up her salad, falling into a conversation with the two girls on the other side of the table.

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler joined us. Just to spite Baby Boy for being such a dickhead earlier, I slipped my arm around Babylon's shoulders and pulled her into my side. She glanced at me with a sexy grin and I pressed my lips to her cheek.

Catching Tyler out of the corner of my eye on the other side of Babylon, I could see his jaw set tightly as he placed his tray down. The dark haired girl under my arm blushed and Kate and Sarah awed at their boyfriends who both snickered.

"You guys okay?" Caleb asked glancing from Tyler to me.

I cast a glance over at Tyler who looked at me and then back at Caleb.

"We're _fine_…" Baby Boy answered. That's right. You better _never_forget blood is thicker than water.

I simply nodded my head, not bothering to remove my arm from around her shoulders. Babylon sifted through her salad, and I decided I should ask her out tonight. She told me she wasn't working, so what better night than tonight?

"Babs." She looked over at me. She must be getting used to me calling her by her nicknames. She use to hate it… then again, she used to hate me. I smirked to myself. "I was thinking that I should take you out tonight, maybe dinner and a movie?"

The smile that was on her face faded and she looked back down at her salad. I didn't even have to say anything and she already felt guilty. Wow, I'm getting way to good at this. I was startled to see that those blue eyes were looking back up at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said softly, her gaze shifting back down again.

I was confused, I knew she didn't have to work, so what was keeping her from going out with me? Biting my bottom lip I searched for a reason, "Do you have some other meeting or something to go to?" I asked carefully. She shook her head. Okay, now I'm getting kind of irritated. "Then why can't you go out?"

She hesitated at first. "I—I have to babysit…" She gnawed at her bottom lip nervously. "My mother has to take Amma to the doctor's and then she has to go in to work… so I offered to look after Shena and Gen."

My mouth formed a small 'O' and I sighed. Ok, so this was going to be a bit more difficult than I originally thought. Before I could respond she opened her mouth again.

"You could um, come over for dinner… if you want." She offered glancing across the table at Sarah and Kate who were both giving her encouraging nods.

I knew I liked those two.

I smiled and pulled her closer in to me, "That'd be great. I'd love to see your sisters again." She gave me a small smile. "Maybe we could all hang out and watch a movie after?"

She looked at me, the look in her eye I couldn't read, but she simply nodded her head and then slipped into a conversation about what her mother did after Kate questioned her. I peeked over at Tyler who was simply shaking his head.

Don't hate Baby Boy. I sighed to myself. Dinner with the family… just another way to rope in, not only Babylon, but her family as well. Before Spring Break they were all going to love me.


	15. Chapter 14: Quality Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you're a Gossip Girl fan, be sure to take a look at the new story Skyy and I are working on called 'Maneater'. We also have a new Reid/OC called 'Heartbreakers' out right now, so if you haven't looked at it yet, please do. Keep the reviews coming, they fuel our fire!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 14: Quality Time**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

"Hello?" Babylon called into the house in that sweet, sultry voice. No one answered as she tried to pry her keys unsuccessfully from the frozen lock. I shook my head and lightly brushed her hand aside, doing it with ease and handing the surprisingly nearly empty keyring back to her. Usually girls have more stuffed animals hanging from their rings than actual keys...

She smiled sheepishly and accepted the keys, stuffing them back into her purse. "Thanks."

"Where is everyone?" I wondered, shutting the door behind me after following her inside.

"Gen and Shena are still at the after school daycare program. The neighbor, Mrs. Conway, drops them off since she picks her daughter up from there anyway on her way home from work. She goes to church with us. It's really nice of her, helping my mother and me out like that. They should be home soon. My mother and Amma must've already left for the doctor's though." She neatly hung her schoolbag on a hook near the door, putting her uniform blazer and black peacoat on top of it.

I shrugged my jacket off and hung it beside her things, glad I had decided to change before we came here. "About that... is she okay? Why's she going to the doctor?"

Babylon's lower lip was sucked in and she began gnawing. "She's just been a little sick lately..." Her voice sounded worried, but I guess that's understandable. When you're old, getting a cold is a little more serious then it is when you're our age.

I decided to drop the subject, not feeling the need to pry. I actually didn't want to think about it anymore. I felt a little bad thinking about how she must be worrying about her grandma, especially since she clearly has a close relationship with her.

I don't like feeling guilty...

"I'm just going to go change quickly." I smirked at her announcement and the image of her shimmying out of the uniform skirt into her panties. White cotton boyshorts. I know because she had been a lucky victim of our favorite game last spring in the quad. I actually won that bet, but she was an easy guess. "Reid." Her voice scolded and I realized she caught me in my mini fantasy.

"_What_?" I asked, innocently enough, keeping the smirk present though. She didn't look mad, so I figured it was harmless. She gave me knowing eyes, clearly aware of my train of thought. "Sorry," I shrugged, not sounding or looking sorry one bit, but she just shook her head and trotted upstairs. Jeeze, I'm going to get chastised for just _thinking_ about her naked? Shit, maybe this is going to be harder than I thought...

No. Don't think like that Garwin. Doubt won't get you anywhere in life. It's going to happen.

I spun around when the door opened and Babylon's two little sisters walked inside. "Hey!" I said enthusiastically. They're pretty cute kids. Shena's sure to be a bombshell like her sister; she looks just like her. And Gen's real cute; little button nose and shit.

"Reid!" Gen squealed excitedly. Not being shy at all the way her sister could be, she jumped up into my arms and I picked her up.

Shena waved outside to the car that honked their horn before closing the door behind her. "Hi Reid," she said shyly. I'm well aware this little girl has a crush on me, but who can blame her?

"Hey beautiful," I said with a smirk, making her blush. Too easy. _Way_ too easy in this case.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Babylon asked, bounding down the stairs gracefully. My eyes mindlessly wandered to her jiggling chest. She had on an olive baby doll V-neck so I could see more of her cleavage than I could in her oxford. I like that shirt. My favorite color too.

Okay, I need to tear my eyes away before I have to take a cold shower or something...

Sun Garwin; it's like the sun. Just a peek, then look away.

"It stunk!" Gen announced loudly and I laughed. A girl after my own heart. Babylon rolled her eyes and tied her hair up into a sloppy bun.

"How about you Shena?" The mini B shrugged and sat on the couch.

"It was all right. I have some Social Studies homework to finish." Babylon nodded and smiled at her sister. I've never seen her look so comfortable before. She seemed almost normal, just like any other teenager. You'd never guess what a priss she was if you looked at her right now. She reminded me of Sarah a little bit and it was a good look for her.

"Okay, well why don't you finish that now while I get dinner ready? Gen, why don't you go color for a bit?" she suggested and I set Gen down so she could disappear upstairs.

I followed her into the kitchen, keeping my eyes on her swaying hips. There's no doubt in my mind that this chick has no idea how attractive she is. Which might consequently make her even sexier. Of course, she probably has no clue because she has never expensed sexuality in her life. It's hard to think about; a hot chick like her keeping it locked up for so long.

And just think. I was her first kiss. And I'm going to be her first everything else too. I smirked at the thought. "How do you feel about lasagna and salad?" she pondered out loud, looking through the refrigerator. The way she was bent over, opening the vegetable drawer at the bottom was giving me a _very_ nice view.

Not jumping and ravishing her is going to be harder than I hoped.

"Sounds delicious to me. Need some help?" I've gotta keep up this nice guy act. This one might be a little dangerous though. The only things I know how to cook are Ramen noodles and Easy Mac.

"Oh, uh... sure. You can brown the meat," she told me, pulling a package of ground turkey out of the fridge and handing it to me.

"I can _what_ the meat?" I asked, completely lost already. I guess I should've signed up for Home Ec. this year...

She gave me a sideways glance before shaking her head. "Never mind Reid. Here, you can make the salad," she decided, handing me a head of lettuce and taking the meat from me. "Don't forget to wash it."

Once she had the lasagna in the oven, she came and checked on my... not so great progress. Washing the veggies was easy as pie. I'm good at that one. But cutting, especially the lettuce, just was not working out well for me.

It looked like a salad exploded all over the counter.

And my t-shirt.

How the fuck did that happen?

"Wow Reid, why don't you go help Gen color?" she suggested, taking the knife out of my hands and trying to hide her smile. I scoffed and feigned offense.

"No thanks, I think I'll just hover over your shoulder while you cut the lettuce, great and powerful salad expert!" She laughed at me, showing off her perfect teeth. I ran my hand down her arm and pecked her on the cheek before opening up a cabinet and finding some dishes. "How about I set the table?" I suggested, grabbing a few plates.

"If you think you can handle that, sure," she joked as she chopped the lettuce, unfortunately much better than I had. Damn.

"You're _so_ funny," I sneered sarcastically. I found the utensils and set six places at the table. That only held my attention for about ten minutes after I'd lined all the utensils up perfectly out of boredom.

I glanced over at the kitchen and saw Babylon was finished with her salad and was just leaning against the counter, patiently waiting for dinner to be finished. I decided now was a fine opportunity to spend some 'quality time' with her.

I walked back into the kitchen, stopping right in front of her and watching as she picked at her fingernails. Her head jerked up to look at me and she gave a nervous smile. "Hi Reid..." she mumbled, trying to break the intense stare I had her in.

"Hey gorgeous," I whispered, gently holding her chin and kissing her softly. She laughed a little, lightly, and moved her head back a bit. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back, clasping them and she rest her hands on my shoulders, leaning back a little to look at me. "Remember how much you hated me a few weeks ago?" I mused, finding it a little funny myself. Sucker.

"Well, once you stopped feeding me those terrible pick up lines and started acting like a gentleman, I saw the real you. Not the obnoxious front you put up in school." The real me. _Right_. Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. "Do those lines ever actually work? Because they're awful."

"You're standing here, aren't you?" I quipped back at her, leaning a little closer to her face.

"Right, because clearly, _that's_ what attracted me to you." Her pretty eyes rolled and her fingers flexed a little on my shoulders before sliding down to rest on my biceps.

"Attracted to me? Are you having unholy thoughts B?" I saw her visibly shiver at my close proximity and suggestive manner, but she brushed it off just as easily. Too soon for being that bold I guess.

"Mmm, I don't think so." Her head tilted to the side a little and I heard the front door opening. Babylon pushed me back a little, squirming out of my grasp and rushing out to the front room. I followed her and easily took over for her and her mother as they tried to get Amma and her wheelchair into the house.

"Oh Reid, thank you," her mother said a little out of breath. She looked really tired.

"You see Jóhanna? All we need is a strong man around the house." Amma reached up and squeezed my bicep. "And Babylon sure can pick 'em. So handsome..." I smirked as Babylon looked mortified and her mom just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Dinner should be done now mom. I made lasagna. Reid helped," Babylon shrugged, following her mother into the dining room. I offered my elbow to Amma as I noticed her trying to stand from her chair with a bit of a struggle. She gladly took it and I walked her into the room.

"Ah, helped. Is that what we're calling it these days, eh?" Amma suggested, winking. I stifled my laughter by pressing my gloved fist to my mouth and Babylon, if possible, looked even more horrified than before.

"Amma!" she scolded, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Oh stop it. I'm just kidding." I like this lady. She's a riot. She can make B blush better than I can!

I helped Amma sit in one of the chairs at the table and then wandered into the kitchen. "Let me take that," I offered, grabbing the hot casserole pan of lasagna from Baby's mom.

"Thank you Reid," she smiled happily.

"Go sit Mom. We can bring the food out." She listened to her oldest daughter and disappeared into the dining room, calling for her two younger girls.

When everything was finally at the table and everyone was settled, Amma made sure all the attention was on me. Which wasn't a bad thing, because I love attention. Oh, and of course, we all said grace before we ate.

"So Reid, where are you going to college?" the elderly woman asked before sipping on some tea. I grinned. Now's my chance to _really_ impress them.

"Well, I got offered a few full swimming scholarships already. Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Duke, Brown. I'm probably gonna stay close to home though. I'll most likely end up wherever my friends decide to go. We've all been offered most of the same scholarships though, and we know Caleb won't want to leave his mom alone, so Harvard's looking good." I knew they knew who the guys were. They used to be familiar with the Ipswich high life before B's dad left.

"Well, good for you!" Amma said happily, clapping her hands together once. I glanced over at Babs and saw she looked impressed as well. "Babylon's gotten early acceptance into Harvard already, and she was offered three full scholarships based on her grades alone," the woman bragged about her grandaughter.

'Wow Reid... I didn't know you got scholarships from all those schools," she said in awe, blinking a few times. Sure, I don't have the highest GPA, but I'm one of the best swimmers in the state.

I just shrugged as if it were nothing. "Babylon, you better marry this boy," her Amma told her.

"Oh Mother, stop it! You're embarrassing her!" Her sisters giggled at her expense as Babylon covered her face while her grandmother cackled playfully.

Oh yeah, this family is in love.

With me.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

"Dinner was great Babylon." Mother gave me a small smile before grabbing her purse and heading for the door. "Reid, it was a pleasure having you over, but I've got to run…"

"I _appreciate_you having me over," Reid grinned at her. I seriously think I just melted. It was just difficult to believe all of this was real, that he was really like this. And now he's revealed all his school options, my first choice being one of them; Harvard.

My mother gave Shena and Gen both huge kisses on the cheeks before heading off to work. I smiled and watched Gen jump up and wrap her arms around Reid's waist. I covered my mouth with my hand and rubbed my lips trying to hide the smile on my face. He gave a crooked one in return and picked her up.

"Babylon, dear…" Amma's voice made me turn around and look at her getting up from the table. "Can you help me to my room?"

I nodded my head and hurried over to the table. Reid glanced at me, then back at my sisters. "How about we go pick out a movie?"

"Yeah!" Gen screeched happily.

I helped Amma into her wheelchair and pushed her towards her door. Reid grabbed on to my wrist and placed a kiss on my cheek before he grabbed Shena's hand and pulled her in to the other room. Amma gushed, speaking in her native tongue and I simply sighed.

I never realized how amazing he could be. I helped Amma in to her bed and she grabbed my face in her hands. A slow smile crept over her aged features and I let out a low laugh.

"He's a good boy," she stated tapping my cheek, the bracelets on her wrist jingling a bit with the movement. "I really like him," she added with a calm tone.

"I do too."

I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but I couldn't help myself. I was becoming more and more drawn to Reid Garwin by the day. There was something about him that just made me want to be around him, even when he was being a jerk.

Amma smiled at me and I kissed her cheek before leaving her room and closing the door behind me. Walking into the living room, I found Reid in front of the TV sifting through our DVD collection. A small smile formed on my face seeing him interact so animatedly with Shena and Gen.

Shena was half sitting on the couch, half leaning forward to nix all of Reid's ideas, and Gen was giggling every time Reid turned to look at her. He held up three choices and the girls each picked a different one. He craned his neck and looked at me, falling onto his back and holding up the three movies.

"Alright Baby, you choose." He gave me a boyish grin and I smirked shaking my head.

Toy Story, Shrek or Transformers.

I tilted my head to the side and contemplated my choice. "Hmmm, I'm partial to Toy Story but I haven't seen Shrek yet…" I grinned at my little sisters.

"I knew she'd pick mine," Imogen laughed and pointed at Reid. "I told you!"

Reid shrugged his shoulder and pulled himself off of the floor, scooping Gen in his arms. Licking my lips I glanced around. "You guys want some popcorn?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Gen exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll go make some. Why don't you start the movie?" I headed into the kitchen, pulling out a couple of bags of popcorn from the pantry. I put the first bag in and looked for a few bowls to use for them to eat out of. I bent over to look in the bottom cabinet and jumped at the feeling of hands on my hips, hitting my head in the process as I stood up.

I pressed my hand to the back of my head and looked at Reid with sad eyes. That really hurt!

"You okay Babs?" he asked trying to hide his laughter, his left hand shooting out and rubbing the back of my head in a concerned fashion. "I didn't mean to scare you;" he grinned, cocking his head to the side.

Does he have any idea how incredibly irresistible that is? Sighing I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Yes you did. You just feel bad now." I gave him a playful glare and turned back to the popcorn that was done in the microwave. I pulled it out and put in the second bag, those fingertips gripping my hips again.

Wow, I'm having thoughts that shouldn't be allowed. Oh my, he just pressed that amazing lean body up against mine. He shouldn't be doing that. This is definitely not appropriate.

I turned quickly in his grasp and looked up into those blue eyes, a glint of mischief beaming back at me. He gripped my hips a little tighter and leaned down, lowering those heavenly lips upon mine.

It was an innocent kiss, but I felt my body reacting to him. My hands gripped his elbows and I pressed my lips against his a little harder. The feeling of his tongue gliding over my bottom lip and the sound of the microwave beeping pulled me out of my naughty thoughts.

"Reid," I whispered breathless. He pushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled at me before pressing his lips to the tip of my nose.

I could hear muffled giggles from around the corner and glanced over his shoulder. Shena and Imogen were poking their curious little heads around the corner. Shena was blushing madly and Gen was giggling like a little mini-hyena. I cast them a stern look and both girls scurried out of view.

Reid chuckled and his hands roamed up from my hips to my waist, pulling me closer to him, if that were even possible. I felt my body shaking, but I didn't want him to let go.

Was that bad? I shouldn't want this kind of physical attention from anyone, especially not Reid Garwin. But I couldn't help it. He knew all the right things to say to make it seem like it was okay.

"You think I can take you out tomorrow night?" His voice was low, and eerily hot.

I wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't. I had dance practice after school and then I had to hurry halfway across town to get to work on time. I shook my head sadly and he lifted my chin with his index finger.

I feel like I'm in some alternate universe or a movie. I just can't believe how perfect he is. I never would have seen myself here with him like this in a million years, yet here I was, enjoying every second of it.

"Then I'll just have to take you out when you're not working." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I don't think I ever expected a guy to have this kind of effect on me. I could only nod as he helped me fill the bowls with popcorn and disappeared into the other room. I took a few deep breaths and walked into the living room after him.

Shena was giving me a sneaky little smirk and I shook my head. I couldn't believe they caught me kissing Reid. That was sort of embarrassing.

"Babylon and Reid sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Gen sat next to Reid happily bobbing her head from side to side as she sang along. I was absolutely mortified.

Reid laughed and put his arm around Gen, pulling her into his side. "Where'd you learn that song?" he inquired.

Gen looked over at Shena who blushed wildly and shrugged her shoulders. I took a seat on the other side of Reid leaving a bit of room between the two of us. Reid pointed a finger at Shena and then at Gen.

"You two are not old enough to be kissing boys, understood?" he declared.

I stared at him and he smirked at me. Shena nodded and Gen gagged. "Boys are gross!" the youngest girl pointed out.

"I'm glad you think so," Reid laughed and she snuggled up under his arm comfortably. The two of them were sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"And at what age were you kissing girls?" I could barely contain my laughter as I asked. Though we were in separate classes, I vaguely remembered Reid in elementary school chasing girls around the playground and trying to kiss them during recess.

"That is confidential information," he informed with a wicked grin. He put his hands over Gen's ears. "And not for such young ears."

I laughed and settled in to the couch, finally turning my attention to the movie. It was cute, but before it hit the halfway mark Gen was dead asleep on Reid's lap, a smug look on his face as he gave me a sideways glance. He had put her to sleep by running his long, slender fingers through her hair..

A shiver ran down my spine just thinking about it.

Slipping further into the couch, I tried to pay attention to the movie, but all I really wanted was some alone time with Reid; call me selfish. Before the film was over, Shena's breathing was heavy and even, which was a sure sign that she was fast asleep. I turned the movie off and pulled Imogen in to my arms.

Reid smiled sitting up and glancing over at Shenandoah. I watched him carefully walk over to Shena and lift her up into his arms. We crept down the dark hallway and upstairs to the rooms.

We met in the hallway after tucking them in and he pulled me under his arm, placing a chaste kiss against my cheek. I could feel my cheeks warm with a blush and snuggled in closer to him. I loved the way he smelled.

"How about we adults watch a movie?" he offered.

I smiled and nodded my head; I don't think I could let him go if he wanted to leave. It just felt so nice being with him, just hanging out with no pressure of people gawking at us, or either of his friends egging us on.

I really felt like I could just be myself with him now.

We walked back downstairs together, Reid holding my hand and leading me into the other room. He decided to put Transformers in, telling me it was because Megan Fox was a fox. I laughed as he sat back down next to me, pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't deny him. I couldn't believe how nice it was wrapped in those lean, swimmer's arms. I rested easily, his arm draped around my shoulders, and his other hand was holding mine.

I think I could get use to this boyfriend thing.

It was close to the end of the movie when I felt Reid's nose nuzzle against my cheek. I turned my head slightly and his lips caught mine.

The electricity I felt couldn't be explained in mere words. I had never felt like this before, and never imagined feeling like this. It was like someone had just jump-started my entire body. I pulled away slightly shocked by the feelings deep in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Reid's voice was low and husky, and his eyes were a bit hazy.

"N-nothing," I stammered a bit uneasy with the way my body was reacting to him.

"You're not scared, are you Babs?" he asked quietly, his lips trailing down my cheek to my jaw line.

Oh my goodness, I feel like I need to repent or something for the way I'm feeling. This is purely sinful.

"Reid, should we really be doing this?" I questioned quietly.

"We're just kissing, B…" He used one hand to rub circles on my hip, and the other combed through my hair. "I like kissing you." Reid rubbed his lips together. He was staring into my eyes, and it was making my entire body respond.

"I—I like kissing you too…" I managed to get out.

He brushed his hand over my cheek and leaned in, I met him half way this time, letting those angelic lips fall on mine again. He was a lot more experienced at this than I am, and I could tell. His hands cupped my face and his thumbs rubbed my cheeks as he slid his tongue on my bottom lip again. He was totally confident, and I was a quivering mess.

I curled my fingers around his triceps and opened my mouth just a little bit, nervous. I didn't want to be bad at this, he was used to girls that know what they're doing, and I don't. He pulled away for a second and I looked down.

He was disappointed, I just knew it.

"You've got to loosen up Baby…" he whispered, those long slender fingers wrapped around my arms and pushing me back into the couch. "Just do what feels natural," he instructed.

Natural? None of this was natural to me. I have never kissed a boy like this before.

I listened to him though, letting my lips match his, tasting him, letting my trembling fingers get lost in those blonde locks as he positioned himself almost on top of me. His hands began to roam over my body, the slight touch of his fingertips on my bare skin making me tremble.

I pulled away. "Reid…" I muttered, not wanting to disappoint him, but I couldn't let this get any further. "Taking it slow, remember?"

Reid smiled and pecked my lips, pulling me against his chest and nuzzling my neck, leaving a small heated kiss on the skin there. I laced my fingers through his and smiled. I could definitely get used to this, as sinful as it might be. I like it.


	16. Chapter 15: Holding Out for a Hero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming! I just started a Twilight story called _Polaris_.

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 15: Holding Out for a Hero**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I never realized how jam packed my schedule was until I decided to try and juggle being the president of several clubs, on the dance team, working and now… having a boyfriend. Wow, _that_is strange to say. I never thought I'd let myself get involved with a boy at this point in my life, more importantly, a boy like Reid. I've always been so focused on school and getting scholarships to get in to a good college.

I thought boys were just going to be a big distraction that I wouldn't want to deal with. A distraction that would cause drama and make me to lose focus. Now I'm beginning to think that I joined all of these clubs just so I could use _them_ as an excuse _not_to bother with boys.

I haven't been able to see Reid outside of school since the weekend. The only time we've gotten to spend together really is during lunch, and even then we're not alone. His friends, our friends rather, are always around.

I'm starting to find it impossible to have an actual conversation with him when they're around. Not that I mind having them around, because I really like them. I've grown close to Kate and Sarah and I feel more accepted in their group than I did with the girls I used to hang out with.

Honestly, with all of the things that I do after school I can't even find time to hang out with my new friends either. Sarah and Kate have both asked me to hang out after school but my schedule won't permit it.

Reid has asked me nearly everyday this week to do something, but I have to turn him down. And I can't stand to see that look of disappointment cross his face. It's starting to make me feel really terrible for not having any time for him.

I can't help but feel guilty every time I have to leave to go to my next practice, or meeting, or work. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to work so hard to get a scholarship or help my mother out so I could just forget about all my extra curriculars and have a good time.

Just be a teenager for _once_!

Sighing I doodled on the paper in front of me, absentmindedly. I was half listening to the professor, but I had already read ahead for this chapter, so I really didn't have to pay attention. I glanced down at the doodle and blushed.

I had spelled out Reid's name, and traced a heart around it, neatly shading in the middle, darkening the letters. Wow, I must really like him more than I'm actually admitting to myself. I feel like a ridiculous schoolgirl from some teen coming of age flick.

This is different for me; I'm not used to thinking about a boy so much. I shouldn't be really. I should be focused on my schoolwork and my extra activities so that I can keep the full scholarship I was offered from Harvard.

My family really likes him though. _I_really like him.

Maybe I could give up one of my clubs; I don't need them all to get in to one of those schools. And I could always use the excuse that I wanted to give more attention to my studies. I could do without yearbook, maybe. Or maybe peer tutoring. I hadn't really liked it before anyway.

Ugh, this is a decision I can't make. I already had the scholarship, so I didn't really need many of the extra curriculars anymore. But it was a personal thing too. I've just become so invested in them all.

Time ticked away slowly as I was focused on trying to find some time this week to spend with Reid. How that was going to happen, I wasn't quite sure. I glanced up at the clock. It wouldn't be today though.

I have a yearbook meeting immediately after this class is over. We'd just gotten all the senior pictures in and we needed to get them arranged on the pages before more big events happened, like prom and such. That was my job; I was the editor and chief of the yearbook committee. We'd been laying them out for weeks; it was just piecing it together now that was left.

I really wished I could just… blow it off.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

I hadn't seen Babylon after school in a couple of days. This was going to take longer than I thought if she keeps her schedule so fucking packed. I noticed her coming down the hallway heading for her locker; I had to lay on the charm thick with her. See if I can convince her to skip on her meeting tonight so that we can hang out.

I'm pretty sure she'll do it because she's been a little more open with me the last few days at lunch. I feel like we're definitely making some progress after the other night at her house.

I can't wait to rub this in Aaron's fucking face. He's such a douche for thinking that I can't conquer the 'impossible'. No one, and I mean _no one_, is immune to the Garwin charm.

"Hey Babs." I smiled at her as I pulled her in to me. She had a huge grin on her face and I just smirked.

I'm getting way too good at this.

"Hey Reid." She turned to her locker.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to Nicky's tonight... you know grab some food or something, dance... play pool..."

She looked at me sadly. "Reid you know I can't. I've got a yearbook meeting..."

I licked my lips and tried my best to look disappointed. "But Babylon, I feel like it's been forever since we've hung out." I wanted to get her alone so I could try and get her to make out again, maybe I could even give her a hickey. Seriously, it's been a month since I've gotten laid; I'm having legitimate withdrawals here.

If I don't get some lip action, or something from her I'm going to have to rethink this 'no-fucking other girls' policy that I put in place to save my own ass. I'm a man for Christ's sakes! I have needs too!

"I can't miss this meeting, Reid. I'm the editor." she insisted.

I pouted. "C'mon it won't kill you to miss _one_meeting, Babs; it's only November. I miss you... and I only get to see you before school and during lunch." I pulled her face in to my hands when she turned to look at me, a defeated expression crossing her beautiful features. "Please... for me?"

Her eyes gazed at me longlingly, a contemplative look on her face. She's really thinking about it hard. Do these clubs really mean that much to her? They're all so… _nerdy_.

"You know I don't beg for anything…" I reminded her, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks in a caring fashion. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and I tried my hardest to ignore how amazingly sexy that really was.

Those blue eyes softened and she smiled at me, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but smile at her knowing that I had won.

She borrowed my cell phone to call in one of the other members of the yearbook and let them know she wasn't going to make it and that Kate Tunney was to take over for today. Kate would definitely be pleased, and now Babylon saw her as a friend, so she trusted her in charge.

"So, you go home and change and meet me back here and we'll head to Nicky's, kay?" I suggested, putting my hands lightly on her hips and brushing my thumbs over the top of her skirt, resisting the temptation to hook my fingers in there. Don't wanna scare her away.

"That sounds good. Where should I meet you?" I shook my head at her, forgetting she doesn't have a cell phone all the time. It's really inconvenient but I guess she can't afford it, judging by the state of her beat up Toyota.

"I need to get you a cell phone," I muttered, seeing a frown crease on her pretty face. Here we go.

"Don't you dare." It's weird, seeing a girl who _doesn't_ want me to spend money on her for a change. "You know I can't pay for a cell phone and I certainly don't want you paying for one for me."

"Why not? I'll just add another phone onto my plan. It'll be like twenty bucks a month. Big deal. I probably drop that much money on the ground in change every week." Having a cell phone will make communicating with her so much easier, and it'll also mean she'll be able to call and cancel whatever meetings I talk her into blowing off much easier.

"No Reid. I don't need a cell phone," she protested, shaking her head as I walked with her outside to her car, true gentleman style.

"Okay, fine," I said coyly. I don't care what she says. I do what I want. She stared hard at me.

"I mean it Reid."

"Sure, sure." I twisted my body to the side as her hand came up and attempted to shove me. I laughed and pulled her car door open for her.

"Please don't Reid. I'll feel bad if you do." I shrugged and shoved the hand that wasn't holding her car door into my pocket.

"We'll call it an early Christmas present. So then you don't have to feel bad." She groaned and put her face in her hands.

"You're impossible," she whined, muffled by her hands. And she's officially caved. I'm too good at this.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands down with little struggle. "I'll meet you by the Hummer in twenty," I told her, taking charge of this situation. I let her hands go and used mine to brush her hair behind her ears, cupping her face and giving her a long, slow kiss I knew would leave her weak at the knees. I tend to have that effect on girls.

* * *

I spun around on my skateboard in the parking lot near the Hummer, waiting for B to get here after I changed and stole Ty's keys. He's still pissy at me but he's getting over it.

Kickflips and 360 spins are only so much fun after a while. Where the hell is she? Technically, she isn't late yet but I wanna get the hell out of here.

I heard her car before I saw it and she pulled up near me, parking her vehicle and stepping out of the driver's seat. I kicked my skateboard up into my hand and met her halfway, tucking my board under my arm and using the other hand to press into the small of her back.

"You know, last year you rode that thing right out in front of my car and I wished I hadn't hit my brakes... at the time," she told me with a sideways smile.

I dropped my jaw in mock offense and put my hand over my heart, holding my board up pressed between my side and arm. "That one hurt."

"Mmm I'm sure," she mused, rolling her eyes before sliding into the passenger's seat of the Hummer. I shook my head and got into the driver's side, tossing my board in the back.

I actually had a lot to say to her during the car ride to Nicky's since I hadn't seen her outside of school really. I casually mentioned the swim regionals that would be happening before Christmas break, hoping she got the hint to keep her schedule flexible. She's a smart girl; I think she figured it out. There was no way in hell Spenser wasn't going to make it to state and I'm pretty positive we'll be at nationals too. I want to impress her, of course, and by the time we get to nationals, I'll be done with her.

I pushed that thought aside when I pulled Tyler's Hummer into the parking lot and hopped out. I draped my arm around Baby's waist and led her inside, finding Nicky's packed as usual.

I ordered for us, not bothering to ask her what she wanted since I already knew. Salad and a water. What a _girl_. But hell, if that's how she maintains that hot body, I'm not gonna complain.

We took over a spot right next to an empty pool table and Babs sat down on one of the high seats while I racked the balls, ready to just chill out and mess around after a _very_ long day of school.

After I set the table up, I went over to Babylon with two sticks in my hand and stood over her shoulder, using my free hand to rub my knuckles in circles on the small of her back. I pushed them under the hem of her top, letting them touch the small bit of skin between her shirt and pants. She flinched a little at the contact, but didn't say anything. Nice, I'm _definitely_ getting somewhere.

"How do you feel about another pool lesson?" I breathed down her neck. I love watching her squirm. I can just imagine all the indecent thoughts running through her mind. And how she's chastising herself for thinking them.

She glanced at me shyly and a small smile crept on her lips. "Why, so you can blatantly grope me in public again?" I saw the humor in her eyes, so I played along. She wasn't taking a shot at me.

I gave her a nice, short, open-mouthed kiss, a little surprised when she leaned into it and I was the one who ended up pulling away. Shit, I guess we're _really_ getting somewhere here. "I promise to be subtitle about it," I grinned, nuzzling her cheek only to jerk back when I felt one of the pool sticks being snatched from my hand.

I whipped around, finding Aaron with a smug look on his face. Fucking prick. "Up for a round Garwin?" I watched him eye Babylon over and I frowned, not liking the look on his face one bit. He's up to something.

"You are so rude Aaron," Babylon spoke up, shaking her head and turning in her seat to face the food a waitress had left on our table. "Go ahead Reid. You can use Aaron's money to pay your tab," she announced nonchalantly and I grinned, more than happy to be able to take some cash from Abbot.

"This'll only take a minute babe," I assured her, wandering closer to the table and aiming the break. Aaron glowered at me after the indirect insult and slapped a twenty on the edge of the table. "Allowance run dry?" I teased.

"Fuck you Garwin. Just shut up and play."

Not even halfway through the game, Aaron started acting like a prick, not that that was an unnatural behavior for him or anything, but he started saying shit that might possibly give my cover away. He was just pissed because I was whipping his ass. As usual.

"Any good lays lately Garwin?" He purposely said it loud enough for Baby to hear and that made my whole body tense, causing me to scratch. I cursed under my breath and stood up straight, glaring at him before I glanced at Babylon. She heard. I could tell by the way she had her arms folded over her chest and was staring at the floor.

"Yeah, your mom. I taped it, wanna see?" I snapped back, not realizing what came out of my mouth until it was clearly too late. Aaron got a malicious look in his eyes.

"No, but I can't wait to see your whore over there getting—" He didn't get to finish before I threw my stick down and got in his face, shoving him back into the wall. No way I was letting this shithead blow this for me. Not when I have her where I want her.

"Don't Reid! Don't!" I backed off as soon as Babylon pushed her way between us. I wanted to kick his ass but I don't want Babs in the line of fire. I might do a lot of shitty things, but I definitely am not down for hitting chicks and I'd rather let Aaron go then accidentally have her get physically hurt because of the dick.

Her delicate hands pressed against my chest and pushed me back while I stared Aaron down from where he was glaring at me. "I just want to leave Reid. Please, let's just leave. Please." Her soft, trembling voice made my insides twist and I looked down at her.

I put an arm around her back and led her towards the door, keeping an eye over my shoulder, making sure Abbot wasn't gonna jump me.

Once we got outside and the November air hit us, I took a good look at her and felt a little bad. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked horrified.

"Sorry. He just pissed me off," I grumbled, hanging my head a little. The scene replayed in my head and I suddenly realized... that made me look _great_! It was perfect timing! It sounded like I was protecting her honor, not my bet! Oh, this is _too_ perfect.

"For such a stubborn and persistent person, you sure have a short temper," she pointed out, keeping her distance from me. Shit, maybe I don't look like some glorious hero to her. Maybe she's scared of me now. The thought kind of bothered me...

I don't want her to be scared of me because she thinks I'm some violent psychopath.

I stared at her, her eyes avoiding mine at all costs. "Babs, I would never, _ever_ hurt you like that, I _swear_," I promised, knowing that this is probably one of the only times I've ever put my true feelings out there for her. Most of what she's seen of me has been a lie or based on one.

"You didn't have to prove anything in there Reid. Aaron's a pig. He'll say things like that. You shouldn't let him bother you. I don't," she admitted. I could see she was lying though. I could tell by the flush of her cheeks and her uncomfortable posture.

I sighed, able to see my breath in the air and stepped forward, running my hands up and down her arms before pulling her into my chest and wrapping my arms around her. I decided to humor her, play like I couldn't tell she was putting up a front. "Well it might not bother you, but it bothers me. And trust me, no one is ever going to say anything like that to you without consequences again."

Everyone will be saying things like that about her once the deal is done.

I felt my chest tighten at the thought.

"Wanna go to the Dells? Watch the sunset?" She's definitely a sunset kind of girl. She wants to be wined and dined. Old fashioned type. I need to get back on track here.

"Okay," she mumbled into my sweatshirt and I let her go, holding onto her hand and walking with her towards the Hummer.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

"Cold?" I glanced up at Reid as we sat in the open trunk of the Hummer with our feet dangling over the bumper. The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon and a shudder had racked my body. November was definitely present in New England.

I nodded, having not said much since what happened at Nicky's. The two of us had kind of just sat in silence, enjoying the sound of the waves. My mind was running wild the whole time though. Does Reid really like me so much that he would beat a guy up just for _saying_ something mean to me?

Sometimes, everything feels fake. Like, this could never happen. How had Reid taken interest in me? And more mind-boggling, how had I fallen for him? It all seemed so unreal, so romance novel.

What he did in Nicky's and what he told me once we'd gotten outside made me realize how much he did care about me. Was he really that smitten? Sure, I was just as bad, but I wasn't nearly as experienced in this kind of thing as Reid was. He was well known as the type of guy who just hopped around from girl to girl, never with one for more than a week or two. Why am I different?

Probably because I didn't put out on the first date. I actually gave him something to anticipate.

I looked up at Reid when he wrapped an arm around me, draping a blanket over our shoulders. I moved so I was sitting on my knees and leaned towards Reid, pressing my lips against his softly. The urge was just too powerful to resist.

He flinched back a little at first, I suppose not quite expecting me to make the first move since I never had before. But I quickly felt him smile against me and run his tongue over my lips, causing me to part my mouth. This whole kissing thing was becoming more natural.

I timidly raised my hand up, letting my fingers run through his incredibly soft blonde hair. He leaned into my hand a little, inhaling and tightening his arms around my waist, pulling my body into his.

I continued to comb my fingers through his hair once he'd pulled me into his lap. For a while, his hands rest firmly on my hips, but eventually, they began to rub at my sides, his strokes getting higher and higher until his fingers brushed over my breasts.

I immediately gasped and pulled back, realizing this was going too far. Shyly, I slid off his lap, back to where I had originally been sitting beside him.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, sucking in his lower lip. He sighed and put his arm around my back, pulling my head onto his shoulder and sitting like that, his fingers stroking my hair. "You're just so beautiful. I can't help it sometimes."

"Thank you," I said through a blush. "But I just need to go at my own pace Reid. I'm sorry." I felt his shoulder shrug and I grasped his free hand, his thumb immediately running over the back of my hand.

"Don't be sorry. I can wait."


	17. Chapter 16: Peer Tutoring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Okay, so we actually make a little progress in this chapter. It's one of the things you've all been waiting for! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 16: Peer Tutoring**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

This sucks. It's almost Thanksgiving and I've only seen Babylon like four times in the past two weeks, and that's only because she cancelled two meetings and got let out of work early one night. Between all her bullshit schedule and state coming up, we never see each other outside of school. How am I supposed to work on her when I hardly ever fucking _see_ her?

Fear not. I have a foolproof plan.

There's this after school peer tutoring program Spenser provides. Of course, B's like the brains of Spenser, so she's head of the stupid program. And since I could use the extra help in Chem and Calc and Tyler's still kind of mad, so I can't bully him into doing my homework...

I went to the second story of the library and found her at one of the study desks, a few other brains working with some of the idiots and stoners. B was available apparently. Perfect.

I sat down across from her and smirked, leaning back into my seat. Her head snapped up from the Trig book she was staring at and she looked pretty damn shocked to see me there. "Reid? What are you doing here?"

"This _is_ peer tutoring, isn't it?" I asked, being a smart ass and kicking my feet up on the long desk. She gave me the dreaded look that told me she wasn't here to fool around and I slid my feet off the smooth surface, putting them back on the floor.

"Reid, you know it is." A stern look crossed her pretty face. "I'm not sneaking out of here with you. I have to stay in case we get some walk-ins."

"Consider yourself occupied then." I pulled my Chem book from the floor where I'd dropped it and let it fall loudly onto the tabletop. I got a few 'shh's' but just ignored them and leaned forward towards B. She's looking mighty fine right now with her hair a little tousled and her uniform half undone. "I'm desperate. I need to pass Chem or no swimming for me."

She raised those nicely shaped eyebrows at me, looking even more surprised then when I'd sat down. "Gosh Reid. We sit right near each other. Why didn't you ever say anything in class?" I just shrugged and ran my hand through my hair mindlessly. It was the only other class we had together apart from European Lit., and Babylon sat right in front of me.

"Because I don't care. When the hell am I ever gonna need this crap?" Baby rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ouch. Did I say something stupid?

"Well, you clearly need to know this 'crap' now, don't you?" She used air quotes and everything. But I have to say, she's got me there.

"Did you just curse babe?" I smirked. She fought a small smile and pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Come on Reid, really. Do you want help or am I wasting my time? Because if you want me to tutor you, I will. But only if you actually benefit from it. This isn't some scam to spend time with me, is it?"

I gave her a sly look. She's catching on quickly. Maybe a little _too_ quickly...

As long as she doesn't find out about the bet.

"Maybe... but, I really do need help. No lie there." I pulled a few of the quizzes we'd had out of the front of my book and handed them to her, proving that my C- and D level grades aren't all just part of the plan to get a little extra time with her.

That seemed to be good enough for her as her eyes scanned the papers, wincing and making pained faces as she looked them over. "All right. We had that worksheet for tomorrow, right? Compound formulas I think."

"That's the one," I confirmed, opening my book and pulling out the folded worksheet. She glanced over the first few that I'd done in class and made another face. Wow, way to make me feel retarded B.

"Wow Reid... um..." She stood up and came around the desk, dragging her chair with her and sitting right beside

me. "Okay, first of all, you have to actually have the right elements." She giggled a little and I glared at her. Is she calling me stupid?

"You're a mean tutor, you know." She put her fingertips over her sexy, full lips and looked at me seriously.

"I'm sorry. That was horrible. I didn't mean to." I flinched back a little, not realizing I was going to make her upset like that. I was just kidding. She looked like she felt awful.

"Relax, I'm just messing. I seriously have no idea what I'm doing in that fucking class though." I placed my hand discretely on her upper thigh, a little closer to the danger zone than usual and I was pretty fucking shocked she didn't pull her leg away. So I started to stroke my thumb over the fabric of her uniform skirt. Again, no jerking away.

Awesome.

"Do you see what I'm saying?" Shit. Totally wasn't listening.

"Uh..." She huffed and gaped at me, putting her fists on the tabletop to show her frustration and glaring at me.

Oh, she looks sexy!

"_Reid_! Pay attention or leave." She moved her leg away from my hand and shook her head, not in the cute 'oh Reid' way. In the angry 'you're pissing me off' way. Damn.

"I'm sorry Baby." I nuzzled her cheek lightly and wrapped my arm around her waist. "I just haven't seen you much. I got distracted. I'll listen."

It's getting way too easy to crack her.

A soft smile crept onto her lips and she sighed, meeting my eyes with her smoky ones. "It's okay. I've been missing you too." She shied away as she said it, a flush burning her cheeks. She was so easy to fluster.

I smirked and kissed her neck lightly, stroking my hand through her silky, soft hair. "Just give me a kiss and I'll be able to pay attention more." She pursed her lips and glanced at me from the corner of her eye before turning to face me and leaning in a little.

I stole her lips for longer than I know she's comfortable with in public, but she'll get over it.

* * *

I walked her out to her car after peer tutoring was over, my arm securely around her waist, letting everyone within a mile radius know that Babylon is mine. I kinda like the sound of that.

I smirked and she tilted her head up slightly to look at me, those hazy blue eyes staring up at me slightly amused. "What's so funny?" she wondered.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and grinned. "Nothing, I was just thinking." She furrowed her brow at me, that questioning look in her eyes. "Well it was only a month or so ago that you wouldn't even be in the same room with me excluding class, let alone within a touching distance."

She laughed and pursed her lips together. "Maybe if you would have been nicer to me." She arched that perfect eyebrow up at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You were like an Ice Queen to everyone," I retorted.

"I was not," she pouted looking up at me jilted.

My eyes grew wide and I laughed. "You're kidding, right?" She made a face and I couldn't stop from laughing harder. "Seriously, B... you were cryptic babe."

"Was I really _that_bad?" I watched her lick her lips unhappily, and I shrugged.

"I believe 'bitch' was the term most often used to describe you." I tilted my head to the side seeing her face fall and I squeezed her hip, those eyes looking back up at me. "But not anymore." I stopped behind her beat up Toyota and smirked, resting my hip against the trunk.

"I guess I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world." She chewed her bottom lip and gave me an apologetic look. "I've had a lot going on the last couple of years; I guess I just let it get to me."

I slid my index finger under her chin and lifted her face up to meet mine. "Don't apologize, that bitchy attitude of yours is what made me want to go after you." I smirked; it was half-true anyway.

She turned scarlet and I laughed, leaning down to meet her lips with mine. It was an innocent kiss and she shied away pulling back slightly. "I was wondering," She changed the subject on me. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving this year?"

I lifted my shoulder lazily, my hands resting on her hips now. "My parents will still be out of town, so I'll probably hang out at Caleb's." I pursed my lips and she stared up at me a perplexed look on her face. "Usually all of the families have dinner over at Caleb's house." I paused, and she gave me a ghost of a smile that made my insides do things that they normally didn't do. "I was gonna ask you. Um… if maybe you'd wanna go… with me? Y'know… for dinner."

Was I nervous? I've never really asked a girl to go to one of the Covenant families events before. I don't bring girls around the adults in my life, including my own parents. But that's the only way I'll get anywhere with this chick. Clearly, family is important to her. I cleared my throat and she smiled. "I'd love to Reid, I really would… but I can't."

Wow… I wasn't really expecting her to say no.

"It's not that I don't want to!" she quickly covered up. "It's just that _I'm_making Thanksgiving dinner at my house, you know for mom, the girls and Amma." She tilted her head, leaving a featherlike kiss on my cheek. "You're more than welcome to come... if you find the time."

I pulled her chin in to my grasp and kissed her softly. "I'll make you a deal."

She tilted her head back a bit, her eyes meeting mine. "And that would be?"

"I'll come eat dinner at your house on Thanksgiving day, but you have to come with me to Caleb's for seconds later that night?"

A large smile broke out on to her gorgeous face and she nodded. "That would be great." She wrapped her arms around my neck, her body pulled nice and close against mine.

"I'll even come over early to help you cook," I offered, leaning my forehead against hers and wrapping my arms around her waist just a little tighter. This is so comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable.

She giggled, pressed her lips against mine and pulled away. "Then maybe I should call in some takeout for a backup plan." Her teeth bit down on her lower lip the way I liked, a playful glint in those alluring eyes.

God, does she have any idea what she does to me? Ugh, I'm going to have to take a cold shower after this…

"Are you making fun of me?" I tried to act hurt, and she gave my shoulder a small shove.

Laughing again, she made a face and answered me. I don't think I've ever seen her laugh as much as she does with me in all the years I've known her. "It's okay Reid, you have a cooking disability. We'll work around it." I could listen to her laugh all day, flashing her a playful pout in response to her ribbing. "I should get going, or I'm going to be late."

Sighing I nodded my head. "Call me when you get home, okay?" I told her.

Smiling she nodded, leaning in to me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly again, hugging her close to my body. I didn't really want her to go. If her family didn't need the money so bad, I'd try to talk her out of going.

I placed a chaste kiss in her hair before opening her door and letting her slide in. She gave me a small little wave of her fingers before taking off. I watched her carefully and as soon as she disappeared from sight I headed to the dorms.

Entering my room, I noticed Tyler sitting on his bed, chin propped in his hand as he read through what looked like a psychology book. Boring. He glanced up hearing me come in and smirked at me.

"Where have you been?"

I rolled my eyes; as if he _really_needed to ask. "With Babylon, what'd you think?"

"With you, who knows. Figured you might be sick of staying abstinent for the last month or however long it's been." His blue eyes flickered with annoyance and I grinned at him.

"My hand has been keeping me company for the time being." Tyler turned his nose up at me and I laughed. "But no, Mr. Know-it-all. I was talking to my _girlfriend_about Thanksgiving." He flinched at the word and I couldn't help but smile wider, falling back onto my bed. "We're having dinner at her house and then we're gonna come to Caleb's for seconds."

I got comfortable, lacing my fingers behind my head.

"You did _what_?" Tyler slammed his pen down on to his book.

I flinched at his tone. Sitting up, I looked at him oddly. "I invited her to come for seconds at Caleb's house…" I really didn't see the big deal about it; it wasn't like it was some huge secret that our families all celebrated the holidays together.

"I can't believe you." He sounded really annoyed. What the hell is his problem?

"What?" I asked innocently. Well I _was_innocent, for once. I don't have a clue why he's so ticked about this.

"You!" Tyler pointed a finger at me. "You're actually going to introduce Babylon to everyone? All of our _families_even though you're going to end up hurting her, embarrassing her by doing what you're planning to do?"

I swallowed hard. I hadn't even thought about that. It didn't even cross my mind at all when I was talking to Babylon outside.

Tyler narrowed his eyes at me and I sulked back into my pillows. I had been concentrating so much on just hanging out with her and spending more time with her that I hadn't even thought about the bet with Aaron.

At least, not _really_.

God, could I really take her to dinner at Caleb's house, introduce her to all of the families? Show her at least one thing that wasn't a lie?

I bit my bottom lip and met Tyler's penetrating gaze. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I was busy just having a good time with her. Enjoying her company.

Tyler looked back at his book shaking his head. I pulled a pillow into my lap and scrunched up my face in thought. I couldn't… no. I didn't.

That strange feeling I had earlier with Baby, what did _that_ mean? Could I? Does it mean what I think it means?

God, I hate thinking. It makes my head hurt.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, but it was difficult. They were plagued with thoughts of her; thoughts of us together. How shocked everyone's going to be when I actually bring a date for once. How everyone's going to love her because she's so smart and pretty. How she's going to sip some sparkling cider with Kate and Sarah while we all sit in the lounge after desert and I'll stand with Caleb and Pogue near the mantle, watching her with that stupid... _look_ on my face.

Jesus, I _have_to, with the way I'm thinking.

I like her.

I mean, _really_ like her.


	18. Chapter 17: Thanksgiving Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** So this chapter is out thanks to Skyy! I was swamped with starting classes so she took over the whole thing thank god! Enjoy!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 17: Thanksgiving Part I**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

Thanksgiving day, I pulled up in front of Babylon's house around ten in the morning. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt very nervous, too nervous. That wasn't like me at all.

I grabbed the flowers that I brought with me and headed up to the front door. I had been here enough times to know the intricate grain pattern of the wood door by heart. I lifted my hand and knocked twice, pausing, and knocking again, letting them know who was behind the door.

The door swung open, and a small bundle of brown hair tossed herself into my lower half. I let out a weird sound and chuckled, wrapping my arms around her much smaller frame. She beamed up at me with eyes that would soon rival her sister's.

"Look what I got my favorite little girl…" I held up the bouquet of flowers and she squealed in delight.

"Reid." Gen looked at me with those eyes and I swear I could have melted at the cuteness. God, I sound disgusting. Kill me, please.

"Yes Gen?" I asked her sweetly stepping into the house.

"Will you marry me?" She grinned a toothy smile at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "But we're so young!" I told her dramatically.

"When we're older?" Her small voice inquired.

"Of course."

I couldn't fight the smile that tugged at my lips as I hoisted her in to my arms. I used my foot to close the door and toted Imogen in to the kitchen with me. I could smell the start of a wonderfully homemade Thanksgiving meal.

Imogen wiggled out of my grip and scattered over to her sisters who were battling with a very large mess of things. She held the flowers out to Shenandoah as if rubbing it in her face; I fought the smile on my lips and turned to the older woman watching them intently. Amma was sitting in her wheelchair supervising; she was the second to see me. She smiled warmly in my direction.

"Reid, I'm so glad you could make it," she chimed in that grandmotherly tone, her accent thick, but welcoming.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Amma."

I liked the term of endearment, it didn't make the woman feel old or outdated, something different. I couldn't fight the twitch in my stomach when Babylon turned around to look at me. I couldn't hide my chuckle at the sight of her.

She was in complete disarray but still, strangely, beautiful. She gave me a quite sour look before she tapped her sisters on the shoulder. "Do not let Reid anywhere near the… anything." She quickly corrected shooting me an amused grin.

I walked further into the kitchen and reached for a bowl and Shenandoah playfully slapped my hand, holding a wooden spoon to my chest.

"Didn't Babylon say no touching?" she asked a humorous glint in those stern eyes. Just like her sister's.

"You are too much like your sister," I mumbled gliding over towards Babylon. I hooked my arm around her middle and pulled her against me. "I missed you."

She smiled and leaned her head back against my chest, letting me kiss her cheek freely. I held on to her for a few seconds longer, liking the feeling of her there. I glanced over at Amma who was looking at us thoughtfully.

"Where is the other beautiful woman of the house?" I asked searching the cabinets for a vase to put the flowers that were still in the clutches of Gen in.

Babylon gave me a somewhat annoyed look; I was getting in her way. I mustered up the most innocent expression and pulled out a vase, shrugging my shoulders as I flanked her little sister into helping me fill it with water.

"Mother is still asleep; she had a late shift last night, and has to go back this evening…" Babylon's tone was dull, almost lifeless. I knew instinctively that I didn't like that tone and that I really didn't want to hear it again.

I placed the flowers on the kitchen table next to Amma, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning to my girlfriend and her sisters, clapping my hands together. I voiced my willingness to help and Babylon turned to look at me with a smirk on her face, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"You'd set the house on fire, Garwin," she teased.

I shrugged my shoulders; all in all, she was probably right.

"Or maybe even lose a digit…" she winked, trying to lighten the air around us, but it wasn't working, I could see right through her.

"If I set the table, will that be of any help to you, Baby?" I asked her; a couple long strides and I was standing right behind her again. I placed a featherlike kiss on the nape of her neck and her skin rose with goosebumps.

She turned to look at me, her expression showing her obviously stressed state. I cupped her elbows in my hands and pulled her to me. It was a simple, innocent kiss but Shena was laughing and Imgoen was singing the 'Babylon and Reid sitting in a tree' verse and I could feel her body tighten.

"You setting the table would be an enormous help," she managed after a short round of silence.

I grinned. "I at least can do that without hurting myself, or endangering the lives of others," I mused with a wicked grin at her sisters and grandmother.

"Let's hope," I heard her mutter under her breath before I disappeared into the other room. I snickered and she heard me, letting out a _real_laugh and getting back to her cooking.

I was alone for maybe a half a second before Amma came over to the nice dining room that I'm guessing they only used for certain occasions since we usually ate at the table near the kitchen. There was a small, elegant smile on her face. Something was so warm and trustworthy about this woman; you couldn't _not_like her.

"Reid, I'm very glad that you've taken an interest in my Babylon." Her words were soft, just the way a grandmother spoke to her grandchild. Something that I haven't ever experienced.

I stopped placing the plates out on the table and looked up to meet her gaze. I felt an uncomfortable weight on my chest and I forced a smile.

"She's great, how could I not?" I asked chewing the inside of my cheek. I put the last plate out and went on to the silverware, taking more time than was needed.

"She's always been so serious about everything." Amma looked down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. I tried to avoid her penetrating gaze, but it was difficult. "She's taken on a lot of the burden since her... since her father left."

Weeks ago, I wouldn't have cared one lick about Babylon's reaction to her father's abandonment, but now... now it bothered me to know that this man had walked out on them, had left them with barely enough to survive. Left them so that Babylon couldn't lead a normal teenage life.

"She works and studies all the time…" Amma's voice was soft still, her eyes glassing over as if she were going to cry.

I fought the words that wanted to come out, telling Amma that she didn't need to cry. I wanted everything to be all right again. My stomach twisted in knots seeing her look up at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm just glad that she's found you now." She rubbed her lips together thoughtfully. "I thought I'd say thank you for taking my little girl and showing her a good time. Showing her that not all men are like her father." She tilted her head to the side and started going back into the kitchen. "She really needed it…"

I watched her leave; I couldn't fight the impossible feeling like I was drowning. I don't' think I've ever felt like this in my entire life. I feel like a complete asshole.

How could I have seriously made this bet with Abbot? To hurt Babylon this way, ugh, the thought repulsed me. I felt like I had changed so much in the last month, the way that Babylon just let me in, and is okay with who I am.

But she doesn't know. She doesn't know the real dickhead I am for making this incredibly stupid bet with Aaron Abbot. How the hell did I get myself into this in the first place?

"Reid, are you done setting the table?" Babylon's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I couldn't think about this now. I can't ruin my time here, or our dinner. We're going to have a nice peaceful afternoon and I'm going to enjoy the time that I have with her, while I still can.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen this much life in our house since my father left us. And honestly, I don't feel like I'm being over dramatic about that. My mother is even in a genuinely good mood, and it's been hard to wrestle one of those out of her in the longest time.

Though Reid's skills in the culinary arts weren't that great, he still had muscles and could manage to get the large turkey into the dining room while I came in with the dressings. I looked up seeing my mother come into the dining room dressed in her work clothes.

I couldn't help but feel a little down seeing her dressed in her scrubs while the rest of us looked like we should have just stepped out of a JC Penney catalog or something. It didn't phase her though, not much did anymore.

"Reid, would you like to sit at the head of the table?" she proposed to him.

I glanced over at Reid who was offhandedly teasing Shena; he looked up at her surprised. We hadn't had a man around the house in a long time. I guess I could definitely see why mom would ask him to do the 'manly' thing for Thanksgiving.

"Ms. Arnardottir, I really shouldn't…" Reid put a hand to his chest looking sincere. "This is your home."

My mother raised her hand. "That's nonsense, please," she pointed to the chair.

No one had sat in that chair for quite some time. It was definitely going to be interesting to have it filled, by my boyfriend no less. He nodded his head and we all sat down, I next to Reid, Amma across from me, my mother to my left, Shena and Gen across from her.

Mother took her seat and glanced across the table to Reid. "Would you like to carve the turkey?"

As soon as the words left my mother's mouth I couldn't stop the chuckle that erupted from within me. Everyone at the table looked at me, and I held my hand tightly over my mouth, Reid giving me a playfully bemused look.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Ms. Arnardottir…" He grinned casting a penetrating gaze at me. "I don't have the best track record with kitchen utensils…"

I couldn't hold back anymore, I let out a throaty laugh and my mother shook her head taking the carving knife and doing the dirty work. I looked over at Reid and pressed my lips together.

"I'm glad you laugh at my misfortune, Babylon," he nipped at me, a playful glint in those amazing cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry." I fought to contain my laughter. Shenandoah and Imogen were both laughing openly too, and Amma was looking down at her lap, trying to hide the fact that she was joining in. "I just—"

Reid lifted his hand and shook his head. "You better be glad I like you."

He held my gaze as he said this, making my heart beat faster than it would normally. I knew he liked me, but hearing him say it out loud like that... it did something to me that I can't even explain.

Mother finished carving the turkey and took a seat holding her hands out for Shena and I. She nodded her head looking at me directly and I cleared my throat, trying to grasp my restraints.

I let the words fall off of my tongue as if it were natural, just a simple Thanksgiving prayer for our family, our friends and the food we were receiving. Reid held my hand tightly as I spoke. I smiled saying Amen, and a chorus followed after.

"Let's eat!" Amma said dropping my hand.

I smiled and looked around the table. Seeing the girls happily exchange words with Reid while passing the food around the table made my chest tighten. They looked absolutely enthralled with him.

I couldn't blame them; I was just as excited to have Reid there with us, sharing a holiday with my family. It was exceptionally one of the better holidays I've had in a long time.

I was so deep in thought that I missed the joke Amma told that had everyone at the table laughing and looking at me strangely. Self-conscious I questioned what was going on.

"Your Amma was just saying that even when you're on break from school you still concentrate like you're in class…" Reid told me.

I blushed furiously, one because I was embarrassed and two because Reid had used the term we use for grandmother, and so effortlessly. I don't know why that made me feel the way I did, but it was nice.

* * *

After dinner we cleared the table and sat around idly talking while Reid and I did the dishes. At least he could operate a dishwasher; that was always good. He playfully splashed me with water and I gawked at him.

"You're going to get me all wet!" I declared and saw that mischievous glint in his eyes. Mine grew wide and my mouth fell open partially. He grinned leaning forward and placing a teasing kiss on my mouth. "You're nothing but trouble…"

He smirked at me, "And you're just _now_figuring this out Babs?"

Pursing my lips together I wiped my hands on the dishtowel. Amma shouted that she was ready for some desert and tea. I narrowed my eyes at Reid and started the teapot on the stove.

His arms wrapped around my middle as I pulled out a few teacups to make tea for everyone. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his waist holding him close. I could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest; it was rhythmic and somewhat calming.

"Sorry," he mumbled in my ear. I looked up at him wondering why. The look on his face said it all. He meant for his obviously indecent thoughts a few moments ago. He let his lips linger on my cheek. "You just have no idea what you do to me Babylon. _None_," he confirmed.

Sighing I pressed my cheek against his firm chest and let him hold me. I know that guys like Reid were into the whole premarital sex thing, and for me that really wasn't an option. That's not the kind of girl I am, or will ever be. That doesn't mean I'm not bothered by the fact I can't bring myself to give him what he wants.

I looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry." He cupped my face in his hands and pressed those pink lips to mine. "I respect you enough to not care about that," he grinned. "But it's a nice thought." I can't believe someone with his reputation was admitting something like that. Wow.

I smirked at him and slapped his chest playfully turning back to the stove to take the teapot off. He went to the fridge and took out the two pies then got the serving knife. I didn't bother protesting, figuring Reid could handle cutting _pie_.

I made six cups of tea and coffee and Reid helped me serve them to everyone. He assured me he could handle serving the pies on his own, confirming my previous beliefs. I nodded and took a seat in the living room.

Amma smiled at me taking a sip of her tea. "He's such a good boy, Babylon…" she reported shaking her head. "You're really lucky to find one like that at this age."

I blushed and looked down at my teacup. "Yeah, I am."

Reid entered seconds later his arms managing to carry several pieces of pie at the same time. He came out with four pieces, handing one to my Amma first and then my mother. The last two pieces went to Imogen and Shenandoah.

He held up his finger to me and rushed back into the other room. I couldn't help but watch him smoothly maneuver his way between the rooms. Everything about him is perfect. I wonder if he knows that?

He probably does.

He came back in with one plate and two forks with a rather large piece of pie. I lifted an eyebrow at him and he sat with me on the love seat, pulling me close with his free hand as he placed the plate on his lap.

"What's this?" I asked him suspiciously.

He smiled and used his fork to feed me a piece of the pumpkin pie. "I just needed an excuse to be ridiculously close to you," he announced nuzzling his nose in to my cheek.

I don't think I have blushed this much in a long time. He really knew how to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, didn't he? He was really good at this boyfriend stuff…

"You don't need an excuse," I replied to him, giving his lips a small peck before scooping up my own forkful of pie.

He looked pleased by this statement and settled in to a conversation with my mother and Amma. I joined in whenever possible and it seemed like the time just flew by when my mother gasped and stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"I'm running late for my shift," she scolded herself angrily.

I stood up as she leaned down and placed kisses on Shena and Gen's foreheads before she grabbed her bag and headed to the foyer. I followed behind her, trying not to let my sister's see me upset.

"I'm sorry Babylon," she whispered slipping her coat on over her scrubs.

I forced a small smile and nodded my head. I didn't want to make her feel bad for doing what I know she has to do. She leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek before disappearing out of the front door. I couldn't help myself. I leaned back against the wall, utterly defeated.

I hated this. Now I remember why holidays were never good times for me. My family was never together. Not for long at least. Not since _he_ left.

I winced hearing footsteps coming down the hall. I was trying to fight the tears but they weren't listening to me.

They were winning the battle.

"B?"

That voice made my entire body shake. If it were possible he made me fall for him more and more each day, just by saying my name, or some form of it. I looked up and met his concerned gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and ran my fingers under my eyes to wipe away any traces of the tears that had fallen.

His look read that he didn't' believe me and I don't blame him. I'm starting to not believe myself these days. He wrapped those strong arms around me and I melted into him.

"C'mon, you can tell me…"

I sighed and nodded my head. "It's just that…" I looked at the door sadly. "I wish my mother didn't have to work so hard, y'know?" I could feel my voice shaking and I tried to stop it. "Ever since…" I trailed off not wanting to bring up that topic. He knew what I was talking about. "She has to work on holiday's just so we can have extra money. and I hate it."

I could see the look on his face darken as he rubbed his thumbs against my hipbones, not in a way that would be alarming to me, and instead it was comforting. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, pulling me close to his chest.

I deviled in his embrace, happy to be there but still upset about my mother leaving.

He pulled me away at arms length about to say something when a smaller voice came barreling down the hallway. I looked and saw my youngest sister draping herself around my boyfriend. A small smile broke out on my face as he lifted her up in to his arms with ease.

"Movie, movie, movie!" She repeated the word like it was all she knew.

Reid smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "Say, Imogen… do you wanna watch a movie?" he teased coyly.

Her startling gaze turned to me for a second and then back to Reid. "Yes!"

Reid laughed and held his hand out for me. "What do you say Babylon?"

"Sure," I answered, taking it and letting him lead me into the living room where Shena was just returning. I noticed Amma was gone; Shena must have helped her to her room.

I watched Reid plop down on the floor, Gen in his lap as she filtered through our small DVD collection. The two fought like a bunch of young children over what we were going to watch. Shena joined in and the madness ensued.

I watched them as Reid tried to crawl away as the two girls fought over the movie, and Imogen playfully tackled him. Soon Shena attacked him as well. I stood behind the couch, hand over mouth laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, but loving every minute of it.


	19. Chapter 18: Thanksgiving Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Fear not, there's plenty of drama to come! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 18: Thanksgiving Part II**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

"Why are you nervous? My parents aren't going to be there. And even if they were they'd worship the ground you walk on. You're a parent's wet dream B." Reid had the stereo playing lightly in his car as we drove down the road towards the Danvers' home. I was a little _more_ than nervous. Adults have always liked me, but I've never had a boyfriend before, which means I've never been introduced to a boyfriend's family. And I know Reid says his parents aren't going to be there, but the other Sons' parents are like his family, so it's practically the same thing.

"They're still people you consider family." I stopped looking at my fidgeting hands on my lap and glanced over at Reid. "What happens if they don't like me?"

Reid snorted and rolled his eyes. "Do you know what a wet dream _is_ Babs? I know you're sheltered but—" He cut off when I gave him a stern look and then that ever-present smirk returned to his lips. "Of course you know what it is. Besides knowing _everything_, I'm sure you've had _tons_ of them starring yours truly."

"Really Reid, your perversion is simply _too_ charming," I said sarcastically, trying not to let him see the smile fighting at my lips. I don't want him getting any ideas. Any more than what is already in his head anyway.

He glanced over at me again and snatched my hand in his. "Listen, everyone's going to love you, okay? It's only gonna be our parents and Sarah and Kate. Not a whole lot of people, I promise. Extended family only shows up around Christmas." I pursed my lips and nodded when Reid squeezed my hand reassuringly.

About five minutes later, Reid pulled into the gated driveway I remembered the bus picking the four Sons up in front of through elementary and junior high school. Reid put the vehicle in park and cut the engine, stopping me when I went to pull the handle on my door open.

I stopped and waited for Reid to... gather himself I suppose. _He_ now looked a little unnerved. Well, that's just _perfect._

The heels of his gloved palms pressed against the steering wheel before he flipped the center console up and slid to his side so he faced me better. "Listen, I've never brought a girl around my family before..."

My brows shot up and my mouth gaped slightly. He's never introduced any girls to his family before? _Ever_? I mean, Reid can be linked to nearly half the females in Spenser somehow. Not one of them has ever come home to meet his family, or those he considered family?

I have to admit; I'm a little touched at the idea of being his first _something_.

"I know they'll all like you but... I can see them teasing me about you being the first girl I've brought home and the way I... _used_ to be with girls. Just, don't let it get to you if they do, okay?"

Spontaneously, I threw myself forward, causing Reid to fall back into the driver's side door. I was overwhelmed by the idea of being the first girl he'd ever introduced to the people he cared about more than anything in this world that I smashed my lips against his, and not in the timid, inexperienced way I usually kissed him.

I inhaled as my tongue aggressively pushed past his lips and I moved so I sat on my knees. My fingers pulled through his blonde hair and stayed there when I pulled back from him, my large, adoring eyes staring into his shocked ones.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Normally, I'd scold him for his cursing, but I was too happy to even bother this time. A cheeky, kid-on-Christmas-morning grin was on his face as he looked at me bewildered.

My shyness still MIA, I leapt at him again, this time receiving a more prepared and eager reaction. Reid took control easily, pulling me half into his lap by my waist. For once, I didn't pull away when he got handsy and he gripped my rear. I'm getting extremely comfortable with the idea of possibly taking things to the next level in time. Not the top of the pyramid, but maybe a step further.

His hands crept up the skin of my thighs and underneath my skirt, kneading the top of my muscled legs. This might be going too far... especially in a car outside of the house where everyone close to him was waiting for us.

I suppose Reid realized this because he turned his head away from me with a groan. "We have to go in. They heard us pull in and I definitely don't want this to be their first impression of you." I nodded, sliding back to my seat and using the mirror on the visor to neaten my hair.

I saw him staring from the corner of my eye and I turned to look at him, feeling suddenly sheepish. I'm not sure what on earth just came over me. For some reason though, the fact that I'm the first girl he's ever brought around his family made me feel as though he really did care, no matter the doubts I might've had at one point. Proof, I suppose.

"Man, I really don't want to get out of this car right now," he muttered, shaking his head and grinning at me. Blushing, I pressed my lips together tightly, fighting off my embarrassed smile. "Seriously Baby, where did _that_ come from?"

"Stop Reid. Let's just go in," I pleaded, trying to hide my face as I pushed the car door open and stepped outside into the frigid November air. I heard him laugh as he got out and jogged over to me, pocketing his keys before pecking my cheek. His hand rest lightly on the small of my back as he led me up the front steps and rang the extremely loud doorbell.

The massive door opened and a woman around my mother's age answered. "Reid? Since when do you ring the bell?" Then she looked at me, her mouth forming an 'o' shape as she looked back to Reid "Caleb told me you were bringing a guest for a change. Who's this lovely young lady?"

"Evelyn, this is Babylon Arnardottir. This is Caleb's mom Evelyn," he introduced. I offered my hand gracefully but instead she pulled me into a warm hug.

"_This_ is Babylon? Oh my, I know your parents. I remember you were just a tiny thing last time I saw you!" I wasn't shocked to hear Evelyn knew my parents. Our family used to be on the same level as Ipswich's finest before my father decided he didn't want us anymore and left. My mother certainly didn't have time to keep up with her former social life. I'm sure it'd been years since they'd seen each other.

Evelyn pulled me at arms length and looked at me. "How is your mother darling?" she asked softly, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"She's surviving. We all are," I replied sadly. I felt Reid's hand rub a soothing pattern at the small of my back with his knuckles.

Evelyn's lips pursed and her eyes filled with pity, but she quickly covered it with a smile. "We don't need to talk about things like that today, do we? Here, let me take your coat sweetheart," she offered. Reid slid the coat from my shoulders and handed both to Evelyn. "Go show her off Reid," she teased before disappearing to put the coats away.

"You okay?" he whispered, his nose nuzzling my cheek. I nodded and sighed, trying not to think of my poor mother dealing with all those people suffering from heart attacks after filling their faces with salt-covered turkey, and especially trying not to think about the reason she has to be there on a holiday.

Reid placed his arm around my waist and walked me down a decorated hallway and into a lavish sitting room. There sat the obvious families of Tyler and Pogue, each boy looking strikingly like their father. The three boys were gathered on a long couch, Sarah and Kate seated on the floor between their respective boyfriend's knees. I spotted Kate's mother and father easily as well, seeing Kate's mom was just as gorgeous as Kate. Confusion struck me as I spotted two couples, each with one member blonde. Which was Sarah's? And who were the other couple.

"Mom? Dad?" Reid was completely shocked and so was I when the words left his mouth.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

* * *

What the fuck? I didn't see that one coming. Meredith made it pretty clear over the phone that they weren't going to be here for the holiday. It's a fucking Thanksgiving miracle...

"Reid! Sweetheart! Surprise!" Oh god, my mom is so fucking embarrassing. She came running up to me, kissing me sloppily on the cheek.

Everyone's attention was on me.

I know I said I love attention but...

I don't really know what to think right now.

I felt a smooth hand caress the bare skin of my forearm and I glanced to the side to see Baby looking at me all concerned. I inhaled deeply and turned back to Meredith.

"Hi Mom. What are you _doing_ here?" I asked, not trying to sound like a dick. I don't know if it worked.

"Your father and I wanted to surprise you honey." I glanced behind her, seeing my father nod his head in my direction from where he stood behind her. I cleared my throat and looked back at my mother. "Who is _this_?" she asked enthusiastically, already taking Babylon's hands in her own. That didn't take much. Looks like Meredith's already enthralled.

"This is my um... girlfriend Mom," I told her, hesitating at the word. Here comes the gushing. "Babylon, these are my parents, Meredith and Joseph." I scratched the back of my neck, a nervous habit I picked up... ironically enough from my father.

Meredith's eyes glowed and I braced myself. "A _girlfriend_? Reid, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" I saw Babylon's face fall a little but she doesn't get it. My family isn't like hers. We're not all close and loving, though Meredith likes to pretend we are. They're hardly ever around. I've spoken to my parents like six times since school started. I board there for a reason. Tyler only does to keep me company. Well, besides the fact that it's fucking fun. "She's just stunning, isn't she Joseph?"

"Classically beautiful," Joseph complimented, nodding his head and sipping his flute of champagne.

"Like some movie star from the forties," my mother breathed, looking at Babylon as if she were in love. Meredith guided her in a spin, looking her over like some rare artifact or something. Oh fuck, I could see it in her face; my mom could see her future grandkid with my hair and her eyes, Power flowing through his veins.

I wondered if Babylon felt like a trophy yet.

Funny thing, isn't it? That's what she was supposed to be in the first place.

I couldn't read her expression.

"Your name is so familiar darling..." God, please don't mention her father. I really don't need to see her cry again. "I can't put my finger on it." Meredith tapped her chin, something I'd picked up form her.

"She's Jóhanna's daughter Meredith," Tyler's mom, Rosalind cleared up. A look of recognition crossed my mother's face and she nodded.

"Of course! Arnardottir! I remember seeing your name in the paper all the time when they posted Spenser's honor roll! Highest honors every year correct?"

"Yes Mrs. Garwin," Babylon finally got a word in.

"One of Spenser's finest," my father added approvingly, giving me, for once, an expression of pride.

"Come, come. Sit and talk with us before dinner starts. I want to hear all about your plans for college." My mother dragged Babylon over to a set of unoccupied couches and I followed behind grudgingly, getting a pat on the shoulder from my father.

Despite having to listen to my parents interrogate Babylon for the next half hour before dinner was ready, I felt... good. Like I finally did something right. That look my dad gave me; I haven't gotten that look since I made the swim team freshman year. Even the scholarships and breaking my recent record hadn't made him flinch. And this stupid fucking girl that was not supposed to be this… _perfect_.

A lump suddenly formed in my throat. They love her. And I made that stupid, goddamn bet.

I hate myself right now.

I excused myself before I could let my disgruntled feelings reach my face. Babylon was getting way too good at reading me, and I couldn't let her see that I was upset with myself, because then she'd start asking questions.

Questions that I wasn't prepared to answer without letting myself fall apart at the seams.

I rushed upstairs to the guest bathroom that was only two doors down from Caleb's room and shut the door. I stared at my reflection; I was repulsed.

How could I do this? How could I finish this bet?

I turned the water on and hunched over the sink. This was one of the most unintelligible things I have ever done. Ever.

It's karma. The girl I plan on screwing over worse than any other girl I've fucked over ends up being the one worth keeping around.

I splashed the cold water on my face, hoping that it would wake me up out of my stupor. Grabbing a hand towel I dried my face. This was going to be a long ass night if I kept this up.

I honestly could get sick from the way I feel. If there was an award for the Biggest Douchebag of the Year, it would not go to Aaron Abbot, oh no my friend… it would be handed to me, no contest. I'm an idiot, and I didn't know what else I could do about it.

I had to finish the bet; I _couldn't_let Aaron Abbot beat me.

That's right, I'll just finish the bet, and Babylon will never have to know about it.

I can do that.

Or at least that was exactly what I kept telling myself, staring absently in to the mirror in front of me.

The knock on the bathroom door brought me out of my daze and I sighed. I knew exactly who it would be; Babylon was being ambushed by my fucking parents. Yes, my fucking parents for Christ's sake. Where the hell did they even come from? So, it had to be Tyler on the other side of the door; he was the only one who saw me make my great escape.

I opened the door and Tyler closed it behind him, slapping a hand down on my shoulder.

"You alright man?"

I sighed and nodded my head even though I felt like shit. I slipped down to the ground and leaned against the porcelain tub, resting my head back on it staring up at my best friend. I wish there was some way that Tyler could make it all better, but I knew he couldn't, and he would probably get great pleasure from seeing me fail miserably in this case.

Crash and burn.

"What's going on?"

"I feel like shit…" I muttered angrily at myself. "I am the biggest douche that has ever walked this planet."

Tyler chuckled and sat down next to me. "C'mon man, you're being too hard on yourself."

Lie; I could see it all over his face. He probably thought I should writhe in eternal pain for what I was planning to do, what my bet entitled me to do with Babylon. Ugh, I hate myself and right now I hate my best friend for being right.

"Look, Reid," Tyler rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry about before, you know, me trying to get Babylon's attention. It wasn't right." He cleared his throat and I glanced over at him.

"It's cool man," I sighed resting my forearms on my knees. This day was not getting any easier for me.

"I just want to know," I was half expecting him to yell at me when he first came in, but here we are; two best friends leaning against a tub in someone else's house, like a bad outtake from one of those stupid teen movies. "Do you _really_like her?"

I was a bit baffled by his question, but I didn't falter when I answered. "Yeah, I do." I wasn't going to bother lying. He would know if I was.

Tyler smiled, but it sort of looked like a grimace. Part of me thinks that I don't deserve her, that Babylon would be so much better suited with someone like Tyler. Someone who was good for her, someone smart, that could keep up with her on a more intellectual level.

I have half a mind to step aside and let Tyler take her. I thought about that for a second, the kisses we shared in the truck before coming in here shaking my senses. Okay, I did say _half _a mind.

Tyler slapped a hand on my shoulder and smirked at me. I gave him a small smile back and hoped that my girlfriend was surviving my parents wrath.

The two of us sat like that until Caleb stuck his head into the bathroom. "There you are. We were wondering where the two of you ran off to together." He gave a short grin. "I think Babylon was getting jealous."

I laughed standing up, helping my best friend off of his ass. "I'm assuming dinners ready?"

"You assume correctly," Caleb grinned, leaving the door open as we followed him down to the formal dining room.

When I walked into the room I was half expecting what I saw, but it was still a bit of a shock to me. Babylon sat perfectly next to Meredith, just chatting away. Or more accurately, listening as Meredith chatted away. I guess I never really noticed that she liked to talk this much.

I noticed the empty chair next to Babylon and then Joseph on the other side of it. He looked up to meet my gaze and the look in his eyes was something that I hadn't really seen in a long time. He looked somewhat happy, along with a little touch of proud.

As soon as I sat down, Joseph clapped his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a conversation. I felt an unfamiliar weight on my left thigh and glanced down. I saw a pale, delicate hand sitting atop my thigh giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

I smiled and placed my hand on top of B's, giving it a gentle squeeze back. I looked up to meet my father's gaze and smiled. The conversation flowed so evenly' so natural.

It was the first time in a _long_ time that I didn't feel awkward around my own parents.

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

Dinner was better than anything that I could have thrown together. I'm really surprised Reid brought up the subject of my cooking during the main course. It made me blush beyond belief, as if the attention I was getting from his mother, and even his father, wasn't enough.

We were all reconvened in the main living room, coffee, tea and champagne sorted out amongst us. I felt like I did back when my father was still around, part of the elite. _Able_ to do things like this. But more importantly it was nice to be here with Reid's friends, or _our_ friends. I finally felt like I had friends for the first time in my life, _real_friends.

I took a sip from my teacup and glanced over my shoulder to see the four guys standing across the room chatting like they normally did. I wonder if they ever run out of things to talk about? I noticed Tyler looking over at us and flashed him a small grin. He returned it and turned back to the group, a new conversation breaking out amongst them. I guess that answered my question.

Sarah and Kate plopped down next to me. The fireplace was enormous, and on top of that, absolutely gorgeous. I don't think I've seen a nicer looking house in my entire life. The Danvers family really knew how to live. The warm fire was cozy and brought in a strange warmth to the overly large house.

"I can't believe how much Reid's mom likes you Babylon…" Kate gushed pulling her legs underneath her. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Why wouldn't his mother like me? "She's usually really snooty." She lifted her shoulders. "That is, if they even show up for the holidays."

I looked at her and then back to Reid. My gaze shifted to the parents who were broken up in to groups, all sipping from champagne flutes. Talk about high society. I felt it looked like one of those scenes from a teen soap or something.

I could see his mother pretending to laugh at something Tyler's father, Glenn, was saying. She did seem awfully fake at times, but I would guess she was just a generally nice person who'd just been raised a certain way. I could see Reid's frustration when we first came in, and I honestly felt terrible for him. He didn't look enthusiastic at all; instead he looked horrified.

It made me appreciate the fact that my family was always there for the holidays, even if my mother had to leave early to go to work. My boyfriend's own parents didn't even bother to stick around.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Sarah and Kate talking amongst themselves. I sat, staring into the fire, a bit angry at Reid's parents for not paying enough attention to him. Maybe they were the reason that he was the way he was, before he started dating me at least. It wouldn't be the first time that parents negligence lead to such behavior.

"Oh my god," Kate grabbed my arm in her free hand.

I looked at her and so did Sarah. "What?"

Kate couldn't move her eyes; she looked almost awe-stricken. The blonde followed her best friend's gaze and covered her mouth.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day!" Sarah grinned from ear-to-ear.

I was seriously confused, what the heck were they talking about? I went to turn around when Kate spoke, stopping me.

"No, don't look! Reid is totally giving you to patented Son of Ipswich 'I-would-die-for-you' stare!" Her voice was a loud whisper, hoping that the boys didn't hear her.

Sarah nodded her head vigorously, turning back around so that she wouldn't get caught staring back at them. I couldn't really understand what the girls were talking about, so I had to see for myself.

I turned in my seat, discretely hoping to be as inconspicuous as possible. I bit down on the corner of my mouth hoping that I wasn't going to be disappointed when I didn't see this 'look' or 'stare' they were speaking of. Maybe they were just messing with me.

That's exactly what I was thinking until I saw it for myself.

My mouth fell open, my heart pounded aggressively in my chest. I felt like a fish out of water because I didn't know how to react to this.

They were right.

There were no other words for what this was. Reid Garwin was staring at _me_; he was staring at me the same way that Caleb and Pogue mindlessly stared at Kate and Sarah. He was staring at me like he would jump in front of a bullet for me.

Wow. I never, ever thought that Reid Garwin could look at someone like that. Ever. It made the flesh on my arms rise with not fear, but excitement. Reid caught me looking at him and he gave me that charming grin.

I blushed and turned back around, Kate and Sarah both moving in closer to giggle along with me. I took a steady sip from my teacup and tried to remain as calm as possible.

I couldn't believe that he was looking at me like that, though. Out of all of the girls in Ipswich, any girl he could have and he chose _me_ to be the first one to meet his family, and coincidentally his parents. Out of all of these girls, he chose to give _me_that look, that stare. The stare so many girls from school tried desperately to get from him.

Out of all of these girls, he picked _me_.


	20. Chapter 19: Study Sessions

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Completely my fault. I've just been having a hard time concentrating on any story but my Lords of Dogtown one at the moment. Anyway, Skyy took over this entire chapter for that reason. Thank god for her, huh? Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 19: Study Sessions**

**-Babylon's POV-**

I was wiping down one of my tables when I noticed him walk in. I couldn't help but smile seeing Reid swagger in like he normally did. He noticed me and winked before taking a seat at the counter, waiting casually for my shift to end.

I had such a great time last night hanging out over at Caleb's and I think he had a pretty good time too. Though Reid _is_ the kind of guy that wouldn't admit it out loud, at least not to anyone he didn't know.

Unfortunately for me, I had to get up and open Sock Hopper's the next morning. It was one of our busiest days of the year; I was lucky I got Thanksgiving off. I finished wiping down the table and headed over to the counter.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him politely, knowing that my boss was probably lingering behind me. He usually did when Reid came in, or any of Ipswich's Elite for that matter. He grinned and pointed to the coffee pot behind me. "Black?"

He grinned at me. "You know how I like it, babe..."

I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks. He always knew how to do that to me and it drove me crazy. I pulled a cup out from under the counter and filled it with black coffee.

I could see the corners of his mouth twitch and I sauntered to the back to grab table twelve's lunch. When I came back out he was mindlessly staring in the direction I had just exited, as if he hadn't moved an inch since then.

"Reid, are you ok?" I asked him carefully managing the two plates in my hands and trying to balance on my skates.

He looked up, those bright cerulean blue eyes staring up at me. "I'm fine babe, you almost done here?"

"Couple more minutes. Just let me drop off this food, okay?"

He nodded his head and I watched him take a sip of his coffee out of the corner of my eye. It looked like something was bothering him, but I couldn't really put my finger on it. I chose to ignore it and delivered the food to my last table and waited patiently for the next several minutes to tick by.

As soon as the clock hit two o'clock I marched back to the time machine and clocked out. I shouted my goodbye to my boss and the cook and snuck out taking off my apron. Reid stood up and left a few bills on the counter with my replacement and gave her a small smile.

I couldn't help but feel a small tinge of jealousy reek havoc on me. I never thought I'd be a jealous girlfriend, but then again I never had a boyfriend like Reid Garwin before and I certainly never expected to. Girls _literally_ flocked to him like a pack of hungry vultures, and he had chosen me from all of them. He was giving me the 'I'd jump in front of a bullet for you' stare as Kate and Sarah had put it.

Though, I knew that he cared for me, it still bothered me to see him send those charming grins at girls like that. And it bothered me more when they returned them. I came up next to him, giving him a hello kiss right on the mouth in front of the new girl.

"Hi babe." I smiled cheekily at him.

Reid grinned turning to me fully. "Gorgeous."

He reached over and pushed my bangs out of my face. He sent a small wave to the girl behind the counter and I tossed her a glare over my shoulder. She was going to have to learn that Reid Garwin was off limits.

Wow, I sounded like a possessive girlfriend. I shook my head and enjoyed the comfort of Reid's arm around my waist. He guided me out to the car, resting his backside on the grill of the SUV.

"C'mere I got something for you," he said with a sly, all too knowing grin.

I stared at him for a second. Was he being the sweet Reid Garwin, or was he being the perverse Reid Garwin? He gave me a boyish grin and I shook my head. He reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me flush against him.

"I didn't mean it that way." He read my mind. "Unless you want it." I gave him a patented look and he quickly erased that thought from his mind. "I've got an early Christmas present for you."

"Reid—" I started to protest but he put a finger to my lips.

"Don't..." he told me, shaking his head. His hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a shiny, sleek phone and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas Baby."

I stared at it strangely; I had never had a cell phone before. After my father left we were kind of stuck in the Stone Age. It was tiny, and probably weighed only a few ounces. I was afraid I might break it if I held it too hard.

"I can't take this," I stated shoving it back at him.

Reid grabbed my hand and cupped my fingers around the piece of technology. "It's a gift; you _have_ to keep it," he told me pushing my hand back towards my body.

"Honestly Reid, this was really sweet, but I can't afford to have a phone," I urged him.

"And that's why I'm paying for it, so shut up." He kissed me softly on the lips, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I was just as stubborn as he was, if not more.

"No, I can't let you do that," I told him sharply.

"Yes you can. You don't have a choice." He grinned at me. "It's got a two year contract, can't break it. Sorry Babs."

He was so annoying sometimes and he sure as hell didn't look very sorry. Smug brat. "Fine..." I sighed heavily.

"You're going to hurt my feelings if you keep rejecting my gifts," he mused, wrapping both arms around me again.

"I told you not to buy me anything."

"Couldn't help myself." His grin was lopsided and ridiculously handsome.

I stood there glaring down at the phone and he grabbed it from me, pushing the screen up and showing me how to function it. I felt like an absolute moron not knowing how to function one of these things, but it was one of those complicated new ones that I hadn't even seen anyone use before.

"My number's programmed in already," he stated scrolling down to the contacts. I was half-expecting the contact name to read something like 'Sex God' or 'Sexy Beast' or something equally atrocious, but I was pleasantly surprised to see that it simply said 'Reid'. "I also programmed your house number and your mom's work number in…"

I smiled at him taking the phone back. "When did you become so sweet?" I asked him an eyebrow lifted in his direction.

He grinned, pressing his lips to mine again. "Shhh…." He shook his head slowly. "Don't tell anyone. I like to keep them guessing."

He already had. He had me wondering what he'd do next all the time. There wasn't a time that I didn't sit back and look at everything that had happened over the last few weeks and say 'Whoa!' It was all so much. I smiled at him and simply nodded.

"What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" I asked changing the subject. I slid the phone in to my pocket, not really bothering with it.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I came to pick you up…."

"Oh." I looked at him a bit down at the fact that he hadn't picked me up just to spend time with me. He had an ulterior motive.

"Don't 'oh' me like that Babylon," he smirked gripping my chin in his long, slender grasp. "There's this huge test on Monday, and I really need your help with it…"

"You do?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. As my Peer Tutor I think it's a must for you to help me study for any huge tests that I have coming up, right?"

I grinned and nodded my head. I kind of like that he appreciates my intelligence. He pulled me closer and kissed me again.

"C'mon, I work the morning shift tomorrow, so I can help you tomorrow night too," I stated.

Reid pursed his lips together satisfied with my answer. He pulled me to the passenger's side and opened the door, letting me slide in then closed it and jogged around hopping in next to me without missing a beat.

We were silent most of the trip to the dorms, but I didn't mind; it was a comfortable silence. The trip back to Spenser was quick. We climbed out of his truck and headed up to his dorm room.

As we were walking up the steps to the dorm, I decided to ask him how his parents were doing. I watched his body visibly tense and wondered if I should have kept my question and my thoughts to myself.

"They're fine," he replied, his tone uneven.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. I didn't want his mood to dampen because of my obvious ignorance for his relationship with his parents.

He glanced back at me, grabbing my hand and giving it a tight squeeze, "It's okay." He smiled. "They're in love with you though; they think you're perfect."

I couldn't read the expression on his face before he turned back to the empty space in front of us, dragging me behind him. Did he not like me as much as his parents did? Did he not want me to meet his parents in the first place? Why was there such a huge rift there?

I had so many questions; I wasn't really sure if I should push them all aside or if I should open my mouth and voice them. I surveyed his body language. His shoulders were slumped forward, his grip on my hand was loose, and his face looked pensive.

I decided to keep my mouth shut.

We arrived at his room and he hunted around for something for several minutes before cursing under his breath. I furrowed my brow a bit confused; he had been in a much darker mood ever since I brought up his parents, which unnerved me just a little bit.

"What are you looking for, maybe I can help?" I offered casually sitting down on Tyler's bed.

"My book," he mumbled. "Fuck, I think I left it in my locker…" His eyes lifted up to meet mine. I smiled at him and he shook his head. "I'll be back, okay? Don't move."

He headed to the door and stopped short before turning around quickly and heading back over to me. I sat as still as I could as he leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back okay?"

I nodded and watched him leave.

I didn't have much time to think when the door opened and I wondered if Reid forgot something else. I was surprised to see Tyler entering the room, his book bag tossed over his shoulder. He looked surprised to see me, more importantly me sitting on his bed.

"Hey Tyler," I smiled warmly at him.

There was always something about Tyler Simms that I liked. It was probably because he was the most approachable of the four Sons. He was very down to Earth and he was a sweetheart to everyone.

"Hey Babylon." He grinned, his face flushed and I smiled just a bit more. "What are you doing here?"

"Reid and I were going to study for his test on Monday, but he forgot his book…"

Tyler laughed at his best friend's expense and started rummaging through his things. I glanced behind me at his impeccably clean desk and smiled.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, I was studying down in the library and forgot about a book I needed." He thought about his words and shook his head. "Guess I'm not much better than him, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Forgetful boys," I shrugged my shoulders.

I watched him search for his book and he finally found it under a stack of what appeared to be dirty clothes; which Son they belonged to I wasn't quite sure. Though, I had a pretty good idea by the difference in the sides of the room; one immaculately clean and the other a mixture of chaos and filth.

I didn't even have to guess when I first came up here, which side of the room belonged to my boyfriend. It was proudly stated in the stacks of Red Bull cans and dirty clothes.

Tyler turned to the door to leave but whipped around as quickly as Reid had. I leaned back a bit hoping that this didn't have the same outcome, though I knew it wouldn't. This was Tyler, not Reid. I smiled at him and he looked a bit embarrassed about something.

"What's up Tyler?"

He chewed his bottom lip. "I'm having a hard time with my Psychology homework and I was hoping that maybe you could help me out."

I stared at him. I was flattered. Tyler was one of the smartest guys in our senior class. He hardly ever needed help with his homework. My smile grew and I nodded my head.

"Of course, just let me know when you're free. Maybe I can stop by here or you can stop by in Peer Tutoring after classes…."

"You sure?" he asked as his brows rose.

"Definitely. We can figure something out."

Tyler grinned in response. "Sounds good." He went to walk to the door again but then he stopped turning around, his hand digging in his pocket. "Reid told me that he got you a new phone."

Ok, that was kind of embarrassing. I responded with a sheepish nod. I'm sure my face was about ten shades of scarlet by now.

"Great, let me get your number and I can call you whenever I get some free time… or see if you have an opening in Peer Tutoring." He grabbed my phone that I was holding out to him and as he clicked a few buttons he continued to talk. "You know if we both have some spare time, maybe you can drop by here again or I could drop by your place…" He was rambling now; it was quite admirable.

I nodded my head as he handed me back the phone and clicked a few more buttons on his. I glanced down not seeing any difference in the black phone; it was all foreign to me.

"I'll call you when I get some free time, or you can call me, whatever works best for you." He grinned before waving and walking out of the dorm door.

* * *

Reid and I finally got down to studying last night, and he seemed to be in a much better mood after returning from his locker. I didn't mention anything about Tyler stopping by, I really didn't think it was important, and I'm sure Reid would think the same thing.

We wrapped it up around eight o'clock and Reid took me home. He hung out for a little while mooching up to my little sisters and Amma. I was amazed at the close and comfortable relationship that he had with my grandmother; it was unbelievable.

I was happy when my shift finally ended, and literally flew out of the restaurant before I had to bus another table, or greet another guest. I wanted to see my boyfriend, but who could blame me really?

Parking my car in the parking lot of the dormitory I couldn't help but sigh. Things were going so great the last few weeks; it was almost like I was stuck in some alternate reality. Nothing ever goes this perfectly, does it?

I grabbed my bag and hurried my way towards the dorms; it was freezing outside now. The temperatures had dropped drastically. I clutched my jacket to my chest as a hard breeze threatened to knock me over.

Groaning, I pulled the large doors open and headed towards the stairs. I was just about to start climbing when a hand grasped my elbow. Startled I turned around and noticed the short, light haired girl. She was on the yearbook staff with me.

"Babylon, hey I need to talk to you." I glanced down at her grip on my elbow, brows slammed together.

Carson. Carson Palmer, she was right under me in the yearbook staff, and I never really cared for her. Well, aside from Kate, I didn't really care for anyone on the yearbook staff. Most of them were just there to be sure their picture appeared at least seven times throughout the yearbook.

She must have noticed my gaze at her hand on my arm because she quickly released it, her hands immediately flying behind her back. I let a small grin form on my lips, tilting my head to the side.

"About?"

"Well, you've been missing a lot of the meetings, and right now… it's really crunch time." She cleared her throat her eyes that were once on the ground were now staring up at me. "And we've talked about it, amongst ourselves, and we think it'd be appropriate if you stepped down as the Editor…"

I stared at her in complete disbelief. Honestly, I hadn't missed that many meetings had I? I tried to think back as to how many calls I've had to make in the last couple of weeks. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth when I realized that I'd probably missed four or five at the least.

"You all talked about this?" I asked, wondering if Kate had a hand in this too.

"We talked about it when Kate wasn't around; we thought she'd be biased and side with you," Carson snapped pushing her chubby little fingers through her short hair.

"I—" I was a bit baffled by this, I really didn't know what to say.

"Look," Carson looked up at me, a hateful glare in her muddy brown eyes. "Ever since you started dating Reid Garwin you've been ignoring the fact that you've got a job to do on the yearbook staff."

My brows knitted together tightly, was it me or did she sound jealous?

"Do you think it's necessary?" I questioned finding my voice.

The blonde's lips disappeared in to a thin line. "The yearbook is suffering because you're out gallivanting with your slut of a boyfriend. What do you think, Babylon?"

I winced at her use of words, biting my bottom lip. I couldn't stay on the yearbook staff if it was going to continue to be like this. I really didn't want to give up my spot on the staff, but what other choice did I have?

"Okay," I whispered glancing back up at the stairs. I could feel my voice shaking, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I was doing this for Reid. I was doing this for us. "I step down as the Editor of the Yearbook staff."

Carson's tight-lipped posture changed, her scowl slipped into a grin and she glanced around. "Well, I think you chose stupidly. Quitting for a boy. And one that's going to fuck you over in the end…" Her grin was wicked. She leaned in closer to me. "Because you know that's what he's going to do to you once he gets what he wants."

With that the evil little minx walked away, a little extra sway in her hips as she disappeared around the corner. I clenched my fists tightly at my side; if I weren't a moral person I would run after her and beat the living daylights out that wretched little brat.

Her words stung deep. Reid wouldn't do that to me, would he? There was no way I was like all those other girls. I met his family; I had dinner with his parents. He said he would wait for me. This was not going to turn in to one of his other relationships, I was sure of that. Honestly, why would he even bother if that were the case?

Groaning at the pain that was slowly coming forward between my eyes I started to climb the stairs up to Reid's dorm room. It was still sinking in for me; I was no longer a part of the Spenser Yearbook Staff.

Wow.

My steps seemed heavier as I walked up to the third floor. I hoped that this wouldn't ruin my chances of getting into a good school. That would absolutely crush me.

I knocked on Reid's door, waiting for him to answer. I had more time to think about what just transpired. More time to feel sorry for myself, and ultimately feel like a lost cause.

Reid answered the door, a grin on his face that slowly slipped off of when he took one look at me. He pulled me in to the room, closing the door behind us.

"What's wrong?"

"I um, I just…" I couldn't even force the words out of my mouth; it was so unlike me to just drop something like this out of my schedule. I sighed and met his azure gaze. "I just resigned my position with the yearbook staff."

His face fell for a second in shock, his arms instinctively wrapped around me pulling me in to his chest. I buried my face in to his shirt and felt like crying, but I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to cry in front of him over this. He would just think it was stupid.

"It doesn't sound like you really had a choice," he murmured in to my hair.

I looked up to meet his thoughtful stare. "I didn't really." I cleared my throat. "It was a silent mutiny."

He frowned and held me out at arms length. "Do you want me to go kick their asses?" he questioned, serious.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, not really."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "I'll do it, you sure?"

"Positive," I answered him recapturing his lips with my own.

His fingers gripped my hips forcefully, causing my body to press intimately against his. I let my hands roam up to his shoulders, pushing him away just a little bit. He looked down at me; his eyes were hazed over a small grin playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry that those bitches made you resign," he murmured against my lips, guiding me slowly away from the door and into the room.

"Me too."

He pulled me away again, and in one swift movement we were both sitting on his bed. His right hand cupped my cheek, pulling me in closer to him. Those pink lips touched mine again and I knew then that it'd be awhile before we actually started to study, if we ever started.

I never really thought that I would be comfortable with making out on a boy's bed, but I don't think I've ever been so relaxed in my life. The way he made me feel when he was kissing me was blissful.

Sinful thoughts swarmed through my head. I wasn't going to let my conscious pull me away from doing something that I wanted. I had good self-control so I wouldn't let this go farther than I thought it should.

"You drive me crazy, Babylon." His words were hot against my cheek, and I looked up at him. I knew that it was probably harder for him to control himself than it was for me; he was used to getting everything he wanted.

"I'm sorry." I sat up, trying to compose myself.

He laughed, hooking his arm around my waist, pulling me back down on top of him. I let out a small laugh and pressed my lips firmly against his, before pulling back.

"I'm not weak B; I can handle this," he murmured pressing those amazing lips to mine again.

He always told me I had no idea what I did to him, but he had no idea what he did to me. My entire body seemed to heat up when his lips touched mine, thoughts that had never been there showed up frequently, and all my other senses went haywire.

He pulled away again, this time I was unwilling, trying to pull his lips back to mine. He laughed and brushed my hair out of my face, pulling me against his chest.

"So, I was thinking… for Christmas we could spend the morning with your family," he mused pressing his warm lips to my temple. "Y'know, before your mom goes to work…"

I felt my heart melt at the look in his eyes. I honestly felt myself falling for him more and more as the time went by. He was actually thinking about my family; working out a schedule for our holidays so we could be together. All of this was a big shock to me, that he wanted to spend all of this time with me.

"That'd be great. Are your parents going to be here for Christmas?"

"Planning on it." Reid shrugged his shoulders. "But you never know with them. They could decide to go to Tahiti or something."

I couldn't help but laugh. He winked at me and my phone starting ringing. I glanced at it strangely and Reid's brow furrowed. I picked it up and noticed the name blinking on the screen.

Flashing Reid a small grin I answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey Babylon, are you busy?"_ The voice on the other end asked.

"Not really, Reid and I were just about to start our homework," I answered. "We're up in your room."

I could feel Reid's grip on me tighten. I raised an eyebrow at him and he stared at me.  
_  
"Oh yeah?"_ I could hear him climbing the stairs. _"I'll be there in a sec; I could really use your help on this chapter."_

"Sure, not a problem. See ya in a bit."

I hung up and Reid glared over at me. Okay, I don't really like the angry Reid Garwin glare, and I'm not used to getting it anymore so it was a little strange for it to come out all of a sudden. I perched myself up on my elbows and pursed my lips together.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"How does Tyler have your number?" he asked.

"He needs help with his Psych homework so I told him I'd help him out. He knew you got me a new phone, and we traded numbers so he could see when I was available..." As soon as the last part came out of my mouth I knew Reid wouldn't take it the right way. "Available to study."

His blonde eyebrows knitted together in anger. Tyler was his best friend; I really didn't think it would be this big of a deal.

"Jesus, Baby..." Reid sat up on his bed and stared at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him for using the Lord's name in vein. He knew I hated that, and he's been really good about not doing it. I could see the look in his eyes, and he wasn't happy. Not in the slightest.

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal," I whispered looking down at the stupid phone in my grasp. "He needed help, and he asked me. We're friends..."

"I'm _sure_ he's just interested in being friends with you," he mumbled under his breath almost incoherently.

I scoffed and started to argue back. "I'm sure Tyler does not see me like that, Reid."

I hate getting in to confrontations with him. He showed on many occasions that he had a short temper, and that made me awfully nervous around him when he was angry.

"That's what you think," he spat getting up from his bed, pacing the hardwood floors.

"Seriously Reid, it's not that big of a deal," I tried to calm him down. "It's just for Psych class, that's it... he needs help with the last couple of chapters..."

The door opened and Reid glared at Tyler who looked one step passed confused. I don't blame him. You could probably hear us on the second floor of the dorms.

"I can step back outside if you guys need a minute..." He motioned to the hallway.

"No, it's ok..." I stated looking at Reid and then at Tyler. "Reid was just overreacting."

The blonde boy looked at me stubbornly and I gave him a meaningful look. Tyler glanced between us, still confused.

"About what?"

"Can it Baby Boy," Reid huffed taking a seat next to me again.

I shook my head, reaching for my bag. The room was quiet for a minute and I got up from my seat next to Reid and took a seat on Tyler's bed, Reid's eyes on his best friend as he slowly took a seat next to me.

The brunette boy cleared his throat, and pulled out his psychology book. He opened it up to the latest chapter and then gave me a small smile. I could have sworn I just heard Reid growl. I snapped my head up to look at him and he grudgingly pulled out his homework.

"I'm lost," he stated shoving his pencil behind his ear.

"As you should be," Reid muttered under his breath.

"Reid!" I glared over at him and his perfect lips pursed together angrily.

Sometimes he drives me insanely crazy. I smiled at Tyler and we went over the last chapter we were studying in psychology, the entire time Reid shooting daggers at us.

**-Reid's POV-**

After Babylon left I marched back up to my room, ready to tear my best friend a new one. I thought that we had talked about this? Why was he calling my girlfriend?

What the hell was his problem?

I slammed the door shut behind me and Tyler literally jumped off of his bed. I couldn't stand the fact that he interrupted _my_ time with her, he interrupted _our_ 'study' session so that he could sit insanely close to her and whisper back and forth about the id, ego and superego.

It annoyed the hell out of me; he had her laughing at his stupid jokes and carrying on like I wasn't even there. Ugh, I want to hurt him...

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him as soon as he fell back on to the bed.

"I should be asking you that..."

"No, no..." I shook my head. "You called _my_ girlfriend, Tyler. That is wrong on _so_ many levels..."

"She's a whiz in psychology Reid, if anyone can help me it's her. That's the only reason I called her."

"Yeah, whatever. You couldn't have asked her to help you during class? Or at lunch?"

"Dude, what is your problem? I thought we talked about this?"

"You flirting with my girlfriend is the problem!" I pointed out angrily.

Tyler pursed his lips together, his eyes darker than usual as he got up and got in my face. Okay, this is not the normal Tyler Simms I know. He pointed that bony little finger in to my chest and stared at me hard.

"We talked about this Reid." He glared at me. "I told you I was going to back off with this Babylon thing. You're my best friend; you're supposed to believe me when I tell you these things." He looked hurt.

"Whatever, I don't want you calling her anymore." I shoved my finger back in to his chest.

"You're being an asshole Reid." He stated walking away from me. "Did our conversation the other day mean nothing?" He shook his head.

I let my face relax. "Of course it meant something," I groaned inwardly. "It's just that, when it comes to Babylon…"

"Yes?" Tyler asked the corner of his mouth lifted; a knowing look on his dorky face.

"It's different." I collapsed back on my bed.

"Different?"

That bastard was mocking me now; I should seriously clobber his ass.

"Yes different, asshole. Do you think I'd care if you called one of the other girls I was fucking around with?" I raised an eyebrow, propping myself up on my elbows. When he didn't answer I continued. "No, I wouldn't have. But with Babylon... I hear or see her talking to another guy and I want to dismember him."

"That's a bit sadistic, Reid…" Tyler pointed out, his face distorting in to a terrified look.

"Exactly, so remember that the next time you decide to look at or talk to her."


	21. Chapter 20: Whipped?

**Disclaimer:** We don't own The Covenant.

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and THE Cara Mascara

**A/N:** So, sorry for the wait. We've both been a little MIA. I've been really into my wrestling stories personally. Skyy's had her part of this chapter written since November though, so the long delay is really my fault. I apologize. Thanks to those who reviewed (kindly)!

Yes, that means I don't like being told I have to write something (this is directed at the select few with no patience). Would you rather have a shitty, forced chapter, or a good, thought out, inspired chapter? Don't leave reviews telling us we're 'rude' and 'selfish' for not updating. We have lives! I'm a full time student and Skyy has a family to take care of. We don't have to be doing this at all! We do it for fun. There _is_ no obligation. Don't act like you pay us to write this story. And ESPECIALLY demand an update when you're clearly too much of a coward, and know you'll get attacked because you don't even log in! FUCK YOU!

Now, to the more patient and respectful readers, without further adieu, chapter 20.

**

* * *

Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 20: Whipped?**

**

* * *

-Babylon's POV-**

I don't know where my head is lately.

Actually, I do.

On Reid Garwin.

School has never seemed so boring; class never seemed so long. All I can think about is getting out and spending the five minute passing period with him before I go to my next class which is tragically Reid-less.

I still can't completely understand how or why we're together. He would've probably been the absolute last person on earth I'd ever picture myself with. But I could really see a future with him. I could see us going to college together. I could see us getting married and having children. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him.

Finally, the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things, standing with my books in my arms and ready to rush to my locker where I was sure Reid would be waiting for me.

But my plans were intercepted.

"Babylon, we need to talk to you." Before I could even escape the classroom, four girls from the dance team had cornered me.

And I knew right away what they wanted.

I've cancelled dance practice more than I should've. I've been letting the dance team down. We're slacking. And I know it's my fault.

Reid is just so distracting though.

"You need to step down from captain gracefully. You're bringing the team down. You can still be on it. But I think I deserve to take over as captain. I'm unattached," Valeria Stewart, one of the better dancers on the team blurted out. "If you don't, we're going to talk to the provost."

"I knew it..." I muttered, shaking my head. I hadn't even realized. I really hadn't. And they were right. It wasn't fair. "I still have to be on the team. I need to."

Valerie smirked and nodded. "Well then you have to actually show up to practice."

With a flip of her brown hair, she spun on her heel, her posse following right behind her and exiting the classroom.

I want to cry. I hope Reid knows everything I'm sacrificing for him. Being the captain of the dance team was my favorite of all the activities I was involved in. But I need to be able to see Reid. He's like my drug. He makes me feel good when I think I'm so down in the dumps it's impossible to be lifted from the gloomy stupor.

Like now.

"Look at this! _Look_ at this!" Reid had a grin on his handsome face as he raced to meet me halfway down the hall, swinging a paper around. "Look, B."

Shoving the paper forward my eyes fell on the grade. He'd gotten an A on the test I'd helped him study for. And I couldn't help but smile. He was so happy with himself. I never thought I'd see the day where Reid Garwin was excited about getting a good grade. He'd never seemed to care.

"Congratulations!" I said happily, letting him wrap his arms around me and kiss me a little more than I would've liked in the middle of the bustling school hallway. But I didn't want to spoil his celebration.

"Baby, we're studying more later. I have another test. Man, I can't believe I got a fuckin' A!" His enthusiasm both surprised and pleased me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me over to my locker, telling me about how he almost put a wrong answer for one of the questions, but he'd remember the correct one because, quote 'you licked your lips when you said it and it was sexy' end quote.

My dance dilemma could wait.

* * *

True to his word, Reid wanted to study once the school day was over. We sat in his room, looking through some of his Calc notes. But as usual, my mind was running. And there was a question I've been meaning to ask for a while plaguing my thoughts.

"Reid, can I ask you something?" I had thought about asking someone else this question, Tyler was my first idea. He'd know if anyone would, right? But then I decided this was something I needed to be straightforward with. I had to ask Reid himself.

His head snapped up from the book he'd been looking at and he lifted his eyebrows, his blue eyes searching mine for a hint. "Shoot."

I lightly bit down on my lower lip and Reid must've noticed my apprehension to continue because he closed his book and set it aside, letting me know I had his undivided attention. Here goes nothing. "I know it's not really my... business but... h-how many girls _have_ you slept with?"

Reid's lips pursed and his eyes flashed away from mine before flickering back up. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I-I just need to know Reid." His brow creased and he looked in deep thought. I licked my suddenly dry lips and sat, waiting in the deafening silence. "Reid?"

"I'm counting," he muttered, avoiding my eyes.

"Are you joking?! You have to count?!" This pretty much horrified me. I mean, I knew he'd been around the block a few times, but so many times he had to _count_?!

"I guess you shouldn't have asked if you didn't want to know." His voice was dark. Clearly, he was not happy that I'd brought this up. Or with my reaction to it. But I can't help it.

Stressed, I pulled my fingers through my hair. "So... how many is it?" The question wasn't as gentle and cautious as it had been at first.

"Thirty-two," he snapped. He's never spoken to me like that before and it shocked me a little. But not as much as his answer had.

"Thirty-two Reid?! How old were you your first time?!" I demanded, standing up now. I can't believe this.

He shook his head and sighed. "Why? So you can criticize me for it? Why don't you go find a virgin boyfriend if it's such a big fucking deal?" His eyes were blazing as he glared down at me. I hadn't even noticed he too had stood up.

My heart started pounding in my chest and a huge lump formed in my throat. This wasn't going the way I had wanted it to. I had wanted him to tell me his reputation was all a lie. That he was still saving himself the one. That _I_ was the one.

And now he was breaking up with me.

Tears started forming in my eyes when I thought about everything I'd pushed aside for him. I quit most of my after school activities. I resigned as the captain of the dance team, giving someone else the responsibility. I was still class president, but I scheduled meetings less frequently. I did it all to spend time with him and now it was over.

I heard him sigh when the tears started creeping down my cheeks as I gathered my things, ready to leave his room. "B, stop. I'm sorry," he said, taking my books from my hands and dropping them back on his bed. I fell forward into his chest, allowing him to hold me and run his hands through my hair. "I didn't mean it."

I sniffed, pulling back a little and wiping my eyes. The lump in my throat went away and heart rate returned to it's normal pace. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like such a lunatic. I know there's nothing you can do about it now. I just wish you'd never..."

"I know." He held my face and finished wiping the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

**-Reid's POV-**

I was desperately trying to get my mind off of the feelings that were rumbling around inside of me. I felt like a fucking female. Seriously, how could I not decide how I felt? Usually when I played girls it wasn't like this. It didn't go this far.

Then again, I've never actually had to work for one like this.

Babylon was definitely different than all the other girls. She actually meant something. I had half a fucking mind to tell Aaron to take his stupid bet and shove it up his ass. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was too bull-headed to do that.

I was too set on the prize. I would shove it in Aaron's face. Maybe I could do this without letting Babylon know the absolute truth. Was that even possible? I sure as hell hope it is.

She told me that she loved me. I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. I was completely tripping over this entire thing. I feel like such an asshole, but what am I going to do? Give up? Fuck no.

"Hey Garwin." Someone saying my name grabbed my attention. I turned around and noticed Aaron jogging up behind me. What the hell did he want? "Wait up."

I stopped walking and smirked at him, "What's up Aaron?"

"Just wanted to see how our little plan was going." He grinned at me cockily.

Ugh, this guy made me want to punch him in the face for no reason. Just his smirk was condescending. I was really getting irritated with him.

"Things are going good, Abbot," I told him with a lazy shrug. I didn't want to give him too much fuel to add to the fire. "_Real_ good."

"You bag her yet?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up.

If I wanted to hit him before, I _really_ wanted to hit him now. If I weren't so anxious to win this bet I'd probably pummel his ass right now.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it…" I shrugged my shoulders. What am I saying? If she heard me right now...

It would break her fucking heart.

"I can't wait to see this video," Aaron grinned wickedly and rubbed his hands together. And I thought I was a fucking pervert; look at this douchebag!

"Whatever." I pushed past him and continued on my way. I was headed towards the store to get some supplies. Baby Boy had been eating all of the junk food, and I was itching for some salt and vinegar chips.

I stepped into the store, searching the aisle for my favorite bag of chips when I ran into a girl from school. I looked up past her chest and to her face.

Shit, fuck me! I can't believe I went straight for the face! That is _not_ something that Reid Garwin does.

I knew her. Mickie Stewart, one of the hottest chicks at Spenser and probably one of the only ones that I haven't fooled around with yet, but I had been planning on it, even before the entire Babylon fiasco. She was looking good today, but I wasn't about to jeopardize everything I had worked so hard for, for some easy lay.

"Hey Reid," she grinned at me, her chest literally popping out, asking me to nuzzle against them, lick them, and do things that I probably shouldn't to them. But I ignored it. Jesus...

'Mickie." I nodded my head slightly to her and grabbed the chips I was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" sfe asked. She's blonde, could you tell?

"Obviously getting some chips…" I retorted lifting up the bag of chips to her.

She made an 'O' shape wit her mouth and grinned at me. She lifted her hand to my arm and slid her fingernails down, trying to get a rise out of me. I sighed, not really wanting to give in to her. I couldn't. It would blow everything I had with Babylon and I wasn't willing to risk that.

"You know, my roommate is out of town for the weekend..." She moved closer to me, but I didn't bother to react.

I untangled myself from her and sighed. "Sorry Mickie." I licked my lips. "If you haven't noticed, I've got a girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes and tossed her blond hair over her shoulder. "It's not like she'll ever know." Her lips pursed at me. Those wonderfully plump lips were poking out at me, very inviting.

"But I will."

Jesus, I just turned down the fuck of a lifetime! What the hell is getting in to me?! She gave me a not-so-pleased look, turned quickly on her heel and walked away. I sighed heavily running a hand through my hair.

Did I really just _do_ that?

I'm seriously thinking I need medical attention and soon.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The sound of his voice made me whip around to see Aaron Abbot standing with a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes; I am still not in the mood to mess around with him. I swear I will punch him, and enjoy every second of it. He pushed away from the corner of the aisle and walked to me.

"Looks like Reid Garwin has gone soft after all." His lips curled in to a grin. "Who would have thought that Garwin would fall in love… and with a prude no-less?"

I felt my jaw snap shut, my teeth grind together, and my temper was seriously about to flare. Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

He walked right up to me and I shook my head. "You've got some nerve, Abbot…" I said through clenched teeth.

"It's cute really, that you're in love with her and all…" He circled around me. "But it's a shame you're gonna have to screw her over…" He grinned wickedly. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" I pushed. He was really starting to get on my last nerve.

"Or else everyone at Spenser is going to know just how pussy whipped you really are," he finished, stopping so that we were now nose to nose.

I scoffed at him; I was not putting up with this. I shoved him out of my way and walked towards the front door.

"You're just proving my point, Reid…" Aaron followed me out on to the street.

I turned around quickly and got in his face. "You're fucking wrong, you got that?" I pushed him back a little. "I'm not fucking pussy whipped!"

"That's right, because you can't get any pussy from Babylon…" Aaron provoked.

Oh, this fucker is asking for it. He is asking for me to whip his ass right here in front of everyone. I snapped. I couldn't listen to his fucking mouth anymore. I pulled my fist back and it met his face. Before I knew if the two of us were rolling around tossing punches around like we normally did when he said something that pissed me off.

I wasn't having it anymore; I was not going to be known as pussy whipped Reid Garwin. Fuck that. No way in hell.

"How's that for pussy whipped, dick?" I growled lowly wiping the blood away from my mouth as I stood up.

I walked away without my chips, but I had my dignity. At least for now. I was really pissed though. I was not fucking pussy whipped. I don't care what that faggot says. I am Reid fuckin' Garwin; I am _not_ pussy whipped.


	22. Chapter 21: Stupid Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**Co-Author:** SkyyRyder

**A/N:** So, this is seemingly going to be the final chapter I wrote with Skyy. Unfortunately, we've lost touch, and I believe she just may not be on the site anymore. But fear not, I'm going to do my absolute best to finish this story. It is too good and had way too much effort put into it to ignore. So I hope you all enjoy, new fans and old, and please don't forget to review! On to the highly anticipated next chapter!

* * *

**Fallen Now is Babylon the Great**

**Chapter 21: Stupid Girl**

* * *

**-Babylon's POV-**

* * *

I was at my locker, pulling my dance bag out when Reid came up to me. It was the end of the day and I was on my way to dance practice, knowing he had swim practice today as well.

"Hey pretty lady. How ya doin'?" he drawled in a faux southern accent, bending his neck to press a kiss to my temple. I couldn't help but look up at the tall blonde and smile, though my thoughts weren't nearly as happy since I would be going to my first dance practice as a resigned captain.

"Just getting my things for dance. Shouldn't you be in the locker room? Your coach is going to kill you if you're late for practice again, especially with regionals coming up." It was no secret punctuality wasn't Reid's strong point, and the coach was already fed up with Reid's constant bickering with Aaron and his friends during practices and meets. I'd made it a personal goal to be certain Reid maintained his status on the swim team, as it was his key into Spenser. He couldn't afford anymore suspensions for petty little arguments with someone who was as moronic as Aaron Abbot.

Reid's blue eyes rolled and his gloved hand pressed into the small of my back. "He'll get over it. What's he gonna do; take me off the team? Spenser'd be screwed." As much as I hate to think this is how the school's authority was run, it was a true statement. Coaches would spare no expense despite low grades and bad behavior, especially not a Son of Ipswich; they were too good and too crucial for victory and funding.

"Well I hope you're right. We're both going to be late if I stay here with you much longer," I pointed out, earning another smirk from Reid. Nonchalantly, he threw an arm over my shoulders, pulling me forward in a casual manner and landing a kiss on my lips before he led me swaggering towards the auditorium where the dance team rehearsed.

"Relax, will you? You already know I go into Harvard. You don't have to keep worrying about me losing my ticket. We're gonna both go there, get a cozy little place off campus—"

I stopped in my tracks, though I'd been the one whining about not being late. However, Reid's words had shocked me. He wanted to go to Harvard with me, and _live_ with me? _Off_ campus? It shocked me because he spoke so casually about such a serious step. And though I considered myself to be serious about our relationship, I don't think I ever expected Reid to be at the same level so soon.

"Wait, what?" He was looking at me like I was beginning to grow another head or something. "You want to live together next year? You don't want to live on campus and room with Tyler. Have your freedom. Go to parties." It just hadn't been something I'd expected from him, not yet anyway, and to hear him offer it so leisurely had just left me a bit stunned.

His confused look kind of disappeared and a bit of a smirk passed over his lips. "Look, I know it's not exactly what my reputation would lead you to believe, but come on. You should've figured out by now that I'm done with all of that shit. And I've been rooming with Tyler for four years. Done the campus thing already. I'd rather sleep in a bed with you instead of Tyler," he snickered, making a joke of the serious situation that had just come up into conversation. "I'm not kidding about this B. You're it for me."

Hearing him say those words sent a delightful chill up my spine. He had changed so much, or maybe I had just never been exposed to the real side of him before. But more than that, he was changing me. He was showing me all these things I had let completely pass by me in my youth, everything I was missing out on; the parties and friendships and memories I could have been making these last four years.

He was also making me think hard about the commitments I had made to both myself and God.

My virginity was something I certainly wasn't ready to part with just yet, partially out of fear and partially out of the need to avoid eternal punishment. But for the first time in my life I was beginning to question my commitment to abstinence a commitment I blindly made at an age where I don't think I was able to fully grasp a true understanding of sexuality. And Reid, well, he was certainly showing me a different approach to it than my mother and the church had.

We hadn't done very much that would be considered riskay, but it didn't mean the thoughts hadn't crossed my mind, and I knew for a fact they were on Reid's mind on a more consistent basis. I also knew there would eventually be a time where Reid did try to make an advance, and I'd be left at the crossroads, wondering if my mind or my heart would make the decision. It would be a hard one to make, and at this moment, I had no clear vision of which I would choose.

I did however know one thing for sure. I loved him. Call me foolish, tell me it was too soon to feel that way; I don't care. Reid to me was everything I needed but never knew I did, and that would never change. Right now, at this point in my life, Reid was the only boy I'd ever loved. And he'd be my first love forever, regardless of what happened in the future.

"Besides, we can still do all that fun shit together. We'll just be the lucky ones who get to go back to a primo suite in some fancy apartment with a view and everything instead of a shitty dorm." I laughed at his idea, enjoying the confident look on his face.

"That sounds expensive…" I mentioned off-handedly. He gave me that look that said I was delving to deep into a situation that was nothing more than a future fantasy, but to my surprise he didn't seem to be taking the idea lightly.

"And, oh look, I have the money to pay for it." The Cheshire grin he gave me made my cheeks warm and his lips pressed against my temple. He knew I would never agree to that without an argument. I appreciate the attention and gifts he offered me, but I didn't want him to feel obligated to pay for things for me. I wasn't one of those girls. I was in it for the person he is, not the prestige and privilege that came with him. "We're not worrying about this right now, okay? Because now you're late," he mentioned, diffusing the subject.

"Shoot!" I swore, looking at a watch on my wrist, one that had coincidentally been one of those gifts I'd spoken of. "I have to go! I'll talk to you later," I persisted, but not before pecking his cheek.

I rushed away from him, hearing him call a term of departure back at me, but I was too flustered to even register it. I had resigned from captain and now I was coming into practice late. This would look wonderful; they already resented me for the time I spent with Reid.

Everyone was already warming up by the time I made it to the auditorium and I burst through the doors, probably looking a hot mess. As quickly as I could I made my way to the area we placed our things and readied myself, ignoring the looks the other girls gave me, mostly dirty ones.

Something else I noticed also was that Sarah was present today. She must have tried out through our new captain and been good enough to make the team. Before, the new competition would have put me on edge, but Sarah being my friend, that made relief wash over me. At least there was someone here who didn't hate me.

Sarah smiled as I sat down on the floor beside her, stretching my legs out some. She gave me a concerned look then though, glancing over her shoulder to where our new leader was, speaking to her minions in a huddle.

"So what happened. I thought you were the captain. I showed up for tryouts and you weren't there. They practically tore me to pieces, jealous idiots," she whispered closely, not wanting the other girls to hear. Every girl in Spenser carried animosity for both us and Kate, resentful of the fact we were with men they desired. It wasn't quite something I had gotten used to yet.

"I resigned. They weren't enthusiastic of the time I've been spending away from the team and I cant' really blame them. So I did what I had to do." My lips pursed and I wiggled my toes. "Reid is just more important to me right now."

A worried look crossed Sarah's features as she switched positions. "Reid makes me nervous. I'm waiting for him to just… slip up constantly with you I feel like, but on the other hand, I've never seen him like this before. Just don't throw your life away for a guy Babylon, any guy. Even a Son of Ipswich," she joked, a faux uppity tone overtaking ger voice at the end.

"I know. But right now… I just need to see what's going to happen. And if this is how I have to make time for him, then this is how I'll do it. Dancing is what I love to do, bit I've never had something like this before. Commitment means sacrifice, right?" Had Sarah heard our previous ocnversation, she may have a different opunuon of Reid. It was no secret his reputation was on the wild ide, but now, with me, he was so completely different.

"I was just totally infatuated at this point.

* * *

"You seriously sucked today Babylon. If you don't straighten out your act, you're off the team."

The words of our fabulous new captain still rang in my ears as I left practice alone, seeing as Sarah wanted to run right to the showers. I fought the urge not to cry and also not to pounce on her and rip her hair out like many of the less civilized girls at this school would end up doing as she spoke. I still had about an hour until I needed to be at work, so I made my way to the pool, wanting and needing nothing more than to see Reid.

When I got there, the boys team was missing and I assumed they must be done for the day. So I went over to the locker room door, sitting on a nearby bench and watching as fully clothed boys with wet hair filed out. It wasn't until Pogue came through the door, stopping once he saw me, offering a smile, and sticking his head back in. "Hey Reid! Quit making your woman wait!" The biker then waved a hand at me before he walked off and a second later Reid's head poked through the door, a smile spreading over his lips as he came out and walked over to me.

I stood up immediately and wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my face into his neck and trying to force myself not to cry, but unfortunately it didn't work. I felt his body tighten and his hands start rubbing over my back. "What's wrong?" he whispered, not wanting to bring a lot of attention to us.

"The other day... I resigned as captain of the dance team. And practice was horrible today Reid. I was too upset about it to concentrate. _I_ was horrible." I had fallen all over my feet the entire time we were practicing today, messing the routines and everyone else up also. And I would have _reamed_ a girl for doing what I did, were I still captain.

"What? Why did you resign as captain?"

"They said I wasn't dedicating myself enough anymore. But I'd rather spend time with you. So I told them I wouldn't be captain anymore," I revealed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You shouldnt've done that B." Reid's voice scared me. He sounded so hollow at that moment, almost emotionless

"Why? It's just dancing. I'm being a baby. I mean, it's not as if it's important to my future. You _are_ though."

He unwound my arms from around his neck and sighed, licking his lips and avoiding my eyes. I wondered what was wrong for a minute before he smirked a little, eyes flashing up to mine once again. "Maybe I can cheer you up."

I wondered if he would always leave me guessing like this, just waiting to see what he'd do next. He was such an unpredictable person in a sense. "Oh?"

"My parents want you to come over for dinner tonight." I was flattered, knowing Reid had been so worried when they'd shown up on Thanksgiving. He tried not to show it, but it was in his body language and those expressive eyes.

But there was a flaw in this plan. "Oh. Reid... I have to work."

His face fell a little and he groaned. "Really?"

"Yes really," I said regrettably.

"So, you can't call out or anything?" The way his eyebrows were raised and he had all that pleading hope in his eyes... I almost said yes. But I can't. I need the money. And I can't keep blowing things off for him. So I shook my head.

"No Reid. You know I can't. Besides, it's too short of notice. I'd get in trouble." Reid sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah I know." Groaning again, he rested his forehead against mine. "You realize I have to go alone now, don't you?"

"I'm sure you'll survive," I assured him.

He pressed his lips into mine, his aggression getting the better of him as he pushed my back into the wall. But restraining himself, he moved his lips off of mine, putting them next to my ear. "You owe me princess."

The innuendo was in his voice, but the expression on his face told me he knew his boundaries as he pulled back, taking my hand in his and walking me out to my car.

* * *

**Reid's POV-**

* * *

Babylon had to work tonight, which means I have to go to this dinner thing by myself. I didn't particularly care for this idea, but I agreed to come when I thought Baby would be coming with. I couldn't necessarily back out now, could I?

That would be rude.

I laughed at my own thought. Since when did I give a flying fuck about being rude? I must be delirious.

I couldn't help but think that it royally sucked how she had to work tonight, especially after what she went through today during dance practice. It was times like these that I wish I were a chick. So I could bitch slap those snooty whores without feeling bad or like I've crushed my own set of morals.

Yes. I, Reid Garwin, _do_ have a set of morals.

Speaking of morals, God, it was getting difficult to keep this shit up. Sure, I had it in my head that I could get away with all of this, get the girl and win the bet, Babylon being none the wiser. But a big party of me knew that the chances of that happening might be very slim. She was just so smart, too smart.

I just wish she hadn't resigned as captain. That shit meant something to her, and she just gave it away for me, the asshole that's playing her like an instrument. I hated myself sometimes.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel looking up at the enormous structure in front of me. The large Victorian style house was frightening to some, looking like it belonged in some creepy horror flick, but it was home to me during summer vacation, if I was in Ipswich for that long.

I took a few short breaths and willed myself to get out of the car. I was worried because I wasn't sure what I was about to walk into. Me and my parents, we didn't exactly have that same warm, homey feeling Babylon's family seemed to have, even without her father around.

I figured my mother would be donning her usual Suzy Homemaker routine tonight. Especially if she thinks Babylon is coming. She wanted to look like the perfect mother, perfect wife, perfect everything. Everything she'd expect Babylon to be too.

That was Meredith Garwin's forte. Perfection.

Actually, she might've ended up sorry if Babylon _had_ shown up. Babylon was a lot more independent of a woman than my mom would be used to. For one thing, my girl had a brain; she wasn't programmed like some Stepford Wife. And she hadn't spent her whole life knowing she'd marry rich and be taken care of forever like my mom had either. She was just a smart girl who worked hard and happened to be severely attractive without even being aware of it.

Damn, would I'm going to love parading her around my dad though. My dad was just like me; he loved fast cars, and even faster women. He was always messing around on my mom, but she didn't seem to care, spending much more time than necessary with her personal trainer, while my dad shuffled interns and secretaries around like a deck of cards. Hell, maybe this is why I have no real faith in monogamy. All I know for sure is though, Babylon on my arm sure as shit would earn me a solid pat on the back from my old man. He'd already been impressed at Thanksgiving; I could tell.

Alas, I wouldn't be able to see mom stumble over her words when Babylon started rambling on about trigonometry or my dad discretely flash his eyes to her chest before he even made it up to her face, grinning like an old perv. Nope, it was just going to be another awkward night at the good old Garwin home.

I had half a mind to switch families, and just go over to Babylon's and hang out with her Amma and sisters till she got home instead.

Groaning, I forced myself out of the car and up the long walkway to the front door. I wasn't about to knock or ring the doorbell; it was unlocked, as usual.

I pushed the front door open and saw my mother coming out of the kitchen, peeking to see who had come in. As if she didn't know.

A smile was on her face, as fake as it could possibly get, and she stood with her arms out like a normal mother might do to her son who had just come home from school.

"Reid, I'm so glad you came for dinner," she cooed sweetly.

This wasn't normal. Meredith wasn't exactly the hugging type. I stopped short of her open arms and she frowned, but not for long. Frowning caused wrinkles and Meredith Garwin didn't have wrinkles.

"I thought you might bring Babylon..." her lips pursed together, realizing I was on my own.

So _that_ was what that little show was for.

I rolled my eyes, feeling like an idiot for almost being fooled by that phony display of affection. "She had to work."

"_Work_?" Meredith nearly choked on the word.

"Yes mother, _work_," I retorted walking past her. "Some people actually have to do that you know." Then I mumbled something about her never having to do a thing in her goddamn life, but she didn't hear it.

"I thought her family was wealthy; why would that poor thing have to work?" I could hear her footsteps behind me and I felt my body tense. Her hand landed on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, turning to look at her. Clearly, Meredith hadn't gotten the memo as to why Babylon's family didn't live in the huge house on Elm anymore. Then again, she wasn't around much these days.

"Her father left her mom years ago. Took it all with him..." I couldn't fight the need to roll my eyes yet again. There was something about my mother that just made me feel it was absolutely necessary. "You'd know that if you were ever around anymore," I added, remembering a time when I was younger and all my mom seemed to do was run around town gossiping. Despite that being an annoying trait women tended to come with, at least she gave a damn back then.

Meredith looked at me sternly and I lifted a shoulder in disinterest. "Where's Dad?" I questioned blandly.

"In his study," she snipped back. Clearly, I'd offset her mood. "I suppose I'll finish dinner anyway," I heard her say, though she didn't sound very happy about it.

This made me laugh. What she actually meant was that she would go tell someone _else_ to finish dinner. My mother was anything but Betty Crocker. She'd never lifted a finger to cook or clean in all _my_ life at least. Dammed if she started doing it now.

I'm almost sure that she probably never even changed a single one of my diapers. I was lucky that I even knew who my parents were. I remember the first person I called 'Mama' was not my mother, but instead a nanny that my mother fired shortly after, insisting that she was brainwashing me or something equally as retarded.

My father had been more of a parent to me than my mother, though our relationship had always been strained too. He was looking for perfection too, and well, he got me instead.

Nothing I did was ever good enough for Joseph, and maybe that's why I am the way that I am. Guess I just didn't get enough love at home, and all that stupid crap psychiatrists worry about. He'd trade me in for Caleb any day, I was sure of it. Caleb was the son he'd always wanted. Me, I was just a troublemaker and a liability most of the time, when we weren't talking girls, sports or vehicles. I just shrugged at the thought, brushing it off, and then poked my head in through the carved, oak door.

"Hey pops." I glanced at the blonde man behind the desk nonchalantly before I flopped onto his leather loveseat in the corner, diagonally in front of his desk.

He looked up, cobalt blue eyes staring back at me. Damn, it was like staring into the future. Of course, my dad (and Caleb) would both agree I'll look twice his age by the time I'm thirty-eight if I keep Using, oh how did they put it? As 'frivolously' as I do. "Reid my boy. Good to see you son."

Wow, looks like they were _both_ ready to play it up for Babylon tonight.

"Sorry, Babs couldn't make it," I told him quickly before he asked about her whereabouts.

"Nonetheless, I'm glad you came for dinner still son," Joseph remarked, returning to whatever paperwork he'd been scribbling on once again.

I stared at him for a minute longer than necessary. He had a point I guess; I could have completely ignored the fact that they invited me for dinner and stayed at the dorms and sulked about not being able to see Babylon all night, but instead I came here. They probably expected me not to show up under a circumstance like this one.

Was that better than brooding over not seeing your girlfriend all night? I don't know. Seemed to make a good impression on Dad though.

Wait a second, what the hell am I thinking? I _never_ brood over girls, girlfriend or not.

Agitated with myself, realizing I was becoming one of _those_ guys, the kind of guys that only ever want to see their chicks and mope around with their phone in their hand, hoping for a text or something.

I hated guys like that.

I mean, what am I, _Pogue_?

"Where _is_ Babylon, if I might ask?" he questioned putting his pen down once again and looking back over at me.

The reason I never saw my father— his work. It always came first; he had to 'provide' for the family, even though we were one of the wealthiest families in New England. Old money doesn't just dry up. I stood up, glancing at the paperwork before him and then met his gaze.

"She had to work." I didn't owe him anymore than that, but his gaze uncharacteristically softened and my lips loosened. "Her father left her mother a couple of years back. Ms. Arnardottir works nights at the hospital and Babylon works to help her mom out. She's got two younger sisters. And her grandmother. I think she's had some medical issues or something recently," I shrugged, not completely sure of the situation. All I know is she seems to go to the doctor's more than what I'd consider average, but I'd never had the balls to ask in case it was a sensitive topic.

I saw a look cross my father's face that I hadn't seen in a long time. Not since he'd gotten the news about Caleb's father the night of the Putnam Barn fire. It was _remorse_. I could actually see something other than that over-animated lady-killer who was emotionally unavailable exterior my father usually put up.

"I remember." He shook his head with a tisk. I guess despite everything else, my dad at least stayed with my mom and put up a face instead of abandoning us.

I gave him a small smile. "I like her though. She's great." I fell in to the chair in front of his desk.

"Your mom orchestrated quite a show for tonight," Joseph picked up his writing utensil and glanced up to meet my gaze once again, before dutifully returning back to his work.

"I saw that," I cringed at the thought, looking down at my gloved hands. "She tried to hug me."

I heard a noise come from my father's mouth, it almost sounded like a chuckle. My gaze fell on him and he had one hand cupped around his mouth and his eyes were full of amusement, he was chuckling.

I couldn't help it; I joined in on the laugh.

"I wish I could have seen that," he responded lowly.

"It didn't happen." I settled myself as my father had. "That's just not normal, you can tell her she can cut the theatrics for Babylon, I don't want her to think that something like that is normal behavior for Meredith."

"Reid," Those cobalt colored eyes narrowed on me.

I nodded, he didn't approve of me calling my mother by her given name; though she was more of an acquaintance than a mother.

"Joseph, Reid… dinner is ready!" Her voice interfered in our discussion.

My father placed his pen down again and stood from his seat. He gave me a swift wave of his hand and I lead the way from the study to the dining room. The same dining room that hadn't been used since I was about ten years-old.

I took a seat across from my mother, my father sitting at the head of the table, leaving five empty seats around the rest of the obnoxiously large dining room table. I saw the place setting next to mine was still sitting there; Meredith hadn't had the maid remove it from the table.

"Just incase," Meredith quipped as the butler placed a plate of food in front of her, then my father and finally in front of me.

Yes, the Garwins are pretentious. And everyone wonders where I get it from.

I picked up my fork and knife and began to cut in to the large piece of meat that was sitting on my plate. Silence had fallen over the table and my mother quietly toyed with her small cut of meat. I felt uncomfortable with the silence, I didn't like it.

"So, Regionals are coming up." I cleared my throat a little, taking a sip of the water sitting in front of my plate.

My mother glanced to me, an annoyed look crossing her usually serene (definitely from too much botox) features. My father, on the other hand, looked mildly surprised.

"Regionals?" he questioned, sounding interested.

"Yeah and then if we win, like we will, State…" My lips pursed together for a minute.

"How _are_ you doing with swimming, Reid?" Meredith questioned seeing her husband's interest in their son's extracurricular activities. All his swimming had him maintaining passing grades, and would make up for his laziness and

"Good, I hold the record for my swim…" I replied, not looking at my mother, but to my father.

"Regionally?" He questioned putting his fork down. "Or Statewide?"

"Regionally," I coughed and glanced down knowing that he was probably disappointed. Caleb had the statewide record for Freestyle, and I was waiting for that to be thrown in my face.

"That's impressive, Reid." He nodded his head, picking his fork back up. "When are Regionals?"

I nearly choked on the green bean that was about to find its way down my esophagus. I coughed and took a sip of water to clear my passage.

"Um, in a couple of weeks…" I replied.

Joseph shook his head and looked to Meredith before returning is gaze to me. "Let me know, I'd like to see my boy swim."

I believe my heart just fucking stopped. I cannot believe what I am hearing. Is my father, the forever busy Joseph Garwin, saying that he has time to watch one of my meets? No way, I must have something in my ears.

Absentmindedly I shoved a finger in my ear as if to clear the way for his words. He gave me a small smirk, which rivaled my own, and went back to eating. My mother looked just as shocked as I did, though she only showed it for a brief moment before going back to her emotionless revere.

This was just weird.


End file.
